


Close as Strangers

by upallnightwithharryscats



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 58,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightwithharryscats/pseuds/upallnightwithharryscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen was just happy this was her last year of high school. Until she has to tutor her old best friend Luke Hemmings. Other wise known as 'Mr. Popular.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was August 22nd, the first day of my senior year. I was pretty excited, I honestly felt this was going to be a good year. I guess I was also happy it was the last year, of high school. I got up and turned off my alarm. The clock read, 7:15. I only lived about three minutes away from school, so I could have slept in a little more. 

I got up anyway and grabbed my uniform out of my closet. Yet another reason to be excited about this school year. I only had to wear this awful thing one more year. I got dressed and went to the bathroom going through my morning routine. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw my mom and dad eating breakfast. 

My dad looked up from the paper, “Gwen, look at you. You’re up before noon, how does that feel,” his smile was contagious. 

“Forced,” I smiled 

He laughed and went back to his paper. “Gwendolyn,” my mom spoke. I swear she was the only one who still used my whole name.

“Yes ma’am?” She walked over to the table handing me two paper sacks. 

“You’re and Michael’s lunch for today.”

I smiled and looked up at her, “Thanks Mom.” “Sure,” she spoke and sat down.   
I started to eat some toast that was on the table when Michael walked in.

“Sorry I’m late,” Michael shouted from the hall way as he walked into the kitchen. 

Michael and his family had moved in next door my freshman year. His parents were never home because they were always at work. So once we became friends he just decided to become my brother. He actually has a connected room to mine in my house. It’s still a guest room but Michael has clothes and stuff in it. 

I think that my parents had felt bad he was always cooped up in that house alone. They love him as their own though. He goes everywhere with us. Plus, I think they’re happy I have a best friend ever since what happened with Luke.

Michael walked to the table, he said his hellos and goodbyes. He grabbed some toast and grabbed me, “We have 10 minutes, come on.”

“Have a good day,” my parents cooed

“We will,” we chimed back.

We climbed into my car. I hated driving so Michael always drove for my. “Mom made you lunch,” I held up the brown bag that said, ‘Michael’ on it. 

He quickly glanced at it while driving, “That woman is my soul mate.”

“Because she made you a sandwich?” I laughed. “That’s not what soul mates are for.” 

“Not in that way,” he retorted. “I believe you’re my friendship soul mate.”

I smiled, “I can see that.” He pulled into the school parking lot and parked. We hopped out of my car and walked into school. I handed him his lunch and asked, “What’s your first class again?” 

“Algebra 3,” he huffed out.

I laughed softly and sarcastically said, “Your favorite!” We got to his locker and he said, “I so excited I could hurl myself out the window.”

“Please don’t, we need each other to get through this last year.”

“Yea, yea,” he smiled.

“You have to go to your locker. You know that Henderson kid left so your locker will be next to Luke,” Michael said with a soft voice.   
I just stared at him. Shit, I thought. I hadn’t talked to Luke since Christmas break of freshman year. We had been best friends since second grade. Once high school came around that was all over. Luke had wanted to be popular where as I wanted to just do well in school and be myself. Luke had never understood why I wanted that when, ‘Everyone could want to be you.’ He had pushed me out of his life, much to my dismay. I was practically in love with him and now every other girl, and some guys, were in love with him too.   
I had tried so hard to show him that I still could be friends with him and that it was okay to be yourself, but no. I guess it would never be enough. 

“No,” I whined to Michael. He had put his stuff up and closed his locker. He grabbed me and took me to my locker.

“No,” I repeated harshly. I saw that Luke had walked up to his locker it was second to the end. Mine was at the end. I had always wanted a locker at the end but not anymore. Why did my last name have to be Isaacs? I’d marry Michael right now just for his last name, Clifford.

Michael knew I had a thing for Luke back in the day. Michael had hated Luke freshman year especially after what all went down with Luke and I. Michael and Luke had settled their differences when they had to spend gym together last year. They were the only juniors in there, I made him swear he would never talk to me about it.

Michael pushed my all the way to my locker, almost knocking me into Luke. “Alright little lady,” Michael spoke with a smile. I wanted to punch it off. I was faced to Michael and Luke was behind me. I knew he had to be paying attention to us. “I’ll see you in fourth, we have Anthropology together.”

“Right,” I said harshly.

“Well, I’ll see you.” He looked over my shoulder, “Luke,” Michael spoke.

“Bye Michael,” Luke laughed. Michael smiled and walked away. I turned to get into my locker and put away my stuff quickly. I got what I needed and headed to my first class. 

“Bye Gwen,” I heard quietly. I just kept walking. 

I had finally gotten into fourth period when the teacher gave us the syllabi and let us talk. I was sat next to Michael in the desks fit for two. We were faced towards each other when he asked, “Did you talked to Luke.” I rolled my eyes, “No I haven’t.” 

I didn’t want him to tell him that Luke said bye to me because he’d ask why I didn’t say it back. “Also,” I spoke up again. “Keep your voice down Ashton and Calum are right behind us.” They were the popular guys, alongside Luke. They were trying not laugh as some poor girl, who was throwing herself at one of them. “Please, they’re not listening.” Michael said while looking over at them. They were right behind us. They might not seem like they were paying attention but they totally could. 

We had about 10 minutes left before lunch. Michael and I were still sitting there talking when we saw the girl, who had been chatting up the boys behind us, huffing and walking away. Ashton coughed and Michael and I swiftly turned our heads towards him. Calum spoke, “Would you guys mind talking to us so she will leave us alone?” Michael and I both laughed, “Sure man, I’m Michael and this is Gwen.” We had all gone to school for three years, sure it was kind of big, so I didn’t see why he said our names.

“Oh we know,” Ashton smiled. “Yea,” Calum started. “We know you, aren’t you dating?”

Michael and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. I turned back to them, “No. No, were just best friends.”

“Oh, sorry.” Calum laughed slightly with us. “God Calum, you can’t just ask people if they’re dating.” Ashton said. Michael laughed, anything close to Mean Girls and Michael would laugh. “Shut up, Ash” Calum laughed. 

“It’s alright Calum,” I said. “You’re not the first person to ask.” He smiled and nodded. 

“So you guys glad it’s the last year here and St. Matthew’s?” Ashton asked. He folded his hands and put them on the desk, as if to show he was interested.   
“You mean St. Hell Hole’s?” Michael spat. Both the other boys laughed and Ashton added, “Yea.” “Too fucking happy, I’m ready to get out into the real world.” Michael said.  
“Literally, same. I’m so ready for college.” Calum stated. 

Ashton spoke up, “What about you Gwen?” They all looked at me, “Well, uhh. I’m ready for high school to be over. I’m scared about having to be a grown up though. I just want to be ready for the real world.”   
“Wow,” Calum spoke. “You sound like Luke.” Ashton nudged his side. “I mean, uh. You’ll still have college to learn how to be a grown up.” Calum covered. I just smiled, “I guess you’re right.” The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. “Well,” Calum and Ashton both said, then laughing at each other. “It was great to get to talk to you two.” Calum said. “Yea,” Ashton piped. “Will see you guys tomorrow,” they both smiled. Michael and I nodded. “See ya,” I said. 

When I got to my locker I was glad to see Luke wasn’t there. I grabbed my lunch and head to the ‘seniors spot’ for lunch. We didn’t have to go to the lunch room since we were seniors, so we went to the gym. We sat on the bleachers, a three of rows up. 

“Only three more class periods and we’re done for the day.” Michael said happily. 

I smiled, “I know right.” 

Michael looked at the door, “Ew, there’s Jenna.” I laughed, Jenna was Michael’s ex. They had dated only for five months, but that was enough for Michael to not be a virgin and think he was the king of sex. They broke up because she thought he spent too much time with me and playing video games. 

“Hey guys,” Jenna waved. “Hey Jenna,” I smiled. “Yea, hey.” Michael stated. She kept walking with her friends. She her smile almost disappeared. 

“Real nice,” I turned to Michael. He just shrugged. 

Ashton, Luke, Calum, and more of the popular crowd walked into the gym. Michael and I both looked at them all walking. Ashton saw us and waved, we waved back. Luke looked at who Ashton was waving to and turned to look me in the eyes. I pulled my hand down and he smiled. I shot my head down to eat my sandwich.

“Real nice,” Michael laughed.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen finds out she has to tutor someone.

It had been two weeks since the first day of school and I was started to get back into the habit finally. My sleep schedule wasn’t so messed up anymore, finally.

School had been pretty good these couple of weeks. Michael and I had two classes and lunch together. Plus we even had a project in Anthropology. So Michael and I paired up with Calum and Ashton. It was a lot of fun, laughs, and work.

Though, I hate to go to my locker sometimes though. Girls would be leaning up against it as they flirted with Luke. He would just flirt back. Even my second to last class I had with Luke. So finally I was on to my last class and favorite class, English. We had been doing some creative writing, which had always been a passion of mine. Class ended and I packed up my stuff and turned what I needed to in.

It was Friday and my parents were going to a dinner party. So Michael and I were going to watch movies and eat pizza. I was almost out the door when my teacher spoke, “Oh, Miss Isaacs. Could you come here for a second?”

“Sure,” I turned and walked back to her desk. “What did you need?” I cocked my head to the side.

She ways sat looking up at me, “I have a student that is in my English 102 class and as you know we do a lot of writing.” I nodded, I was in that class last year. I had enjoyed it a lot. Michael always called me a nerd for being so into that class.

She went on, “Well you were my best student in that class. I was wondering if you could help me with tutoring a student? I’ve tried but they say they don’t understand my methods. I would give you extra credit on your own papers if they make anything above an 80.”

I thought for a moment, “I think that I could do that.”

“Great, he should be coming in here soon. He probably went to his locker.” She stood up.

“Alright,” I said. I heard the door open, I turned to look at none other than Luke Hemmings. He stopped in his tracks staring back at me.

“Ah, Mr. Hemmings,” my teacher spoke. This will be your new tutor, Miss. Isaacs. You two can figure out a schedule.” She said and left the room.

“Hey, uh. Thanks for doing this,” Luke spoke up after a minute of silence.

I blinked at him, “Sure. I’m available whenever really.”

“Alright,” he said.

“I have some sports practices and stuff but I’m sure we can figure something.”

“When is your next paper due?” I asked.

He thought for a second, “Wednesday.”

“Well, maybe we can get together this weekend?” I asked

“I’m not busy on Saturday,” he said. Seemed surprising, Mr. Popular free on Saturday. I started walking to the door to my locker. It happened to be right across the hall, Luke followed.

“I am too,” I’m sure Michael will be over but he wouldn’t bother us, much.

“Great,” he smiled. “I’ll text you,” he said. I had grabbed my stuff, both of us heading to the parking lot.

“Okay, uh. My number is-” Luke interrupted me, “Is it still the same number as before?” I looked over at him, “Well, yea.”

We reached his car, “Then I have it.” He hurried and went to his car opening the door and throwing his bag in.

“Thanks again. Text you tonight.” He smiled and got into his car.

I forced myself to keep walking. It wasn’t fair that he could still make me feel this way. I had deleted his number, I still remember it but, why didn’t he do the same? Did he think he would need it? Did he ever almost use it? I got to the car, seeing Michael inside. I hopped in and he turned the music down. Nice to see finally see you,” he joked. I didn’t laugh though.

He started to drive home. “Well how was the rest of your day?” I just shrugged, I didn’t want to talk. “Alright Danny Torrance, are you going to start talking through your finger or something?” I chuckled, but tried to hide it. We always made The Shining references to each other. “Redrum, Redrum,” he moved his finger up and down.

We pulled up to my house and got out of the car. We walked into the house and I saw my mom was home. I walked inside with Michael, “Mom?” “In the office!” heard her yell. Michael and I walked to the office and stood in the door way. She got up from the computer and pulled both Michael and I into hug. I hugged her back and she backed up.

“You and dad still going to the party,” I asked.

She nodded, “Yes ma’am. How was yawl’s day?” “It was pretty good, except something happened and Gwen won’t tell me.” I nudged Michael. “Ouch. See Mom, she really cut up about it.” He smirked. “Gwendolyn, what’s wrong?” she asked.

I huffed, better just say it. “I have to tutor someone for my English teacher.” Michael and my mother nodded waiting for more. I went on, “That someone happens to be Luke Hemmings.” They both stared at me until Michael laughed and my mom pinched him. “Ouch, you Isaacs women.” He giggled. “I’m just going to help him and it will be fine.”

“Sure sweetie,” my mom said with a reassuring smile.

“Anyway, why are you home early?” I asked

. “Oh, I had a client cancel. So I came home, I was tired anyway.” My mom ways a therapist. Sometimes I liked that I could go to her for advice but sometimes I just felt I was another one of her clients.

“Well,” I grabbed Michael. “We’re gonna go change.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was about 8:30 and Michael and I were just finishing up the pizza we got. My parents had left about forty minutes ago. I was expecting them back late. We were on the couch watching, Better Off Dead.

I was about to grab my Sprite when my phone buzzed, I recognized the number. I opened my phone up to see Luke’s text, **Hey Gwen, I was wondering when a good time to come over tomorrow would be?**

I sent back, **Any time after 11:00.** Then I saved his number quickly.

“Is that Lukey?” Michael asked.

I looked over to him, “It sure is Mikey.”

My phone buzzed and he texted, **Great, I’ll see you at 11:45**

 **See you then** , I texted.

I was not looking forward to this. I didn’t want to just fall for Luke the popular kid, like everyone else. I knew that what happened in the past would be forgiven if he just gave me the word. I hated myself for that, but it was true. I just can’t let him see that.

“See you then,” Michael said in his impression of me. I saw him looking at my phone that was still on. I punched his arm. “Shut up!” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ouch!” he yelled and fell off the couch.

I grabbed my phone to turn it off when I saw one more text from Luke, **:)**

It was a simple smiley face but it hit me like a ton of bricks. “Shit,” I mumbled to myself. This was going to be a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael calling Gwen's mom: mom. So freaking cute. Who loves Michael and Gwen's relationship as much as me?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen helps Luke with his paper. It's weird to have him in her house again.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and Michael singing Iron Maidens, Wasted Years in the shower. One of the great things about sharing a bathroom with Michael when he was over, was his singing. I picked up my phone to turn off my alarm, it was 10:30. Which meant I had one hour before Luke got here. My mom was at her book club meeting until 12:30. My dad was at his brother’s house, who knows how long he’d be over there.

I got up and got picked out some clothes. I grabbed my Elvis Costello shirt, underwear, and my black shorts from P.I.N.K. I banged on the door, “Hurry up.”

He stopped singing, “One minute Miss. Isaac’s” I heard the shower turn off. Michael started humming the song and I heard him step out of the shower. Then he unlocked the door. I walked in and saw him seeing him go into ‘his room.’ I put my stuff on the counter and got out my tooth brush. I started brushing and walked into Michael’s room. “What up?” I said with the tooth brush in my mouth. He was standing there shirtless going through his drawers.

He grabbed a shirt and turned around, “I’m good, girl. What’s up?”

I shrugged going back into the bathroom, “Nothing much, just about to get ready.”

He put on his shirt and stood in the doorway, “You smell take a shower.”

I rinsed and whipped my mouth, “Michael, I’m so glad to have a friend like you.” I said sarcastically.

He smiled, “You better hurry you have less than an hour. You got to look good.”

I rolled my eyes, “It’s not a party.”

“Sure it is,” he retorted. “This party is going to be totally Rufus!”

I laughed, “Don’t you get tired of quoting movies all the time?”

“Never Been Kissed is a classic, Gwen.” He rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“No you just love Drew Barrymore,” I smiled.

He walked back into his room, “Take your shower.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I took a 15 minute shower and got ready. I had put on a touch of makeup and put my hair up into a messy bun. I put my Spiderman socks on and ran downstairs. I had about three minutes until 11:30. I ran into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Michael turned around from the couch, “Well, well, well. Someone looks pretty, don’t they?” I shot him a funny face and grabbed my drink. I walked over to the back of the couch where Michael was sitting. Right then the doorbell rang. Michael and I both shot our heads to look at each other.

“You open it,” I said.

“No, you do it”

“Please Mikey!” I whined

“No Gwen, you’re a big girl.”

The doorbell rang again. “No I’m not, please!”

“Fine!” he shot up. “Go to the dinning room and I’ll bring him in there.”

“Okay,” I said as we both walked into opposite directions.

I had my stuff on the table and I sat down. I listened to Michael answer the door, “Hey Luke.” I heard Michael say. “Michael, what’s up? I didn’t know you were here.” Luke stated. “Come on in,” Michael said. “Oh I practically live here.” I heard them getting closer. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it to make me look busy. “Oh,” Luke said. “That’s cool, it is a fun house to be in.” Those words stung, if it was so fun maybe we’d still be friends. Michael spoke, “Yep, this is my second home. Well, practically my first.” I smiled at that, and Michael walked into the room with Luke. I looked up, “Thanks Mikey.” “No problem,” he said with a wink. “I’ll be in the den if you need me.” He walked out of the room leaving me with Luke.

“Hey,” Luke said quietly.

“Hi,” I said back. “We’re gonna work in here if that’s okay?”

“Yea, totally.” He said walking over to the seat next to me. He got out his laptop and papers.

“Okay, so what are we working on?” I asked.

“The Lottery,” he said. “Oh I love that one,” I smiled and took his book to find the story.

“Yea, it’s really interesting. Not what I thought it would be.” I turned to him.

“That’s what makes it so good. It’s like the small town Hunger Games.”

He smiled at me, “Yea, I guess so.” I looked back down at the book. God, I had missed that smile. I had seen it only a couple of times throughout high school. It seemed very genuine and that’s what made me crave seeing it again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had worked for an a little over an hour when my mom came in. “Gwen? Michael?” she said walking through the door.

“Yes ma’am?” we both yelled. “I have lunch.” She said walking into the kitchen.

I also could heard Michael jump up and run to the kitchen. “Mom! Thank you, I’m starving!” he said.

“Mom?” I heard Luke whisper.

“Michael, I’m sure that you could have found something in the house.”

Mom laughed. “I’m sure you’re right, but thank you anyway.” Michael said.

“Sure sweetie,” she giggled. “Gwen,” she said as walked into the dining room. She stopped seeing Luke, “Oh Luke, hi.”

“Hi, Mrs. Isaacs. How are you today?” Luke smiled.

“I’m doing fine thank you. Yourself?”

“Just fine. Gwen was helping me with some homework.” he said.

“Great! Do you two want some lunch? I got some Lenny’s sandwiches.” She asked. “Yes!” I stated, getting up “Sure,” Luke said following my lead. “Great,” she said, “It’s in the kitchen. I’m gonna go into the read and work for a bit.” She walked away with her food.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael, Luke, and I were all settled down on the couch watching reruns of The Golden Girls, on Lifetime. We were sitting there, eating and laughing. This reminded me of freshman year, first semester. This was what we three used to do. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Luke and Michael laughing at something Rose said.

“Jesus, I miss this.” Luke blurted.

We all got quiet. Michael and I both knew he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Luke spoke again, “I mean this show. No one I know watches it.”

You know us, I thought

“Except you guys.” he said as if he read my mind.

“Yea, I know what you mean.” Michael finally spoke up. “People our age don’t think it’s cool to watch anything but MTV and reality TV.”

“Yea, exactly” Luke retorted. We sat there and finished the episode. I spoke up, “Luke do you want to finish up your paper. We’re only three hundred words from the objective.” “Yea, sure. Let’s do that.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now 3: 25 when we had wrapped up. We had written a little more than what the goal was but he was happy. He saved it and shut his laptop with a smile. “I can’t believe I got that done today. Gwen, thank you so much. I would have been worrying about it all weekend”

“Sure, Luke” I smiled. I could help it he seemed so happy. “You just have to remember to edit it before you print it off.”

“Yea, I will do that. I promise. I’m just glad you’re helping me. You were always a great writer, are you still doing that? Writing, I mean?” Luke asked. I blinked, he remembered that?

“Uh, yea. Sometimes when I have the time.”

“You always loved it. I never understood it.” Luke laughed

I smiled, “I get to create my own worlds. I get to form things and I’m in control.”

He smiled at me for a minute and spoke softly, “Well, how could you not love that?”

I was about to say something when I heard my dad come through the front door. “Damn, whose car is out there? That is one sweet ride. Do either of my kids have a lady friend or gentleman caller over?” dad laughed. He walked into the dining room and stopped laughing, “Luke, wow. You’ve grown.”

“Hi, Mr. Isaacs. That would be my ‘sweet ride’ out there.” He laughed.

I knew my face was red, I was so embarrassed. I could hear Michael snickering in the den.

“It’s very nice, Luke. So, what are you two doing?” dad asked.

“I’m helping Luke with his English. I’m his tutor, our teacher sat us up.” I stated and Luke nodded.

“Oh,” my father said. “Well, that’s nice. Gwen, Gwen’s good at that. She’s good at English. She’s good at a lot of things. She’s, uh”

“Dad, I think we got it.”

“Right, I’m gonna. I’m gonna go. Nice to see you, Luke.” He went to find my mom, I’m sure.

I put my head down on the table, “Excuse me, I have to die now.”

Luke tried to hide his giggles which lead to more giggles. “Hey it’s, it is okay.” He said as he gathered up the rest of his things and put them into his bag.

We both got off and walked to the front door. He spoke again, “I think we should meet every Saturday if that’s good? Also, Wednesday's are good.” I opened the door, “Okay then, that’s fine with me.”

“Okay, great. I’ll see you at our lockers. Thanks again!” He said walking out to his car.

 _Our_ lockers

“See you,” I spoke.

_Our lockers_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting on my bed with Michel, it was about midnight. We had been watching 80’s movies on my laptop since 7:00. Right now we were watching, Sixteen Candles. Michael and I were repeating the words from the mechanic scene between Sam and Farmer Ted, where he asked to barrow her panties for a bet. We also were downing chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

“You’d let me barrow your panties if I need to right?” Michael said.

“Why? Do you make a bet with your friends like he did.” I said, pointing at the screen.

“No, but if I did?” “I guess, you are my best friend.” I laughed.

“Awesome,” he said. We both went back to the movie. Sometimes I wish I could just date Michael, I loved him to death. It’s not that we hadn’t tried though. Last year we decided to kiss and see what happened. We both felt it was too weird. Although because I hadn’t dated I didn’t want to be a high school virgin. I asked Michael to be my first, he didn’t want to at first. I finally talked him onto it, since we both knew we only liked each other as friends, seemed perfect. I would never forget that night, it had brought Michael and I even closer. My phoned buzzed and I was confused because it was from Luke. It said, **I found The Golden Girls online really cheap! I think I’m gonna buy a couple of seasons. :)**

“What are you smiling about?” Michael asked

I didn’t realize I was smiling, “What? Oh, Luke texted me.” I held my phone up for him to see.

“Hell yes,” he said with a chuckle

“Michael,” I sighed

“Yea Gwen?”

“I think I’m crushing on him again and I hate it.” I said quietly

"That's why they call them crushes. If they were easy they'd call them something else." He said. I rolled my eyes, “Stop quoting the movie.”

He smiled and held my hand, “You’re in control of this. If you heart gets in the way try and think first.” I nodded. We both went back to the movie and I picked up my phone, **I think you should go for it** , I texted.

I’m in control

 _I’m_ in control, I said to myself.

I looked down to see Luke had texted, another damn smiley face.

I’m _not_ in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm really liking this. I love The Golden Girls so I had to put that in there. Plus I watch a lot of movies. So yea, there will be many different quotes. 
> 
> I love quotes.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wants some answers and Michael and her get invited to Calum's party.

It was Wednesday and I was ready to get home. The final bell rang and I headed to my locker. I opened my locker and grabbed my backpack. I stuffed my math book and my notepad into my bag as Luke approached his locker. He was going to be coming home with me this afternoon, since that’s what we agreed on.

We had only really said, ‘hi’ to each other at our lockers all week. Plus, he hadn’t texted me since the whole Golden Girls thing. Not that I had been waiting.

“Hey Gwen?” Luke asked.

I shut my locker and turned to him, “Yea Luke?”

“We’re still on for after school, right?”

I nodded, “Yea, of course. I’m just about to head home.” I looked over to Michael’s locker where he was packing, then back at Luke.

“Okay, great.” He said stuffing his English book into his bag, along with some others. “I’ll meet you there then.”

I was about to say alright when someone rudely interrupted me. “Lukey! You want to hang out today?” it was Vanessa Jade. She made fun of the way I kicked a ball in middle school, haven’t liked her since.

I guess I was staring because she looked at me and said, “Take a picture it will last longer.”

“Wow, good one. Did you get that witticism from your grandmother? Cause I’m sure it’s as old as her.” I spat. I had no idea where that came fun. This was my space and she was intruding and Lukey? If she really knew him she’d know he hates that pet name.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Luke bust out into a fit of laughter, shutting his locker. “What the hell?” Vanessa said.

I was about to go off on her when Luke spoke. “Whoa,” he stepped between us. He stood in front of me and used a hand to grab mine. I figured it was to calm me down but it only made me more nervous. “Sorry Vanessa, not today. I have plans with Gwen.”

She scoffed, “Who?”

Really bitch, we’ve gone to school together for eight years.

Luke spoke, “My poor friend you’re being so rude to.”

“Yea,” I spoke. “So if you’re done getting rejected by Luke I’d like to go home please.”

She squawked and walked away. I looked around to notice that a couple of people and started staring. Luke still had my hand and quickly started to drag me out of the hallway. We were buy the door when Luke grabbed Michael, who has a quizzical look, with his other hand.

Luke hauled us out of the school. When we finally got to the parking lot Luke busted into a fit of more laughs. Michael asked, “What the hell happened?” Luke had started then to try and explain what happened when he couldn’t stop laughing. Which only made Michael want to know more. We stopped at my car and I realized I was giggling.

Luke still couldn’t stop laughing enough to tell Michael. I spoke, “Let Luke drive to our house so he can collect himself. Then he can tell you when we’re there.”

Michael and Luke both nodded.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

We got to my house and all went in. Luke was smiling really big, “Gwen, I can’t believe you did that.”

I smiled and told the boys I was going to change. I walked upstairs when I heard Michael say, “Stop laughing and tell me what happened!” Which only made Luke giggle even more.

I was in my room changing and grabbing my laptop when I heard two eruptions of laughter downstairs. Guess Luke finally stopped laughing long enough to tell Mikey the story. It made me smile.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where the boys where eating chips and excitedly talking about what happened between Vanessa and I. I walked over grabbing a chip when Michael asked me, “Can I barrow your balls sometime?”

I laughed, “Grow your own.”

“Where did you grow yours?” he asked.

I shrugged, “I have been tired of her shit since Middle school. She needed to be knocked down a peg.”

“Well good work,” Luke responded. “Maybe now she’ll stop trying to ask me out.”

Michael grinned, “Gwen, you could be Luke’s bodyguard from girls.”

I rolled my eyes and Luke’s phone rang. Luke got it out, “Oh, I’m going to take this.” He said and walked into another room. I walked over to Michael and we talked about our day when we heard Luke say, “Oh no man, I’m not hanging with her. She’s just tutoring me. Trust me.”

“Guess we’re still not good enough to be his friend,” Michael said.

I huffed, “Dick. Thinking he’s so cool. Next time a girl he hates asks him out, I’m going to help her get him.”

Michael chuckled, “Well, I doubt that will happen soon. You probably scared all the girls away.”

I huffed out a laugh, “Yea right, girls throw themselves at him left and right. Just wait until tomorrow, I’m sure Vanessa will be back. She’s probably planning out her come-ons right now.”

Michael laughed and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, “Don’t worry about her. She’s probably just mad seeing as you used the word, ‘witticism’ and her vocabulary isn’t that big.”

I laughed, no matter how angry I was I could always count on Michael to lift me up. Luke walked in looking at us a little weird. Michael still had his hand on my face from fixing my hair. He saw Luke come in and he moved away. “Let’s go knock our homework out,” Michael insisted. He reached behind me to grab the chips and whispered, “He looked a little jealous.” I shook my head and grabbed my bag, I refused to think about that right now.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

We were all at the dining room table finishing up homework. This was always where Michael and I worked. It had a lot of space for our stuff and it was close to the kitchen.

I had finished helping Luke with his English half an hour ago but he asked to say so he could finish something else. He said something about he probably wouldn’t do it at home. Michael and I had looked at each other knowing Luke was “secretly” wanting to hang out with us.

Michael had put his books away signaling he was done with his homework and said, “Even just taking the books out is too much work. Thank god I finished that shit.”

I laughed, “Well, I have one more problem.”

Luke chimed in, “I have three.”

I finished as soon as my mom walked into the house, “Guys?”

“Dining room,” Michael and I yelled. I grabbed my phone to check the time which read, 5:23. My mom came in seeing us three, “Hey guys, I’m about to start dinner.” Michael hopped up, “Oh mom? My actual parents will both be home until Sunday, so I’m going to eat over there tonight.” She smiled, “Of course dear, we’ll miss you. Your parents are coming over on Sunday for lunch before your dad leaves.”

“Alright, awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He hugged her and then came around to Luke and me. He gave Luke a pat on the back, “Later man.”

“Later, Michael.”

Michael then came to my chair hugging me from behind, with a kiss on the head, “Bye buddy.” He stared to leave and then turned back with a small wave. “Bye buddy,” I smiled as he left. I heard the door shut, I already missed Michael. He was practically my brother so when he left it was just weird. I have to give it to him though. No matter how his parents left him alone he was always happy to see them. With his father being a traveling salesperson and his mother, a real estate agent, that left barely time form Michael. They had always been workaholics but Michael had never mentioned it. I think he had enjoyed the time alone until now. Now he was older and he needed attention and a family, which he happily found with mine.

Luke had just finished up and started putting his books away. I had been fiddling on my phone for a minute. My mom had left briefly and came back into the dining room, “Luke, would you like to stay for dinner?”

Yea right, I had thought about him on the phone earlier.

‘She’s just my tutor, _trust_ me.’

“I’d love to if it’s not too much trouble.” Luke beamed.

What?

“What?” I said, looking at him. Shit, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Gwen,” my mother whispered harshly.

Luke looked at me, his smile gone. “Oh, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know you’re just my tutor.”

Well, apparently not.

“Oh Luke, its fine! I think she was just surprised, is all. It’s been a long time since you’ve stayed for dinner is all.”

“Right,” he said, trying to smile.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Luke and I had helped my mother get ready for dinner. We made the salad and sat the table. I had even sent a text to Michael telling him what was going on and all he had sent back was, **HAHAHAHAHAHA! My god!**

**This shit isn’t funny** , I sent back. Luke was trying to make small talk with me as we got glasses and drinks.

**Uh, yea it is Gwen. I’m just lucky I’m not there.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

So far this dinner had been sufficiently awkward. My dad had gotten home at about six thirty, he had a crazy client that kept changing his story. I had always loved listening to his client and case stories, when he’d talk about them. With him being a lawyer, it helped me realize I never wanted to be one.

Once my father saw Luke, he got word vomit, yet again. Talking about how great I am at things and whatnot. God, I wish Michael was here. He could have made this less bizarre. Luke looked like he was having the time of his life though. He was laughing, smiling, and quick with conversation. We had talked about his family, how his older brother were doing. My parents had also asked him about what all he does in school.  

“Well, right now I’m on the swim and soccer team. I plan to play baseball in the spring. But during the winter I’m going to focus on school.” Luke explained.

“That sounds great,” my mother said.

“Yea, you sound like a very busy fellow. I remember when we used to go to your and Gwen’s soccer games when you were younger.” My father alleged.

I giggled, “Yea, I remember Luke scored for the other team. In third grade, it was so funny. You were so proud.”

We all started to laugh around the table, Luke spoke, “Hey! That was my first game. I’ve gotten better.”

“Yea, yea. I know, I’ve seen you play.” I retorted, still giddy.

“Recently?” Luke asked

“Oh no, not this year. Michael and I went to some last year,” I said, shrugging.

“I didn’t know that,” Luke spoke.

I didn’t know why that mattered but I said, “We were just having school spirit. I miss playing sometimes, so I go to watch.” I could feel him looking at me but I didn’t want to look at him. I think my parents understood because my mom got up and grabbed something’s to take to the kitchen. I had picked up my plate and left with my mom. I could hear my dad still talking to Luke.

“Gwen,” my mother whispered to me. She had apparently said it a couple of times.

“Wh- Yea?” I said.

“Are you and Luke becoming friends again?” she asked.

“Ugh, no. Well, I don’t kno- maybe? Why?” I blurted. I guess I see I get word vomit for my dad. She looked too just amused, “Alright sweetie calm down, this isn’t the ACT.” Right then Luke and my dad came in laughing about something. “Yea Mr. Isaac’s, I remember that! Going to Florida was so much fun with you guys.”

Florida, which was the summer before freshman year. We had gone to my family’s condo and Disneyworld. It had been such a great summer, especially that week. That was the week I had officially understood my feelings for Luke, which were love. I wanted to tell him so badly. I had imagined that we could start dating and then we would be high school sweethearts. That all changed once we actually started school.

“Well, Isaac’s family. I really have had a great time tonight. Thank you for everything, I better get going.” Luke spoke.

“Awe, well we enjoyed having you Luke.” My mother said.

“Yea, we did. Gwen told us about the schedule so I guess we’ll so you on Saturday.” My dad said.

“Yea!” He perked. “I’ll see you then. Oh, I have to grab my bag.” He turned to go grab his backpack. I followed and then turned to my parents, “I’m going to walk him to his car.”

“Sure honey,” they both looked at me with huge grins. I just gave them an unamused face and met Luke at the door. I opened it and walked out with him, I spoke once we reached his car. “So why did you tell that person on the phone you weren’t ‘hanging’ out with me?” Oh shit Gwen.

“What?”

“I’m just your tutor?” I didn’t know where this was going but I needed to understand what we were doing. If I was just some tutor he wouldn’t be staying for dinner. He wouldn’t want to come over every Saturday, willingly. He wouldn’t be remembering Florida with my dad.

“Oh, that was Ashton. I said that because he thinks I have a crush on you or something.”

“Oh,” I said, confused.

He leaned on his car looking at the ground, “I think he thinks you’re cute.”

“Oh,” I said, still confused.

“Yea, I was trying to get him off my back.” He huffed out a laugh still looking at the ground.

“Well, alright. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” I was about to turn away when Luke spoke, still not looking at me. “Gwen? Why does Michael call your mom, mom?”

I laughed softly, and his head shot up. Out of all he could have asked, I didn’t think it would be that. “Well, he basically has become my parent’s son. So he calls them both mom and dad. It started off as a joke but then they all got in the habit of doing it.” I looked over at Michael’s house and could see him peeking through his window, I tried not to laugh.

“Oh,” he nodded. “I guess I’ve missed a lot.”

I didn’t really know what to say to that. I’m mean of course he had missed a lot. He stopped being my friend. Why else would he have missed it? I wanted to cry and scream at him but them cry and kiss him. How was it that he could make me feel this way?

“I’m sorry for all that’s happened between us Gwen. I was a horrible friend.”

This was really making me feel awkward but I said, “I accept your apology Luke.” Something dad always told me was to say was, ‘I accept your apology’ because just forgiving them makes it easier for them to do it again.

“You shouldn’t though,” he said.

“Luke,” I breathed. “It was a long time ago. Sure I’m mad at you but you had your reasons. I hope it was all worth it in the end.”

“I’m still trying to make it worth it.” He said quietly. What did he mean by that? He leaned off his car and came towards me. He opened his arms for a hug and wrapped them around me. He whispered, “I’ll see you at our lockers tomorrow” he stepped back with a soft smile.

_Our lockers_

“Right see you,” I spoke. He got into his car, waved, and drove away.

I stood there before I heard a window open and my so called best friend yell, “Get a room!”

“Get a life!” I yelled back flipping him off and walking back into my house.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Thursday wasn’t very interesting, except for the fact that Vanessa and her gaggle of girls wouldn’t stop giving me rude looks. Plus, Luke talked to me more often by our lockers. Just asking me how class was or what he was eating for lunch. In the class we share he even moved to sit behind me. He would start commenting while the teacher was teaching. I have to say, he made me laugh.

It was now Friday, it was eventful to say the least. Luke gave me an extra Twinkie his mom had packed in his lunch. He knew they were my favorite. Michael made fun of me for eating it the whole time.

When Michael and I were in Anthropology doing our project with Ashton and Calum. We had been there for half the class working when Ashton spoke, “Oh hey, guys! Calum’s having a party, we wanted to invite you two.” I looked over at Calum who nodded. “Awe, cool Cal.” Michael said, then turned to me, “We’re not busy tonight.” I shook my head, “No we’re not. You want to go?” “Sure only if you do,” Michael said. I nodded.

“Great,” Ashton said clapping his hands together. I had tried to see if Luke was telling the truth with this whole, ‘Ashton liking me’ thing. He was so nice and giddy though, so it was hard to tell.

Calum gave Michael his number so he could text him his address. I knew Michael liked Calum, they had a lot in common. I figured it was important for Michael to have some guy friends. Right then Ashton whispered to me, “Luke will be there.” I looked up at him from what I was doing, “What?” “At the party,” Ashton rolled his eyes with a big grin. I looked over at Michael and Calum who were too busy talking about Green Day to be listing to us. I looked back at Ashton and whispered back, “Okay, so?”

Ashton gave me a ‘bitch please face,’ “Come on Gwen, I know you two like each other. I know your past.” Luke had talked to Ashton about our past? “Yea, we _were_ friends. That’s it.” “Riiight.” He giggled. “Look, we had a falling out. Plus he has tons of girls that he likes. I’m sure.” I spat. He just smirked, “Well, if you’re so sure. Maybe I can get your number and we can talk about it privately.” I laughed, “Are you trying to be smooth?” He laughed back, “ _Trying_? I’m nailing this.” I shrugged and pulled out my phone, “I guess you’re right.” He smiled taking it and putting his number in, “Told you.”

Michael nudged me but I ignored it. I would be bombarded with questions at lunch so I waited until then. Finally the bell rang for lunch and we all put up our projects. “See you guy’s tonight,” Calum waved. Ashton followed behind him and winked, “Later Gwen, I’ll text you.”

Michael and I were walking to our lockers when he snickered, “What the fuck Gwen?”

“What?” I played dumb.

“Are you really going to hop on the Ashton train?”

“No Michael, I’m trying to find a new best friend.” I said.

“You’re so sarcastic, I love you.”

“Who said I was being sarcastic?” I went to my locker.

“Right, I’m going to get my food.” He said and walked off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was my second to last class when Luke was behind me. He was talking about how big the teacher’s ass is and how it is defying gravity. I was trying not to get caught laughing when finally the bell rang. Luke and I got up and started to head to our lockers. “Luke, you’re going to get me into trouble.” He chuckled, “I’m not even trying to.” “Right,” I retorted.

We got to our lockers when I saw Ashton texted me, **I’ll see you at 8!**

“So do you have plans for the weekend?” Luke asked.

I put my phone away, “Michael and I are going to Calum’s party tonight.” I shut my locker, with my books in my hands.

“Really?” he smiled. “Me too, that’s awesome. I never see you at parties, I know you never liked them.”

“Ugh, yea. I mostly doing it for Michael. Plus Ashton invited us.”

Luke shifted, “Ashton? Oh you guys are partners in class right?”

I nodded, “Speaking of which, I got to get to class.”

“Alright, bye.” He waved.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I was leaving my last period when I stopped by my teacher’s desk. I had turned in a story but I wanted to ask how Luke was doing in her class. “Hi, I just wanted to make sure Luke had turned in his last two papers.”

“Yes, he has Gwen. They have been much better and he has even been more focused in class.” She said excitedly.

I smiled, “I gave him some tips and some old notes to help him.”

“Oh that’s so great. I’m glad that you’ve been able to help him with that. I’m happy he suggested you to me.”

“I’m sorry?” I must have heard that wrong.

“Oh my, he didn’t want me to tell you. I had said something about finding one of my best students to help. He knew you were in the class last year and suggested you.”

I just stood there and she kept going, “He wanted me to keep it a secret for some reason. I’m not sure why.”

“I think I do,” I said. I looked up at her, “Thank you, I best get going.”

“Well, sure dear. Have a great weekend.”

“You too,” I walked out and went to my locker and saw Luke there. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know how this was supposed to make me feel. I walked up to my locker quietly, I opened it and got my stuff out. Luke was texting someone and I tried to leave as quickly as possible. I shut my door and started to walk off and I heard, “Bye Gwen.” I waved still walking.

I snatched Michael and took him to the car. “Ouch, ouch, ouch.” We finally got to the car and I got into it waiting for Michael. I hadn’t said anything and I knew I was going to explode when he got into the car. As soon as he shut the door I cried out, “He specially asked the teacher for me to be his tutor!”

“Whoa, what the hell?” Michael asked, he hadn’t even started the car. He just sat there and faced me.

“Luke, Luke asked the teacher for me to be his tutor. He did this on purpose, he didn’t want her to tell me. It accidently slipped out of her mouth. Why is he doing this?” I put my hands over my face and tried to breathe.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Michael took my hands pulling them down and then cupping my face. “Gwen, sweetie. It is okay, you’re going to be fine. You can just talk this out with him and you’re going to get some answers, alright?”

I took a deep breath out and nodded, “Alright, you’re right.”

“Alright,” he smiled. “I’m going to start the car and we’re going to go home then we can get ready.” He brushed his thumb across a tear that had escaped.

I nodded and he removed his hands to start the car. We drove home and I got a text from Luke saying, **See you tonight :)**

I’m _not_ ready for this party.

 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Michael and I were walking to Calum’s house because he only lived three blocks away. It was a beautiful night anyway, so I was enjoying the walk. Michael had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. He was trying to calm me down for tonight, I was still freaked from earlier today.

“Gwen, it will be fine. Tonight you can get some answers from Luke.” He squeezed my shoulder.

I nodded, “Yea, you’re right, answers.”

He smirked, “Oh course I’m right. Oh, this is it.” We both stopped in front of a big brick house.

“It’s cute,” I said. Michael nodded and took my hand as we walked up the driveway. He rang the doorbell and let go of my hand. The door swung open revealing Ashton, “Gwen, Michael! Glad you guys could make it. Come on in!” We both smiled and walked in, taking a look around. We got there about 8:15 and the crowd was already huge. There was some Katy Perry playing in the background and lots of people running around getting drinks. Calum was in his living room on the couch with a girl, Kate Johns. I didn’t know her that well, she had joined the school her sophomore year. She was really nice the two times I talked to her. Calum saw us and stood, “Hey guys!” He pulled both of us into a hug. We hugged him back and chuckled, “Calum! Thanks for inviting us.” Michael spoke.

“Of course, thanks for coming. Ashton and I are glad we got to start talking to you two in class. You two are tremendous. Change of pace from all the other people we hang out with.” Calum snickered.

I didn’t know why he was being so truthful. Or why he was choosing now to tell us. All I could think about was Luke leaving me freshman year because I _didn’t_ fit in with the people he ‘hung’ with.

“We’re just as normal as you,” I said.

Calum smiled, “Nah, you’re better.” He turned to Michael, “Oh dude! I have to show you my signed All Time Low copy.”

Michael jumped with excitement, “Hell yes!” He turned to me, “Is that okay?”

I nodded, “Of course, I find you later.”

He grabbed me and kissed my cheek, “Awesome.” He then let Calum take him up to his room.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! I'm gonna post the other part tonight. I just have to edit it.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen gets some answers

 

 

It was about ten when I went and grabbed a water from the kitchen. Thank god they had these for the designated drivers. I had never enjoyed drinking. The thought of not being in control of my own body terrified me. I tried to steer clear of it when I could. If I did drink it was always in the comfort of my own home, but only to get me buzzing.

I had only seen Michael a couple of times, always with Calum. Calum was showing Michael off like it was his business. Michael, I could tell, was getting to be pretty drunk. With Michael being around Calum, girls had started to flock to him. Which I found quite funny because Michael had only ever had one girlfriend and Calum had, had many.

Last time I saw him he had been making out with his ex, Jenna. Couldn’t wait to tell him that in the morning. I decided to go into the game room where some people were having a Mario Kart battle. I sat and watched until about eleven when some girls I knew from English started asking me about writing, classes, and Michael. I had been in a really deep conversation with a girl, Holland, when Ashton appeared at my side.

I hadn’t noticed him at first but Holland had. She was staring at him like she could believe he was right there. Ashton put his arm around me, “Hey it’s Holland, right?”

She nodded, giddy she replied, “Yes! Hi Ashton, how are you?”

“I’m great,” he replied. “Just buzzing, you know?”

She nodded, “Me too, wow.”

 Wow, Ashton has a very strange effect on girls. He was very attractive though. I moved my head to look at him, I had never been this close to him before. He was very muscular, I had heard he was in a band. He had dimples that were very precious. Dark blonde, tousled hair, very large hands and eyes. He always seemed happy and flirty, no wonder most girls wanted him. I probably would too if I didn’t already like Lu- I mean if I was looking for a guy.

Shit, I could even listen to myself anymore.

“Awesome,” Ashton said, jerking me out of my thoughts. “Holland, do you mind if I barrow Gwen here for a bit?”

Her smiled had fallen and inch. She looked at me and I gave her an apologetic smile. “Sure, Ashton. Gwen, I’ll text you later. I still want to hear about your story.”

“Please do,” I smiled and waved to her as she walked away. Ashton had replaced her spot in front of me. “Have you seen Luke?” he asked.

“No, why?” I questioned.

“No reason,” he smiled and took my hand. “Come on.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

We had walked around talked for what seemed like a really long time. Ashton was a lot more than I thought. He was smart, funny, and a great listener. I was really enjoying talking to him. I had talked to his in Anthropology, but never just us two. I saw Luke in the doorway of the room we were in. I gave him a smile, being nice. He just walked out of the room and I frowned. “Turn that frown upside down,” Ashton giggled. I turned to look at him, “Oh sorry.” “Don’t be, what’s wrong?”

I didn’t want to tell him it was Luke so I said, “Oh nothing.” He sighed, “Gwen. How can we be friends if you don’t trust me?” I laughed, “Ash, I barely know you.” “It was Luke wasn’t it?”

Wow, he was good. He took my silence for a yes. “I knew he didn’t just want you to be his tutor.”

“What are you talking about? Is he using me or something?” I accused.

Ashton smirked, “I think you know better than to think that of Luke.”

“No, he didn’t want to be friends with me. I have any right to think of him as I want.”

“You’re right,” Ashton nodded. “But you and I know, you don’t think he’s like that.” Fucking Ashton, how the hell did he know what I was feeling? I walked away from him and went to the front yard. He followed me and we stayed silent.

“He’s my best friend Gwen. I know him and I know you’re past.”

“Then why are you flirting with me?” I asked. He had gotten my number and he was being flirty. Wasn’t he?

“It’s my personality,” he chuckled. “I happen to really like you and want to be your friend. I don’t have many friends who are girls that have the same taste in music, movies, and more with me.”

I smiled softly, looking down “Right.”

“Plus, Luke might actually fess up about why he’s doing all this if he thinks I’m trying to swoop in on you.” I shot my head up in question. Ashton continued, “Yea, I bet he’s looking through the window, right now.” I looked over and sure enough, I saw Luke standing by the window. He was standing with a group of people who were by it, but not participating in the conversation. He looked away and left the window when I saw him.

“Ashton, how do you do that?” I asked.

“Oh like know everyone’s thoughts, feelings, etc.?”

I nodded and he replied, shrugging. “It’s a gift.”

I nodded, sarcastically, “Right.” Just then a bunch of kids started piling out of the house, to leave. I saw someone holding Michael up. They were getting closer and closer, when I saw it was Luke who was with Michael.

They came over to Ashton and me. Luke spoke up, “Hey. I thought it was time for this boy to go home. I’ll be surprised if he doesn’t get alcohol poisoning.”

Ashton and I both chuckled, “It’s almost one, and I better go help Cal get everyone else out.” Ashton went and hugged Luke, it looked like he whispered something because Luke nodded his head. Ashton turned back to me, going in for a hug. “Be nice and listen to him,” he whispered. He pulled back and kissed my cheek, “Text you later.” He pat Michael on the shoulder as he walked back up to the house.

I remember what Ashton said about making Luke talk to me faster by pretending he was interested. I felt it was working because Luke didn’t look happy. He spoke, “Where’s your car? I’ll put Michael in for you.”

“Oh shit, Michael and I walked.” I replied. If I knew he was going to get piss drunk I would have driven. Luke laughed, “You walked? It’s like three blocks.” “I like walking,” I fought back. He rolled his eyes with a smile, “I know, I’m just messing with you. I can drive you two, if that’s okay?” I nodded, “Sure, I’d really appreciate it. My parents are home so we just have to be quite.” Their room was at the complete opposite end than mine. So if we just got him in my room we’d be fine. I wanted him in my room because Michael hated waking up alone with a hangover.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Aright,” I helped grab Michael who was half asleep on Luke. “Gwen, there you are. I’ve missed you.” I smiled as we took him to Luke’s car, “I’ve missed you too.”

“I had fun tonight,” Michael spoke.

“We know,” Luke smiled.

“Luke, you’re here! Hi!”

“Hi bud, how are you?” he asked

“I’m so good,” Michael giggled. “I fucked my ex-girlfriend.”

“Michael!” I gasped. He was going to hate himself tomorrow. We got to Luke’s car where Luke was grinning at what Michael said.

“Gwen, it wasn’t good. She’s so crazy, I mad her cum and she started crying. She was like, ‘I miss you! I miss your dick.’” We put Michael in the backseat and he laid down. Luke and I had both started giggling quietly. We got in and Luke started the car, “I’m sorry it wasn’t good. I hope you don’t do it again.” I said.

“Yea, she was a bitch.”

“At least you made her cum,” Luke laughed and I slapped his arm.

Michael laughed and then said something that made me want to jump out of the car. “Gwen, do you remember when I made you cum?”

The whole car got quite. I wanted to kill Michael, I wanted to kill him. No one knew about my first time with Michael. It was our best friend secret for life, until now.

“You screamed my name, it was so hot. You didn’t cry like Jenna. Too bad I only like you as a friend and I was doing you a favor. Cause I’d do it again.”

“Shut up Michael,” I said, trying to stay calm.

“Okay, I’m tired anyway.” We pulled into my driveway in silence. I wanted to say something but what do I say to that. Luke and I both got out and went to the back to get Michael. Luke threw him over his shoulder. Two things had happened during high school to Luke, growth and muscles. I unlocked my front door and we quietly took Michael upstairs. “Just put him on my bed, on his side.” Luke nodded, still not looking at me. I took off Michael’s shoes and socks when Luke finally spoke. “So you two had sex as a favor?”

I stood up and turned around to look at him. He looked like a puppy, I hated it. “Well, I didn’t want to be the high school virgin anymore. I hadn’t dated anyone and he had broken up with Jenna. He was already experienced and my best friend, I asked him to do it. We realized after it all happened that we still wanted to stay friends and nothing more.”

Luke nodded, “I understand, that was pretty perfect really.” I nodded this time, “It was, I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Luke looked and me from the ground. “Now I have a question.” I stated.

“Yea?” he asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

“Why did you ask our English teacher specifically for me to be your tutor?”

His eyes widened, “What?”

“We were talking about your last two papers and it slipped out.” I answered.

He sighed and spoke, “I needed a reason to talk to you.”

“Okay well now it’s my turn to ask, what?”

He smiled slightly, “I needed to talk to you again.”

“You could have just talked to me.”

“You hated me,” Luke replied and I didn’t say anything, he was right. “It had to be where you had to talk to me. Luckily I’m horrible at English and you aren’t.”

“Why though?”

“A week after we stopped being friends, freshman year. I realized that I was an idiot. I was so stupid to leave my best friend in the dust. I was so wrapped up in being popular that I didn’t see what really made me feel special. Not having a bunch of people know who I am or want to be me. It was that having someone who liked me for me and believed in me. Like you and even Michael. I made some great friends but I could have made them still with you by my side.”

I was so overwhelmed, I wanted to cry again. I wanted to punch him for realizing what I knew the day he left but I was too happy that he had actually admitted it. “Why now?” I asked, “Why did you wait so long?”

“I was scared, but I knew I had to do it this year. I couldn’t just let you never know how stupid I was.”

“Oh I knew,” I smiled. He grinned and huffed out a laugh, “I deserve that.” He checked his phone, “I better get home.”

“Oh okay,” I was a little disappointed but I wanted to have this conversation when it wasn’t almost two in the morning and Michael was behind me drunk and burping in his sleep.

“Walk me out?” Luke requested.

“Sure,” I shook my head.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

We got to his car in a comfortable silence. He unlocked his car and opened his door. I stood a couple of feet away. It was early in the morning, bad decisions are made at this time of day. I want to kiss him and that wasn’t okay yet. I think he was afraid of doing something too because he stayed behind his open door.

“Tonight was interesting,” he smiled.

“You’re telling me,” I chuckled.

Luke sighed, “Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You mean in a couple of hours,” I responded.

He laughed and nodded, “A couple of hours.”

“Night Luke.”

“Goodnight Gwen,” he smiled and got into his car, pulling out. I waved as he drove away.

 Only a couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Luke Hemmings, help.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a boys night

I woke up to a sleeping Michael next to me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked over at Michael, who was snoring loudly. I chuckled a bit, no matter how many times I told him he snored he never believed me. I had even recorded him once and he told me flat out, ‘no.’

I got up and grabbed some clothes heading to the shower. After I got out and went back into my room, seeing Michael still sleeping, half off of the mattress. I rolled my eyes with a smile and went downstairs to get him some water and food before waking him. I grabbed a water and made a sandwich. I was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was 11:30. Luke was early.

I put the stuff down on the stairs and opened the door, to a smiling Luke. “Hey, you’re early.” I said. “Oh, do you want me to stand her until 11:45?” he smirked. “Yes actually,” I smirked back.

“Well before you close the door on me,” he pulled out Advil from his backpack. “I thought Michael could use this.” I laughed, “Yes! That would be great. I was just about to wake him up, want to come?” “Hell yes,” he walked in and grabbed the sandwich and water. “Those are for Mikey.” I stated as we walked up the stairs. “I know, I thought I’d carry them for you.” I smiled, “Well, thank you.”

“Where are your parents?” he asked as we walked into my room.

“Mom’s at book club and dad had to finish up some work.”

“Ah,” he said. He looked at Michael and tried not to laugh, “He looks dead, Gwen.”

“He probably is,” I giggled. “At least he’ll want to be when we wake him up.” We both crouched down beside him and Luke got the Advil ready. I started to pet Michael’s hair, “Mikey, buddy, wake up.” He started moving around and stretching. “Come on Michael, wake up. I got you some food and Luke got you Advil.”

“Ughhh,” Michael moaned. “Advil me, please.” He said, holding out his hand. We gave him what he needed and he sat up not opening his eyes. I placed the sandwich in hand and he ate it, eyes still closed.

“How you doing, Mikey?” Luke asked.

“Could you not yell at me?” Michael asked and we chuckled, Luke muttering a ‘sorry.’

“I’m doing pretty shitty Luke, thanks for the Advil.”

“Sure man,” he said. “So are you ready to hear about what you did last night?” I asked

“Well if there is something you have to tell me then I feel it’s bad so, no. I don’t think I’m emotionally ready.” he answered, finishing up the sandwich with eyes still closed.

“You slept with Jenna,” I blurted. Sure enough that made his eyes open. “Jenna,” he cried, and fell back on the bed. “Yea, apparently you made her cry. She said she, ‘missed your dick.’ I believe that’s how you put it.” Luke said.

“Shit, I remember. Cause I was hanging with Calum and all these girls were around me and then Jenna was suddenly there taking me to a room so we could, you know. Then she cried after her climax. I told you guys in the car and I said something about, Gwen when you and I-” he stopped. “Oh shit, Gwen I’m so sorry. That was our secret and I told. Fuck, I’m still alive? Or are you waiting to kill me?”

“It’s alright, I’m over it.” I said.  “I’m gonna head to the bathroom, real quick.” Luke coughed. After Luke left Michael turned to me, “You know what the best cure for a hangover is?” I smirked, “Nice try, I’m not fucking you.” He laughed, “I was going to say chocolate but that’s a close second.”

“Right,” I looked at the bathroom door. “I doubt Luke and I will be doing any work today.” I sighed.

“How did Luke take it when he found out we had, you know?”

I raised my eyebrows, signaling for him to go on.

He rolled his eyes, “Frackling.”

“Are you kidding me?” I laughed. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I didn’t want to say it, I don’t want to think about sex right now. I fucked my ex last night, I hate me.”

“Yea well, I should hate you. You asked if I remembered how you made me cum and how I screamed your name.” I whispered harshly.

He opened his mouth in an ‘o’ shape, “Oh god. I am so sorry. Thank you for keeping me alive.”

Right then Luke came out of the bathroom and I stood up. Michael fell back onto the bed, with his face in his hands. I went and stood by Luke, “You want to go downstairs and get some food?” He nodded with a smile, “I’m super hungry.” “Me too,” I said and turned back to Michael. “Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll go down and fix chicken nuggets.” “Okay,” Michael nodded. “I’ll do anything for food,” he said standing up and walked toward me. He pulled me into a hug and whispered, “I’m sorry Gwen, and I love you.” I grinned, “I forgive you, and I love you, Mikey.” He smiled and pulled away going to the bathroom.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke and I were waiting on the chicken, while eating chips and dip. “I thought most people didn’t like food during a hangover.”

“Michael has a thing for food.”

Luke laughed, “Yea, that’s true. Wow, I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” Luke moaned eating a chip. I giggled softly, “So Michael is getting pretty close to Calum and Ashton.” Luke recovered from his beloved chip and shook his head, “Yes they really like him, especially Calum.” “Yea, Michael really likes Calum too. I’m just happy because I feel bad Michael spends all his time with me, a girl. He needs dude time.”

Luke furrowed his eyebrows together, “Michael loves you to death, Gwen. He probably has never thought about other friends.” I shrugged, “I just think it is important for him.” “Well, I am happy to be there for him. He’s a great guy, plus Calum and Ashton probably already consider him as a friend.”

A soft smile played across my lips, “I’m glad. That makes me very happy. You know his parents will both be gone on Thursday and we don’t have school on Friday. Then we could maybe go ahead and do some English tutoring.” Right then Michael walked in, “Chicken?”

“It has about five more minutes,” Luke answered. Michael nodded and sat. “Here’s some chips and dip,” I pushed the bag his way and he reached into it. “Ugh, hey Mike?” Luke said. Michael looked up and cocked his head. “Gwen was telling me your parents were going to be gone on Thursday.”

 “Yea…”

“Well we don’t have class of Friday. I wanted to see if the boys and I could come over? We could have a guy’s night. Gwen just mentioned it to me but Calum said something last night about having one.”

Michael sat there, I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He was probably too hung over to think. “That sounds great man,” Michael spoke slowly. I think he was kind of surprised. It made me happy to hear Michael say yes. He deserved to have some time that wasn’t with me.

“Cool,” Luke smiled. “It will be awesome just to chill, you know? I’ll tell the guys and you can text us what to bring. We can work it out this week.” My phone went off indicating the chicken was ready and we all hopped up to get it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

We had all been sitting on the couch, eating and watching The Golden Girls. Luke had gotten some of his seasons in the mail and had brought it in his backpack for us to watch.

We had sat there watching two dvds of the season. When my parents had already come home and started watching it with us. The episode was ending and the song was playing. Luke and Michael were both singing along with it. I checked my phone seeing it was 5:37. Luke looked over, “Wow, I probably need to get home.” “Sorry, I didn’t help you with English.” He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, we can work Wednesday. My next paper is due on next Monday, so I have some time. I’ll work on it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Luke had surprising worked on his English paper and we had finished it up that Wednesday in less than two hours. It was now Thursday and Michael was wigging out. I was laughing at him in Anthropology because we were taking a break from the project and our teacher was teaching us. The three boys were going old school, passing a note. They were talking about going to Michael’s today. Michael told me that he was really excited but nervous because he was going to have to entertain three dudes.

When we went to lunch Michael and I sat in our normal spot talking about what video games they should play and what snacks he got when the oddest thing happened. Luke had walked in and came to sit with us. “Hey guys,” he said and we both got quiet. Right then Ashton and Calum came through the door not hesitating to follow in Luke’s footsteps. Michael and I had shared looks, along with a couple of the other ‘cool kids.’ Michael and I were sitting next to each other. Luke sat in front of me and Ashton sat in front of Michael, Calum came around and sat next to Michael. It didn’t faze the three boys though. Ashton spoke, “Awe Gwen, you’re not going to have Michael tonight.” I looked over at him, I honestly hadn’t even realized that. “Oh, you know it will be fine. I’m going to finish up a paper and probably help my parents out.” “Well that’s nice of you,” Calum said, taking a bit of his sandwich.

“So Michael,” Luke spoke, “We can come right after school right? I have my stuff in my car.”

“Yea, sure man.” Michael nodded. “Awesome, I have my stuff too.” Calum said.

“I will have to stop by my house, but it won’t take long.” Ashton added, eating his chips.

“Okay cool, don’t forget to grab your extra controller.” Michael told him. Ashton pointed at him nodding, with a mouth full of food.

The rest of lunch was spend talking about things that could involve me. I guess they didn’t want to make me feel bad about not being part of the ‘guy’s night.’ After lunch was over we all headed our separate ways. Ashton had given me a side hug saying, ‘Bye.’ Luke looked a little pissed so he came and gave me a full hug, saying ‘I’ll see you next period.” Calum smirked at me and I looked at him confused.

 I was in class wondering if Calum knew about it too. I’m sure that if Luke had told Ashton, he would have told Calum. It seemed that out of all the ‘popular kids’ Luke’s only real friends were Calum and Ashton. I had been noticing it this during the past week. Luke never seemed really comfortable unless he was around either of those boys. Lately, Michael as well. Luke had been talking to Michael whether it was texting, at my house, or in the hall.

I was on my way to history when I walked into the class seeing Luke. He was sitting at his seat when he looked up seeing me. He gave me a smile and a wave and I responded in the same way. I went and sat down and the teacher started teaching. Luke leaned closer to me and whispered, “The boys and I are really excited about going over to Michael’s.” I rolled my eyes with a smile, and whispered, “Really? I didn’t know, because that’s all you guys talk about around me.” He chuckled, “What I’m trying to say is, thank you for giving me the idea to ask him.”

 “Sure, Luke.”

 “I know it is important to you but trust me, I’m not just doing it for you. Michael is an awesome guy and I’m lucky to call him a friend.” I smiled and I knew Luke was telling me the truth. Luke had always had a soft spot for Michael. That’s why I was sort of glad they ended up in the same gym class together last year.

 “Me too Luke, me too.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Finally it was time to go home. Michael and I were walking to my car. “Dude, I’m freaking out.” Michael stated. “Why? Luke was telling me that he and the guys are too excited to come over.” We made it to the car and got into it. “You know, just hear me out,” he said as he stared the car. “Oh god,” another horrible plan by Michael Clifford. “Like in American Pie when he turns on his web cam and his friends can see in his room when he’s with the chick.”

 “Yea?”

“That’s what we should do and you can text me pointers.”

 “What? No, I don’t want to watch you play video games and shit.”

 “Please, only for like an hour. Help ease me into it.”

 “God, fine. Whatever.” We pulled up to me house and he turned off the car. He grabbed my face and kissed me, “Thank you!”

I laughed, “Why are you so nervous?”

 “I honestly don’t know. This isn’t like me at all.”

 I smiled softly, “They already like you okay? You’re the shit Michael.” He laughed loudly making me laugh, we both jumped when Luke knocked on the window. “Jesus, Luke.” Michael and I both said. “Sorry,” he smiled. We hopped out of the car and Michael started walking with Luke. He turned still walking, “I’ll text you.” I nodded as Calum pulled into his driveway next to Luke’s car.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into my house to see my parents running around. My mom saw me, “Hey sweetie. Is Michael over at his house with the boys?”

“Yea,” I answered, confused. “What’s going on?”

“Oh well, your dad and I have to go to the next town over. Energy stuff for a client of his that I have done some therapy for. We’ll be back late Sunday.” I sighed, looks like I’m going to be alone tonight then. “I guess I’ll have a girl’s night. I can watch all my Jane Austen stories. I’ve been wanting to watch Pride and Prejudice but Michael always complains. I know he secretly enjoys it though.”

My mom smiled and my dad came down the stairs. “Sorry we have to go sweetie,” he said grabbing one more thing. “Its fine dad, I’ll be good.” “We know you will,” he smiled kissing my forehead and walking out to the car. My mother did the same and I followed them out, “We’ll call you tomorrow.” “Alright,” I nodded. They waved, got into the car and took off.

I saw Ashton had pulled up into Michael’s driveway. He got out and waved, “Gwen, you like what you see?” I laughed, “Oh yea Ashton.” He smiled and I continued, “Your car is looking great.” He stopped smiling, “That was cold.” I shrugged, “That’s me.” I started walking back to my house. “Wait did your parents just leave?” he asked as he walked closer to Michael’s house. “Yea, they had some kind of work emergency. I got some work to do though so I’m glad the house will be quiet.” He nodded and we both got to the doors. “I’ll see you,” I said as I opened my door. “Have fun,” he cooed walking into the other house.

 

I got a text from Michael about five minutes later. I headed to my room to grab my computer. I sat on my bed and opened it up. I got on to my cam and saw four boys sitting around Michael’s room. I felt so weird about this whole ordeal. I turned on the TV for some background noise. I was just glad they couldn’t hear or see me. I turned the volume up on my computer and Calum was talking, “So what about that Jenna girl man. Are you to back together?”

“Hell no,” Michael stated. I laughed, poor Mikey. Tonight he was gonna have to talk about sex, yet again. Michael went through the whole story about what happened with Jenna at Calum’s party. “She cried?” Ashton asked, mortified. Michael nodded. “Damn boy you must be great in the sack,” Calum laughed. “I don’t know about all that. I’ve only ever slept with two girls. Jenna and I had done it a lot though.” “Who was the other girl?” Ashton asked.

 Shit not again. I face palmed, they were going to figure it out. “Dude, what does it matter,” Michael tried to play it off. Luke spoke up, “Uh, yea. That’s his privacy.” Ashton rolled his eyes, “We’re all friends hear. Plus I know who you two have slept with,” he pointed to Luke and Calum. Calum just took a sip of his drink and looked away. “Okay Mikey, I’ve had sex with four different chicks. Three I’ve dated including Laurel, Gemma, and Mary. Oh and Olivia.” “Who the hell is Olivia?” Calum asked. “That crazy one night stand at a party, I had.” Ashton answered.

Michael texted me, **Shit**

 **No kidding** , I texted back. They were going to find out sooner or later. I had to say I was a little surprised Luke hadn’t told them already. Calum spoke up, “I’ve had sex with two girls. My ex, Justine and that girl Wendy.” This was actually really interesting except for the fact that I was afraid my name was going to pop up. “I’ve only had sex with one girl,” Luke spoke. My eyes got wide, only one?

“That older girl who was in college, right?” Calum asked. He nodded and Ashton said, “Wasn’t her name Gwendolyn?” I wanted to close my laptop and hide for the rest of my life, but I couldn’t move. “It was Gwyneth,” Michael added. How the hell did he know that? “Oh yea,” Calum said. My heart started beating again, I took a deep breath. “Right, you used to call her Gwen though.” Ashton stated. There goes my heart again, I started chocking on air. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. “Yea, it didn’t last long remember.” “Yea,” they all mumbled.

It was quiet until Calum spoke, “So who was the other girl, Michael? Does she go to our school?”

“Ugh, well. I mean technically.” He was cut off by Ashton, “It was Gwen, wasn’t it?” I closed my eyes and heard Michael stammering. “Oh shit,” Calum said. “Leave him alone,” Luke retorted. “Ugh fine, party pooper.” Ashton sighed. “It had to have been better than making her cry, like Jenna. So that’s something,” Calum added. They all, including myself, laughed.

“I’m hungry,” Michael stated. There were answers of, ‘me too’ and ‘yes.’ “I got some pizzas and stuff,” Michael added. “Awesome,” Ashton got up and Calum did the same. “We’ll go start them.” They both walked out and left the other two. “You didn’t tell Gwen I had a thing with another Gwen did you?”

“No, of course not.” Michael said.

“I figured you wouldn’t, I just. I just wanted someone to call Gwen again.” Luke said.

“Luke you’re bumming me out,” Michael smiled. Luke looked at him with a smile. “Things will work out okay,” Michael added.

“Thanks man,” Luke said.

“Of course Luke. I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Sure,” Luke nodded heading out of the room. Michael came over to the cam, “I think that is enough for tonight.” I texted him, **Yes, that’s definitely enough.**

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was about ten and I had watched _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Sense and Sensibility_. Now I was just watching Workaholics, I couldn’t really pay attention though. I couldn’t focus on anything except for what Luke had said to Michael.

 The doorbell rang making me jump. I got up and opened the door seeing nothing until four boys popped out from either side of the door, making me scream. Luke put his hand over my mouth. “Holy shit Gwen, you scream loud.” Ashton said. I saw Calum smirked and nudge Michael, who nudged him back. Fucking boys. I pulled Luke’s had from my mouth, “Only when people scare the shit out of me.”

“Ashton told us your parents left,” Calum said. “Yea, we thought we’d come bug you.” Michael added with a wink. They all walked into my house. “Workaholics!” Ashton shouted, “I love this show.” “Me too,” I said, walking back into the den.

They all made their selves at home. We ate more snacks and talked or watched the TV. I was in the middle of Michael and Ashton on the couch. On the love seat was Calum and Luke, who were whispering and laughing super hard. Michael was playing a game on his phone. I was watching TV when Ashton leaned over to me. “So you slept with Michael?” he whispered. I rolled my eyes and looked at him, “Really?” I laughed.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 It was one scary movie later that Calum asked, “Gwen can we just sleep here?” “Sure,” I nodded. Michael got up from the couch, “I’m pretty tired. Calum we can share my bed upstairs.” “Okay,” he got up. Michael kissed my head and said goodnight to everyone. Calum said goodnight and mimicked Michael, kissing my head. They both walked upstairs. Ashton spoke, “I’m gonna stick to this couch because it’s comfy as all hell.” I nodded. I got up and grabbed him a blanket. I heard Ashton and Luke harshly whispering to each other. I couldn’t make out what they were saying so I walked in and they stopped. I gave Ashton the blanket and he smiled, “Gwen, thank you! You’re too sweet.”

 “No problem.”

Luke spoke up, “Oh Gwen, I have something to show you.”

“Okay,” I said confused. He got up and Ashton said his goodnights. Luke took my hand and my whole arm shot up with sparks. We walked up to my room and he closed the door. He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket.

“I got a 97 on my English paper, I turned it in early. She said she was really proud.” I took the paper and looked at it. “Wow Luke, this is amazing.” I looked up at him with a smile. He already had a huge smiled on his face, I pulled him into a hug. “I think this is the best I’ve ever done on an English paper before.” We pulled back a little, still touching.

“I know it’s only October, but do you think you’d still need me to tutor you after Christmas break?” I asked. “Cause, you did a lot of this by yourself.”

He looked confused, “Duh, I need you as long as you’ll stay.”

That seemed like it meant more than just tutoring. “Well, I’d be happy too.” I smiled. I don’t know how it happened or who leaned in first but suddenly Luke’s lips were on mine. The kiss was hard and desperate, his lips were so soft and indulgent. His hands gripped hard at my waist. I opened my mouth so he could slip his tongue into it. This felt like nothing I had ever experienced before.

We both pulled back, our lips swollen. “Oh wow, finally.” Luke spoke.

“Finally?” I took a step back from him. “I just have wanted this for a while. I felt it was going to take longer. Ashton bet me I would never make the move but he was wrong.” He smiled.

Bet?

“You bet on this?” I asked.

His smile fell, “No, I just meant that.”

“Luke if you wanted something to happen you should have just let it happen. You don’t have to trick me into being your tutor, try to win me over, or bet with Ashton. The whole point of any relationship is working at it. I don’t want to be some wining prize. Ashton shouldn’t have to try and make you jealous.”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you falling for him or,”

“Come on Luke, really? Be a big boy.”

“Okay, I admit it. You aren’t a prize and I should have just let this go how it was supposed to.”

“Thank you,” I nodded.

“I’m sorry, I just. I don’t know.”

“I forgive you,” I rubbed his back. We both sat on my bed talking and eventually falling asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When I woke up Luke wasn’t there. All the other boys were still asleep. I had looked around everywhere. I had even looked outside and saw his car missing from Michael’s driveway. I started to freak out, thinking that after what I got on to him about, he just decided to leave. Maybe he thought I wasn’t worth it. Maybe he didn’t need a Gwen in his life.

I went back to my room and grabbed my phone. I called Luke, I was really nervous. “Hey Gwen,” I could hear him smile. “Luke, where are you?” “Sorry, I had to run to my mom’s office she was having car trouble.” I took a deep breath, “Oh, okay.” He chuckled, “I didn’t leave on purpose Gwen. Not after last night.” I blushed. “I promise Gwen.” “So I guess we won’t tutor today,” I said. “Nah, not today. I’m about to go out with my mom, she says hi.” I laughed, “Hi Liz.” “I’m going to go but I’ll call you later.” I blushed, “Okay, talk to you later.” “Bye Gwen,” he sing songed. “Bye Luke,” I giggled and we hung up.

I fell back on my bed, covering my face with my hands. I felt my bed dip and removed my hand, seeing Ashton. “You know, I don’t appreciate you betting with Luke about who would get me first and shit.” “I know, I know. I just wanted him to go for it you know. He’s been in love with you forever.”

I froze, “What?”

 “Well, yea. I mean he dated a girl named, _Gwyn_ eth.”

“It’s different, I’m Gwendolyn.”

He gave me a look, “Gwen.”

“I know, I know.” I sighed. Michael walked in jumping on top of me. “Mikey,” I groaned.

“What happened last night?” Michael moved slightly to look at me. I pushed him up and we all sat on the edge of the bed. I took a deep breath, “Luke and I kissed.” Both boys gasped and made happy noises. It’s weird that both our best friends ship us. I laughed and blushed, seemed like something I had done a lot today. “How was it?” Michael asked. “Was it hot?” Ashton added. “Amazing and holy hell yes.” I answered.

They both laughed and I covered my face. Calum came and stood in the doorway. He looked like a wreck. We all laughed, and he flipped us off. “Can we eat before I pass out and die?” Calum asked. Ashton got up, “I’ll make some waffles. Plus I saw some sausage in the freezer.” “Where’s Luke?” Calum asked. I answered, “He had to go help his mother with her car.” He nodded and Ashton took him downstairs.

Michael turned to me when they were gone, “You doing okay?”

 “Yea,” I shrugged, “Pretty good.”

 He smirked, “Sure, just pretty good.” I hugged him, smiling. All the sudden we heard Calum yell, “Ash stop!” “Don’t you want some of my sausage, Cal?”

“Oh god,” Michael laughed. “We better get down there,” I said. “Yea, we don’t need anyone forcing meat on each other.” “Michael, thank you for being a friend.” “Travel down the road and back again.” I laughed as we got up still singing The Golden Girls theme song. Going downstairs to eat with our new friends. This was most definitely going to be an interesting senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! They kissed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, cause I did.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Gwen go to a Halloween party.

It was the day before Halloween. It had been two weeks since Luke and I kissed and we hadn’t spoken of it. It wasn’t that I hadn’t wanted to. I was just hoping that he would have brought it up first. We had still been closer, we still tutored as well. He was getting much better at forming sentences and focusing and main points. I had started to call him Hemmingsway, he loved it a little too much. He had still spent more time than necessary at my house but I hadn’t seemed to mind.

I hated that my mind would play against me. Luke was a very big part of my brain lately. I hadn’t thought about a boy this much ever, unless you count celebrity crushes. Speaking of which, anytime I would start to have a fantasy (sexual or not) somehow in the end would become Luke. I had been thinking about Dylan O’Brien wanting to run away together and when I packed and ran outside Luke was there waiting for me with this ‘hot rod.’

Michael and I had been spending a lot of time with Luke, Ashton, and Calum. Michael had gone to hang out with them even more. I still did make him spend time with me, when we both weren’t doing other things. Like now, it was Wednesday and Luke had just left about two hours ago. After he had stayed for dinner. My parents were in bed because they both and to fly out tomorrow. My dad had a law suit to settle and my mom had a conference.

I walked up to my room where Michael was laying on my bed watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Michael loved Will Smith, almost as much as he loved me, if not more. I hopped on the bed falling on him and cuddling him. He put his arm around me and said, “Once you start dating Luke we can’t do this.”

I turned up and looked at him, “What? Of course we can, you’re my best friend. I mean we wouldn’t be as kissy on each other. You’re my brother Mike. Plus, who says we’ll date?”

He smiled and then rolled his eyes, “Everyone, duh.”

“Yea, whatever.” I answered and looked at the TV.

“People talk about it at school and shit you know.”

“Really?” I asked confused, turning back to him.

“Yea, plus Luke never shuts the hell up about you.”

I tried to hide my blush. Right then my phone started to ring. I picked it up seeing it was, Calum. I smiled, I had become a lot closer to Calum in the last couple of weeks. He was always with Michael so I was becoming more used to him. I answered, “Cal! How are you bud?” I could hear him giggle, “Gweny Gwen, I’m good. I was trying to get ahold of you and Michael. I tried calling him.”

“His phone died,” I said. “Sounds like him,” he retorted, but kept on. “I got our costumes for tomorrow, Ninja Turtles. You’ll be April O’Neil our trusty human.” “Awe, we’re not going as The Spice Girls!” I whined, sarcastically. He laughed and said, “Maybe if we’re all close for college. I call Sporty Spice!” “Dammit, fine! I’ll be Ginger.” “Ha ha, good.” He said. “I’ll tell Michael and we can get ready at your house after school right?” “Yes ma’am, I’ll see you at school.” “Bye Cal, night.”

We both hung up and I turned to Michael. “You boys will be the ninja turtles and I’ll be April for tomorrow.”

“Awesome, that will be fun. I’m too tired to move, I’m going to sleep in here. Also Gwen, you need to make a move on Luke.” Michael stated. We started to get under the covers. “No, I couldn’t. I’m chicken shit.” I turned off the lamp and left the TV on. “I believe in you. Plus, when girls make a move it’s hot. You have to do it Luke won’t expect it and you two can work this shit out.” “We’ll see, night Mikey.” I kissed his head and he said, “Night, buddy.”

 

The boys and I were all at lunch, talking. We were talking about tonight and our costumes. “I’m Leonardo, with blade skills.” Luke said, flipping an invisible sword. “Well I’m obviously Raphael. Duh,” Ashton said. Michael spoke up, “I call Michelangelo, I mean who else would be him really?” He took a bite of his sandwich. “Good, I was going to call Donatello either way. Cantina Strike!” he said pretending to hit Michael. “Well you are a nerd like him,” Ashton giggled. “Oh,” I said. “Yea, you’re kind of a party pooper too.”

Calum pouted, “Hey, Ms. O’Neil. You’re our human companion, you should be nice.” I pinched his cheek and smiled, making him smile. We went back to our food until Michael spoke, “So are we supposed to go to that girl’s party?” “Yea,” nodded Luke.

Vanessa walked up to the part of the bleachers we sat on. “Luke, are you going to Chloe’s party tonight?” Calum rolled his eyes and I nudged him. “Yea, we are,” Luke answered. “Awesome, do you have a date?” she added. “Yea, these guys.” Luke answered again, pointing to all of us. Ashton and Michael busted out laughing until Vanessa shot them looks. “Well maybe we can meet up,” she put on a fake smile. “Maybe,” Luke said turning back to us. Practically telling her the conversation was over. “Great,” heard her mumble.

“Damn, I love your sassy side Lukey.” Ashton whispered, as she walked off. Luke chuckled, “I wish she’d take a hint.” We all got up and threw our remaining lunch away. We all were going to our lockers. Luke and I got to ours and he spoke, “Sorry about Vanessa.” “Why?” I got out my book and shut the door, turning to him. “Uh, I just. I know you don’t like her.” He answered, still getting his books out. He put his penguin lunch box in his backpack. I smiled, how did anyone think he was cool? “You don’t like her either,”I retorted. “I wish she’d realize that.” He said closing his locker and walked me to class. I smiled at the gesture as he gave me a side hug and kept walking.

 

We were all at Calum’s house, getting dressed and goofing off. Once it was time we all got into Calum’s car, since it had the most room. We got to the party and mostly stuck together. We weren’t really having much fun. The party was pretty boring, we had been there almost two hours. I was talking to Calum and his friend Jack. I could see Ashton and Michael chatting up some girls dressed as The Power Puff girls. I couldn’t spot Luke, so I gave Calum a look and he nodded. I guess he was getting to know me better than I thought.

I started walking around and spotted Luke almost instantly. He was up against the wall being cornered by Vanessa. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them throwing her hand back. He better thank me for this. “Luke, there you are. I thought you were getting me a drink?” Vanessa gave me a horrible look, still holding up the hand I threw back at her. “Uh, uh. I was trying.” He grinned. “You better try harder,” I smirked. I took his hand and we both hustled away, laughing.

We ended up going outside, trying to hide our giggles. “God Gwen, thank you. She had me pinned against that wall for three minutes. It felt like three years, it was awful. She was telling me all these things she wanted to do to me. I just,” he shivered. I giggled at him. He was so adorable, especially in that Ninja Turtle outfit. He looked like a 6ft 12 year old. I just wanted him to be mine. I had Michael’s voice in the back of my mind, ‘You need to make a move.’ So I did.

I cupped his cheek and brought him down to me, giving him a kiss. He immediately kissed me back. I moved my hand from his cheek to his hair and he moved both his hands to cup my face. He then licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for his tongue. This felt better than I could imagine, it was better than the first time we kissed. I felt like that’s how the kisses would always be, somehow better than the last. We pulled apart, his hands still cupping my face. “Wow,” Luke whispered. I smiled and opened my mouth to speak when I heard some cat calls and whistles. Luke and I quickly tore apart turned, we let out huge breaths seeing it was our three best friends. “Get it Gwen,” said Michael while Ashton yelled, “Bout damn time Hemmings.”

They walked over to us and Luke took my hand. I looked down at it blushing. Calum spoke, “This party is lame, let’s go trick or treat.” “Really?” I asked. They all gave me looks, “I just meant most houses might be closed for the night.”  “We can still try,” Luke squeezed my hand. “Yea, let’s just walk around here. These houses still look alive,” Ashton alleged. We all agreed and walked around.

 

We had gone to about 20 houses and 14 of them had actually given us candy. A lot of candy actually. This was sort of a rich neighborhood and most everyone was giving what all they had left over. I had candy for weeks or at least three days, knowing me. We had two more houses when I tripped on my stupid high heel. “Fuck!” I spat. It had hurt so bad, I took the shoe off and started rubbing my ankle. The boys all gathered around me. “Gwen, my god. That looks like it hurts.” Michael cringed. “Love, are you alright?” Luke asked.

_Love?_

“Yea, yea. It’s just a little swollen. I think I can-” I tried standing up and fell back down. “Shit!”

Luke started rubbing it, making sparks shoot up my leg. “I guess we need to get her up.” Calum spoke up. “You guess?” Ashton giggled. “Come on guys we need to get her up.” “Look, I don’t mean to keep you from going to the last two houses.” “Gwen, that doesn’t matter.” Luke said. Michael put his candy in my lap, “Cal, give me your keys. You guys get me more candy and I’ll take her two the car.” Luke started, “I can-” “No, I can get her. Just get me more candy.” Michael said, grabbing the keys, making sure I had my stuff and picking me up. I put one arm around him and had the other holding our candy. Luke picked up my shoe and putting it on our bags of candy. I mouthed, ‘thank you’ and he grinned. He was so cute.

Michael started to take me to Calum’s car. “So _Love_ ,” Michael mimicked. I looked at him and blushed, whining, “Mike, don’t.” “You kissed him and you liked it. He called you love. You want his dick.” Michael singed. “Whoa, could you maybe grow up. I don’t want his dick.” I lied. “At least not yet,” he murmured. I smacked the back of his head with my hand. Michael scoffed, “Abusive.”

We got to the car and Michael sat me down on the trunk. He put our stuff in the car and then came back to me. He put his hand on either side of me, “You know if you date Luke we won’t see each other as much.” I gave him a confused look, “We don’t see each other as much already. Since you’re always with the boys.” “Well I thought you wanted me to,” he stated. “Of course, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” “Well, that’s what it seemed like,” he interrupted. I opened my mouth to speak but he kept going. “You’re the only person I spent time with. I always have to do girl shit and you even made me lose a relationship. I need the guys sometimes, okay. Not always you.”

I was stunned. I didn’t know what to say but I was angry. “What?” I hissed. I pushed his from me, “I have never made you do anything you haven’t wanted to do. I asked Luke to hang out with you because I felt bad that you always spent time with me. That ‘relationship’ was you fucking some girl who you hated. Where the hell did this come from?”

“Why do you care? You’re just going to fuck Luke like you made me fuck you. Oh Michael, I don’t want to be a lonely virgin.” He mimicked. Tears had started to spill and I yelled something I planned on never telling him. “I liked you that’s why I wanted to sleep with you!” He just stared at me, quiet. I covered my face, I was embarrassed, angry, and sad. “Gwen, I” but Michael was interrupted. “What the hell?” Ashton said. “Just put me in the car,” I stated, trying to be calm. Michael went to reach for me but I hit his hand away. He stepped back silently and Ashton walked toward me picking me up. Luke was in the backseat and helped Ash and I inside. Michael and Calum both got into the front. Ashton got in and shut the door, Calum started the car and we went back to his house. The ride was silent except for the radio, lightly playing Vampire Weekend.

We finally got to the house and Luke spoke, “I’ll take Gwen home and help her.” Ashton opened the door and I grabbed my shoe. He picked me up, taking me to Luke’s car. Michael came over and Luke started the car rolling the widows down. I looked down at my shoe in my lap and Michael spoke, “I’ll bring your car back tomorrow, buddy.” I didn’t look at him, in fear I’d cry again. “Whatever,” I whispered.

 

Luke got me home, helping me inside. I could tell he was having a little trouble carrying me, this made me smile slightly. “I can sleep on the couch,” I said. “Nonsense, I can get you up the stairs.” Luke insisted. I gave him a thin smile and let him take me. He got me to my bed and ran back downstairs saying something about an ice pack.

He got back with a bag of frozen peas. I grinned and he probed my leg up with two pillows and put the peas on my ankle. “Thank you,” I said, rather weak. I felt wrecked with emotion. “Are you alright? Not just your leg.” He added. “No,” I shook my head. “What’s wrong?” he rubbed my leg. “I got into a fight with Michael. I never fight with him. We have little arguments but that’s it.” “What was it about?” he asked. “I don’t want to talk about it,” I retorted

“Okay, well. Is it alright if I ask you something else?”

I looked down at my lap, playing with my thumbs. “I guess,” I answered. He stilled his hand and took a deep breath, “I want to ask if you’ll go on a date with me?” My head shot up, “A date?” He scratched his head, “If you want to. I uh, don’t want you to, uh. Think you have too, I just.” I grabbed his face and kissed him. “Of course, I will,” I said in between kisses. “Really? I mean great, I have to go on that trip with my dad and brothers tomorrow. Then one I was telling you about.” I nodded, “Next weekend then?” “Friday?” I nodded again and he smiled. We talked for a while. There had been a tad of making out. Until we both fell asleep in my bed.

 

The next morning Luke woke me up, saying he had to get home for the trip. He pecked my lips with a smile. I fell back asleep until later. When I felt someone lightly stroke my arm, speaking my name softly. I woke up seeing Michael and took in a sharp breath. “What are you doing here?” I sat up, rubbing my eyes. “I brought back your car and candy, I wanted to make sure you were doing better.” He sat on my bed, touching my ankle. I flinched and he took his hand away. “I’m sorry about last night. I was scared about losing my best friend. I didn’t know how to act. I guess I’ve never felt like this because you had never been in a relationship. This jealously was weird, I’m not **in** love with you or anything. I do love you. God, so much, I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t always with me. We’ve never fought like this. I mean, last night I cried to Calum, while Ashton was asleep.” I realized I was crying, just a little and happy tears. “No, no don’t cry. Cause I will and you know I’m an ugly crier.” He interjected.

I laughed, “I understand. I mean I got jealous when you were with Jenna. That was when I started to like you,” I sighed and went on. “I didn’t want to tell you, then you broke up and I had to try something. Once we did it a week later I realized you were just my best friend.”

“Are you trying to say I was horrible in bed?”

I laughed and shoved him, making him laugh. “No, I just realize I loved you but I could never be **in** love with you.”

“So are we alright?” he asked

“Alright,” I nodded

“Alright,” he said again.

I laughed, “Alright!”

“Maybe, Alright will be our Always.” Michael smiled.

“Shut up, Mikey.” I rolled my eyes with a grin. He smiled, pulling me into a hug. “So did you and Luke talk last night?” he asked as he let go of me. “He slept over, left this morning to go on a trip with his dad and brothers. He also asked me out for next Friday.” Michael’s eyes widened, with a smile. “I hope you’re going. Trust me, I’ll be happy. Just as long as you make time for me, I have to watch 80’s movies and eat monstrous amounts of chicken with you.”

“I did say yes, and of course. I won’t abandon my best friend.” I chuckled. “I’m holding you to that,” he pointed a finger. I took hold of his finger, “Good. Now speaking of chicken.” Before I could finish Michael picked me up taking me downstairs screaming, “Chicken for two!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my buddy, Mary for helping me with the Ninja Turtle idea. I hope you guys liked this. Next chapter will be Gwen and Luke's first date!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Gwen go on their first date

I was rushing around my room trying to figure out what to wear. "I don't understand why your freaking out. It's just Luke," Michael stated, sitting on my bed flipping through the channels.

"Exactly, it's Luke." I said, changing my shirt. I looked in the mirror smoothing out my outfit. I was in high waist jean shorts, toms, an ACDC top, with a cardigan. It was November so it had become a little chilly.

I started messing with my hair. Trying to figure out what to do with it. "Leave it down," Michael said, still looking at the TV. I turned to him, "You sure?" He finally looked at me, "Yes, because it's hot and Luke likes it." "He does?" "He does?" Michael mimicked.

My face fell and I walked over to him, playfully smacking him. "Shit, Gwen! I'm sorry. Yes, Luke does like your hair down. He told me once at lunch when you were talking with Ashton."

I smiled lightly, "Oh, great."

"Good Lord, you like him a lot." Michael sat the remote down, staring at me.

"Yea, so. I have for a long time." I shrugged.

"When was it that you thought you fell for him?" Michael asked with a big smile.

"Are we having girl talk right now?" I asked huffing out a laugh.

"Real talk, real talk."

"Okay, it was the summer before freshman year. We went to my parents condo and Luke came with us. We had shared a room with two double beds. We'd stay up and talk, like normal." I took a deep breath, sitting on the bed in front of Michael. "But one night we were talking about our friendship and he said that his favorite thing was that he could be his complete self around me."

Michael smiled and nodded, for me to continue.

"He said that he was himself around others but he was his true self only around me." I sighed, "I realized that I was in love with him. Just from that simple sentence. I did kind of fall out of it when he left me behind, to be 'cool.' But I, It's all coming back so fast though. The feelings, I mean. I'm scared, Michael."

Michael took hold of my hands. "You have to take this at your own speed. Luke is crazy about you. He'll go any speed you want, you're in charge."

I nodded, "Okay, you're right. I just really want this to go well."

"I know you do and it will. You're amazing and if you don't marry Luke, you'll have me." He chuckled.

"Our pack was when we're 35 and still single, we'll marry."

"Yea, and if you don't marry Luke you'll marry me. Because after tonight you and Luke will date. I'm predicting this!" I rolled my eyes and heard the door bell ring. Michael and I both shot up and ran to the door. Michael got there first, opening the door. Pushing me with one hand to stay behind the door.

"Luke! Buddy, what's up?" Michael said, a little too giddy.

"Michael! I'm good bro, you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Gwen!" He turned behind the door, giving me a wink. he pulled me out in front of Luke. Luke smiled and looked at me up and down. It was making blush. My parents then both came down the hall. Then I blushed more, embarrassment. I knew it was coming.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Isaacs," Luke said with a small wave and a big grin.

"Luke, my man!" My dad spoke. "Luke, you look handsome," my mom added. Luke nodded a thank you. Michael went and stood with them, dad slinging an arm around him. "Have fun but not too much!" Michael pointed.

"We won't. Bye guys," I said as I grabbed my purse, walking out.

"Have her home at a reasonable hour!" Michael yelled as I close the door. I could hear my dad cackle and mom shush them.

Luke took my hand while walking and smiling, "I love your family."

"Good, you can have them."

Luke let out a big laugh, "Awe." I shrugged with a grin. I looked up to see he didn't bring his car, "Isn't this your dads truck?"

"Yea," he answered. He opened the door and helping me in. He then got in on his side, starting the car up. "I thought this truck would be better for what I have planned."

"What is it that you have planned?" I asked, trying to figure out where we were going.

"You'll see, I know you hate surprises but it is our first date," he shot me a glance.

"I guess I can let it slide this time," I smirked.

"Thank you," he used his free hand to hold mine. I felt my cheeks redden at the sudden gesture. We talked for a couple of minutes until I realized where we were. "The Peak?" I smiled.

"Yea, I know we went here as kids." He was trying to hide his grin. We had gone there every week as kids. We'd ride our bike up there and look over at the city. We got there and he parked the car. He parked so that we were facing the opposite direction.

"Luke, are we going to stare at the trees?" I asked.

"No," he laughed, hopping out of the car. He opened the back and got out blankets, pillows, and a picnic basket. I hopped out and walked to the tail gate. He sat the picnic basket down by me and hopped it the tail gate.

He laid down one of the blankets. Then put down two pillows. "Will you hand me the picnic basket?" He asked. I was smiling really hard, "Sure," I picked up the heavy thing. "This thing is huge."

"I know," he laughed. "Hop on in." He said handing out his hand for me. I took hold of it climbing in. We both sat, taking our shoes off. He opened the picnic basket, getting everything out.

"So what are we having?" I asked

He got out his laptop and "Another Golden Girls box set!?" I laughed. "I thought Michael and I were obsessed with that show. You really outshine us."

"I bought all of them. My mom already had some of them. So I finished us out." He said, proudly. "Will you set the video station up and I'll get our food together." He asked

"Sure," I booted up the computer and put in the DVD. He got out two drinks and two burgers with fries.

"Here's your Dr. Pepper," Luke smiled.

"My favorite! Oh wow is this from the Deli?"

"You know it! Here is the fries, in the middle. Also, your burger. With cheese, lettuce, ketchup, and onion."

"Did Michael tell you that?"

"Yes," he said, sheepishly. I know you don't like everything on your burger, I had to check."

I smiled, and pressed play on the computer. "Well thank you, Luke."

"Of course, enjoy!" Luke kissed my cheek. I blushed, taking a bite. "This is so good. Is this heaven?" "Very close to it," Luke added with a moan, eating some fries. We watched about three episodes and finished up our food. He took my trash and put it in a bag, back in the picnic basket. Then getting out a small tub and two forks.

"Now what is that?" I asked.

He smirked, "How do you feel about Oreo cheesecake?"

"I feel very strongly towards it," I answered, nodded seriously.

"Good because so do I," he handed me a fork. I took it and he opened the the tub. "Oh my gosh, Luke. This is food porn." I pointed.

"Wait until you eat it," he added.

As I took my first bite I moaned, "This is so good."

He laughed, "Ew, swallow it first." I laughed, covering my mouth.

We finished the the cheesecake and he put the trash in the basket, in the corner. We both laid down on our stomachs watching the computer, sharing a blanket. We got closer together, watching the sun go down.

"I hope you enjoyed the date." Luke whispered to me.

"I still am," I smiled, looking at him.

"Good," he smiled back.

I focused back on the computer. A couple of minutes later Luke whispered again, "Gwen?"

"Yea?" I looked back at him.

"Could I kiss you?"

"I don't know?" I smiled.

"I think I might just go for it," he smirked, leaning in.

"Maybe I will," I said as I closed the gap in between us. Just like I thought, it was somehow better than the last. We kissed for what seemed like hours. We were kissing, biting, and moaning. Our hands were roaming slightly. His fingertips on my skin, driving me crazy.

When we did pull apart the computer caught my eye. My lips were so swollen, but felt so good. They were buzzing and tingling. The disc was over and it was on main menu. Had we really been kissing that long?

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Luke blurted.

I looked at him rather shocked. Thinking about what Michael said about us being together by the end of the night. The hell?

I lightly smiled, "After one date, you already want me to be your girlfriend?"

He nodded.

I thought about it for a second. I shook my head, "Yes Luke, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. He pulled back, resting his head against mine. "You've made me a very happy guy."

"You're very sappy tonight. Also, I want to finish that one episode were Dorothy's son come home, wanting to marry the older woman. I was enjoying it until you interrupted." I hid my grin.

"Of when I was kissing you because you seemed to enjoy that." He said as he found the episode and played it.

"Ehh," I said, focusing on the episode. He kissed my cheek and we watched the screen. When we were done we left The Peak. We went back to my house, grinning way to big and still holding hands. As if we were afraid to let go.

I started to get out and so did he. "You're walking me to my door?" I smiled.

"Of course," he held my hand.

We walked to my door when I told him, "This was the best first date I've ever had."

"This was your first date. Oh god, I forgot. I could have done better," I interrupted him. "Luke, the date was perfect and I don't like comparing things to perfection. Since it's non existing but this date was."

He sighed in content, "I'm glad, girlfriend."

"You sounded like a gay best friend right then," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me. We kissed for a couple of minutes, still better than the last. "Night, Gwen," he whispered.

"Night, see you tomorrow for tutoring." I said as he groaned.

"Okay, at least I'll see you." I pecked him and we departed. I walked inside leaning against the door with a huge smile. Michael rushed down the stairs with my parents.

"It's 12:00 why are you guys doing?" I laughed.

"We wanted to know about the date?" My mom said.

"Yea, what happened?" Michael asked.

"I'm getting chips. Lets go to the kitchen," my dad said.

"Good idea dad, lets make some chicken." Michael said as we walked into the kitchen.

This family

__________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date!
> 
> Now their together, ah! 
> 
> Who else ships Lwen (Thank you my buddy,   
> _mylifeaswren_ for giving me the name for Lwen and Mwen)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Gwen go on a second date

I had hopped out of the shower with a smile on my face. I was a little too excited to see Luke. I had been so happy and it had only been a couple of hours. Plus he had texted me thirty minutes ago asking about if I wanted food.

I was putting on some black shorts and my red Captain America shirt. I was humming Foo Fighters getting dressed. Michael walked into my room, from the bathroom. "Humming and singing? Someone's happy," he smiled, sitting on my bed.

"Oh, I hope my signing didn't wake you." I had been belting in the shower. I was really happy today.

"You forget I love your voice, so it was alright. It was a little creepy that it was Every Move You Make by The Police. None the less." He sighed.

"Luke's bringing Chick-fil-a for us three." I said.

"Chicken!" He grabbed my shoulders, making me laugh. "You and chicken." "Don't pretend you don't love it too. You remember that you were the one who had the dream about eating chicken nuggets." He said, shaking me.

I shot him a look, "Fine, you got me." I stood, getting out of his grasp. "I have to dry my hair."

"Okay, I'm just going to go watch TV downstairs," he stood.

"Alright," I said, walking into the bathroom.

"Alright," I heard him say, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright!"

He laughed harder making me chuckle as I got out my hair dryer. "Alright," he said slamming my door and running down the stairs.

"He's such a idiot," I said to myself with a laugh.

Michael and I were watching The Office when Luke walked in. "Ah, The Office." Luke spoke. Coming around to the couch, sittings and putting the food down.

"Luke!" Michael and I both cooed. Michael grabbed the bag.

"I got us all chicken sandwiches and fries. Except Gwen's has no pickle." Luke said sitting down his bag and his drinks. He sat next to me and handed Michael a drink and then me.

"Dr. Pepper?" I smiled

"Duh," Luke answered making a cute face.

Michael was moaning while eating. "Luke if you weren't dating my best friend. I'd make out with you for getting me this."

"It's no problem, Mikey." He smiled at me and I winked back. "So what episode is this?"

"It's the one where Jim comes back." I answered.

"Season three, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Awesome, Jim and Pam are my OTP."

"You know what OTP means?" I laughed.

"Yea," his eyes widened. "Because of them."

"Right," I grinned, eating my food.

Once we were done I had to drag Luke into the dining room. We started to work but Luke was having trouble focusing. We had only written two paragraphs and it had been an hour and twenty minutes.

"Luke, pay attention." I tapped him on the head with my pencil, his hair stopped most of it.

"I don't want to," he whined, putting a hand on my thigh. I had a blush creep onto my face. He saw the way it affected me and started rubbing it.

I looked at him, "You only need three more paragraphs. This is due Monday." He pouted so I said, "If you focus and finish this I'll give you a treat."

He crooked his head, "A treat?"

"A treat"

"What kind? Candy, drink, you?"

"We can make out." I stated with a rasied eyebrow. 

"Ew, why would you think I'd want that?"

Didn't see that coming. "Uh, then..."

He squeezed my thigh with a smirk, "I'll get back to work."

He must have been very focused because we finished the last three paragraphs in a hour. He packed his stuff up, "So about my treat?" He asked shyly.

It amazed me how he could be so confident then be so shy. I smiled, "We should probably go to my room."

"Oh, should we" he shot his eyebrows up. I nodded and he started to wiggle them really fast. "Luke, my god. I forgot you could do that." I said, giggling.

We got up and I went to check on Michael. "He's asleep," I chuckled.

"Awe, sleepy Mikey. Where are your parents?" He asked as we walked up the stairs.

"They're at my Uncles house. They were going to a lake or something." I answered as we got to my room. I closed my door and felt Luke turn me around and pushing me against it.

There was that confidence strike. I smiled and he leant down. "Treat?" nudging his nose aginst mine.

I pulled him down, kissing him. Smiling into it as he pushed me harder into the door. "Luke," I giggled, morphing into a moan as he bit my lip.

"You like that?" He said. I blinked at him, mouth open. Nothing came out. Who was he, why is he making me flustered. Especially talking like that.

He looked at me and chuckled, "Sorry."

"No, no. I liked it," I stuttered

"Well me too, but I should slow down. I'm just excited." He said, rubbing his neck.

I nodded, he was still so close to me. "Yea, maybe just a bit. I still want passionate kisses though. Makes me feel as if I'm in a romance novel." I awed.

"You're so cute," Luke giggled. He pushed some hair behind my ear. "You don't seem like the romance novel person."

"I like a good romance novel," I shrugged, trying to hide my creeping blush. "I just hate all the ones that forbidden and they give up everything for each other. Plus they're like teenagers so they don't know what they want."

Luke nodded with a big smile. It was making me think of Jim from The Office. I was just waiting for him to look over, at a camera, making a face. "My favorite is Pride and Prejudice. It shows how you really have to get to know someone to understand what love can do. Or even make you do. Not I've seen you twice, lets get married." I rolled my eyes. As a person who was never in a relationship I thought I was an expert on them.

He kissed me again, saying, "I know what you mean. There are some good ones that happened only in a couple of days."

"Well yea, of course. Like The Sure Thing, Only You, Better Off Dead." I listed.

"You're such a movie nerd."

"Movies are a great way to escape into someone else's reality. Just like books, music, TV." I listed.

He sighed with a grin, leaning down to kiss me. "Go out with me to tonight?" Another kiss.

"What are we going to do?" I kissed him.

"Make out, definitely."

"Luke," I whined, laughing. I playfully pushed him back, walking to go grab my jacket off my bed. It had become chilly, especially the chill bumps Luke was giving me.

"I thought we could go to this little restaurant. At night they play movies on the patio."

We both sat on my bed. "Alright, that sounds wonderful." I smiled.

"Great," he said, leaning in close.

"What's great?" Michael asked walking through my door.

Cockblock

"We're going out tonight," I answered.

"Oh cool," he said, I couldn't read his expression. "Maybe Cal or Ash aren't busy."

"Well," Luke stood. "I'm going to shoot back home. Change, shower, and stuff. I'll be back at 8," he pat Michael's back.

"I'll see you then, big shot." I made a gun with my fingers, shooting him. He chuckled, leaning down to place a peck on my lips.

He left and Michael sat down with me. "Do you know where you're going tonight?"

"Yea, some little restaurant. Apparently they play movies outside, it sounds really precious."

"That actually does. I hope you have fun."

"You want to watch some thing before I get ready?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm going to also text the boys. That way we can talk about y'all's date tonight." He laughed, getting his phone out to text.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

I was waiting by the door when Luke rang the doorbell. I jumped up and ran over from my chair. I stood there for a second. I didn't want him knowing I was waiting.

"Luke," I smiled, opening the door.

"Hello my lady, are you ready to go? Movie starts in fifteen minutes."

"I'm ready," I said, walking out. I closed the door behind me and took his hand.

 

 

When we finally got to the restaurant I smiled. It was a small Mexican restaurant, which was my favorite. We walked in. "Luke!" I big hispanic man came walking through.

"Carlos, buddy!" Luke spoke, hugging him.

I stood by, Luke came back to me and held my hand. Carlos spoke, "We have your table ready. Follow me." We walked with him to the back patio. It was very quaint. It had little lights hanging and cutely dressed tables, with candles.

"Very nice to have both of you here." Carlos said, pulling out my chair for me. "Luke here is a great costumer. Has been for many years."

I smiled, looking at Luke who was blushing. "Oh really?" I asked Carlos. Carlos nodded and sat down our menus. "I must go start the movie. You two have a lovely night. You're very cute together." He said walking off.

There were two other couples out but were spaced from us.

We got salsa, cheese dip, and our drinks as the movie started. "The Great Gatsby!" I said in excitement.

Luke grinned, "Yea. It's the Leonardo Dicaprico one. I requested it."

"Me too. I like the old one as well. This one is really well done."

We sat watching and sharing glances as we ate our food. The fact that Leonardo Dicaprico could read a phone book and I'd still watch. There was something about him.

The love in this movie and book was unreal. You can't help but feel for Gatsby. Being in love with someone for so long, the toxic relationship.

The movie was almost over. Gatsby had just gotten shot when Luke started rubbing my back.

It was in that moment, watching this movie and his touch. "Your making me feel like a teenager." I whispered.

"You are a teenager," he stated with a laugh.

"I mean a teenager like in the movies. A teenager in love, I'm not in love with you but my feelings are very strong."

"Don't worry because the feelings mutual." He kissed my cheek.

 

 

When we left we drove around listening to music and talking. "No, you know she could wear some different clothes. She has two pairs of pants," Luke stated.

"She's an old woman. At least she wears a different shirt everyday." I laughed.

"Yea, five. One for everyday of the week."

"At least she switches it up." I giggled.

"I just can't focus on History when her clothes are that horrid and old. It's like living in the 70s." Luke laughed.

We pulled up to my house. "It's almost midnight." Luke said. "I don't want you to leave but I don't want you getting in trouble."

"I don't want to leave either," I smiled lightly. "I had a wonderful night and second date."

"Me too," he nodded. We kissed for a couple of minutes. "Next time, more making out." Luke said trying not to laugh.

"Night, Old Sport." I said, trying not to laugh. Which ended up just making us both laugh. "He said that so many times in the movie!" Luke said. "I know, it was like 'Do you want some Old Sport with your Old Sport, Old Sport." I said, making up laugh harder. Once we finally came down from laughing Luke spoke, "Night, Gwen. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Luke is so cute. I'm having such Luke feels.
> 
> I'm watching the Amnesia behind the scenes, they're so fucking cute. Marry me, I mean damn.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break begins

Today was the sixth of December, a Saturday. I was in my dining room with Luke, "Come on Luke you have to do this for your final. You're lucky you only have to turn in this paper."

"I know, I just hate that it is five pages long." Luke whined, putting his head on the table.

"Luke." I laughed lightly, "You only have two pages left. It's due Monday. I told you we could work on it tomorrow."

His head shot up, interrupting me. "Tomorrow is our month anniversary!"

"Yea, you've told me about ten times...today."

"Yea, cause I'm excited" he threw his hands up.

I laughed, "I know and so am I. I just don't want to be one of those annoying couples."

"At least I didn't make a big deal after a week." He shrugged.

"Are you for real. You got you and the boys to sing for me." I laughed.

"It was your favorite song," he blinked.

"Right well, two more paragraphs." I turned back to the computer. I heard Luke whine but he finally finished, two hours later.

Luke packed his things and kissed me as we walked to the door. "I'll be here at noon for our lunch date."

"I'll be waiting," I smiled and opened the door. We kissed again and he walked out. "Bye, Gweny."

"Bye, Luke." I smiled and closed the door. I began to walk upstairs when the door opened and Michael walked through. "Well, fancy meeting you here." I laughed.

He ran up the stairs tackling me, "Gwen, I've missed you."

He was crushing my bones, "I saw you yesterday, oh ouch." I pushed him off.

We sat on the stairs, "Well sure but we haven't had one on one time. Plus I'm tried about hearing all the fun times you and Luke have together."

"Thanks for indulging him," I laughed. "This is both our first real relationship." I stated.

"True enough but you're still my buddy and I need you too. Plus you hung out with Calum yesterday." He accused.

"He was helping me study. He took Spanish 3 last year, I needed help, I have that exam Tuesday." I answered.

"I was with Ash anyway." He shrugged make me chuckle. "Oh," he looked over at me moving his hands back and forth. "Mom told me she got us frozen food snacks for this week."

"Really? Do you think she got cheese sticks?" I excitedly asked.

"Only one way to find out," he said as we got up running down the couple of stairs to the kitchen.

"Gwen! Luke's here," I heard Michael shout.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back putting on my shoes.

"That's what she said!" He yelled back. I heard him and Luke laugh. I rolled my eyes, boys.

I walked down seeing Luke dressed in his normal black skinny jeans, these had one hole in the knee, and a band shirt. "Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"Ew," I said as I got to the last two steps. I stayed there because then I was his height.

"I know, pet names. I just like the way your face scrunches up when I call you them." He stated. I made the face again and he smiled.

"Well this is gross. Go be a couple somewhere else." He started to go upstairs, "Oh and happy month anniversary." He yelled back.

Luke chuckled, "Thanks, Mike!" He turned to me,"Are you ready?" I nodded following him out.

We decided we would go back to the little Mexican restaurant because it had become Luke and my place. We were sat watching Juno.

"Jason Bateman gives off such a creepy vibe," Luke whispered.

"He's supposed too. He's unhappy with his wife. His character is hitting on Juno." I whispered back, then taking a bite out of my chicken enchilada.

"He could just be less creepy," Luke stated as if he was directing.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I changed the subject.

"You." He replied quickly.

"As cheesy as that is. What else do you want?" I asked.

"Whatever you get me I will love." He said still staring at the screen.

I looked over at him, "Your so cheesy. Come on, there has to be something." He stayed silent. "You're doing this on purpose." I saw him smirk and I nudged him.

"Happy one month anniversary!" He whisper shouted, kissing my cheek.

It was the next week, on a Friday. Luke and I were taking our last exam, history. I was so happy to be taking my last exam. Also, for the end of the year exams if you have an A in the class you don't have to take them. In some classes you could even have a B.

I finished my exam and went to turn it in. There we about 15 out of 30 people left. One of them was Luke, we was watching me as I left, making faces at me as I left. I made one back as I left.

It was about 11:33 when I left the room. I went to the main building to my locker. When I got up the stairs I saw Michael and Ashton at my locker waiting. "Hey guys," I whispered, I new people were still in exams.

"Took you long enough," Ashton said sarcastically with a smile. I made a face at him, "How was y'all's last exam?" I got my backpack and we all headed to my car.

"Easy peesy," Michael answered as we all walked. Michael and Ashton had another class together so they studied and spent the night at his house last night. Luke and I studied last night but he left at eleven.

We got to my car and went home. We talked about random things and being happy that school was over for a while. "Calum texted me," Michael said as we got out of the car.

"Did he just get out of his exam?" I asked. "Luke was still in ours when I left."

We all walked into my house. We all were going to meet here, cause my parents were going to be gone until six. They had meet Ashton and Calum and loved them. I think they were worried I didn't have any 'girlfriends' but with four sensitive boys it's okay.

We started to make some food as Calum walked in and Luke following behind him. "I bombed that shit!" Luke laughed.

"Why would you be laughing about that?" Calum said also laughing.

"Luke you did fine. You knew everything when we quizzed each other last night." I assured.

"What else did you two do last night?" Ashton giggled.

Both Luke and my face where unimpressed. "Really Ash, that's the best you got?"

"Ohhh!" Michael and Calum both did in unison.

"Damn boy, I see how it is." Ashton held up his hands.

We all ate and hung out for a couple of hours. My parents had come home and talked to us and stolen some of our food. It was about 8 when the boys all went to Michaels house. We where all worn out and wanted to sleep.

I had gone to bed after 8:30 but I had abruptly woken up hearing something at my window. I looked at my phone seeing it was 2:05 and gotten up, hearing another sound at my window. I saw a small pebble fly at it as I approached.

I looked out the window seeing Luke in my back yard. I small smile played on my lips as I unlocked the latch and opened the window. "You're too cheesy, Hemmingsway."

"I know, I know. It's just that you were only a house away. Plus when I wake up and want to see you I'm at my house."

I blushed, I was happy he couldn't see it. "Do you wake up wanting to see me often or something."

"Only if I can't sleep. It started after Christmas freshman year." He said and I froze up remembering that's when we stopped talking. "I missed our late night talks. I tried it with Ashton but he giggles at every goddamn thing."

I let out a laugh, just a pure laugh. It felt so good I just wanted to cry and I wasn't fully sure why. I just knew I missed him and I was happy that he was back in my life.

"Gwen, I just. I"

"Hold that thought," I interrupted and ran downstairs to the backyard. I opened and closed the door running over and tackling him to the ground.

"Shit Gwen," he chuckled as we laid on the grass.

"You missed me," I smiled.

"Now look who's cheesy." He huffed out a laugh as he still had the breath knocked out of him.

"I know, you're rubbing off on me." I stated.

"Oh right," Luke said sarcastically.

We laid there in silence for a while until I said, "I'm cold."

"Okay, let's get you back inside." He said, helping me up. We went inside quietly and got to my room. I got in my bed and Luke kissed me and got up to leave.

"Wait, will you stay with me?"

"Won't you parents come in?"

"Not if you lock the door," I smiled and he blushed. "Are you blushing? You're not getting any Hemmingsway I just want to help you sleep." I laughed.

"I know!" He whisper yelled with a smile. He went and locked the door then turned back to get into my bed. We interlocked and I laid my head in his chest and he stroked my hair.

I leaned up to kiss him. It stared off really slow and then began to get really heated. We had our hands in each others hair and running down each others bodies. I climbed on top of him, kissing him deeper. He moved his hands to my ass as we started to lightly grind against each other.

We were moaning and groaning when I let out a loud one, god I was horny. "Shit, Gwen you're going to get us in trouble." He laughed. I could feel him hard underneath me.

"You want me to take care of that for you?" I tried to ask seductively. I was all new to this with Michael it just happened.

"Gwen, do you think we're moving too fast?" He asked, I could tell he was holding back. Not wanting to take advantage of me, I could read him like a book.

"I've thought about it. I figure that we were best friends and no matter what happened in the past we will always be close." I answered.

"I want to be with you for a long time and I plan on it. So tonight I just want you to sleep in my arms." He cupped my face.

I nodded, "That sounds perfect." I moved so I was back in my original spot. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you didn't like comparing things to perfect?" He asked kissing my head.

"I don't, but as cheesy as it sounds you're the closet thing that's ever come to it for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute. They will have a real talk about what happened between them but that will come later. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and New Years!

It was Christmas Eve and my family and Michael's were all at Luke's parents house, for a party.

We had all just walked into the house when Liz, Luke's mom, came to greet us. "Jane!" Liz said excitedly to my mom.

"Liz!" She went to go hug her.

"Look at you girl, that top is great." Liz said.

"Oh, I got it from the store I told you about." My mom answered.

"Oh, the one you told me about Saturday?" She answered.

"Saturday?" Luke asked walking up.

"Yea, your mom comes to book club sometimes. We still talked to each other when you weren't friends." My mom said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure," Liz stated. "We were worried about you two so we always checked in. Plus we knew you two would get back together. We had to stay in touch."

"Oh wow," Luke said.

"So you guys wanted us to be together?" I asked, confused.

"As much as two parents could!" Liz stated making a face.

My mom laughed as Luke and I just stared at each other.

"Let's go," Liz laughed and they walked off.

Michael found is with a full plate of food and a full mouth. "What's up?" He tried to say without food spilling.

"Nothing," Luke said. "Let's go up stairs, the boys are up there."

"Okay," Michael nodded, as we all headed upstairs.

While we were walking, Michael was a head of us, Luke leaned to whisper to me. "Do you find it weird our parents 'ship' us?"

I laughed, "Maybe a little. It's kinda cute though. They bonded over us and became best friends."

He lead me into his room, "They already were best friends."

"True," I said. They were best friends in high school, much like Michael and I. Except they didn't sleep together.

"Gwen!" Ashton cheered. He came over to hug me and pulled back, "Where's my present?" He still had a huge grin. I rolled my eyes and opened my bag on Luke's bed.

"Here's your present from Michael and I," I handed it to him.

"Oh wow, I didn't think you actually would give me something." He said as he took it.

I got out two presents for Calum and handed them to him. He hugged me and handed me one as well.

"Why does Cal get two?" Ashton said with a pout.

"Just open it," Michael said, still eating.

"Fine, fine" he said, opening it. "Oh shit! A ticket to see Mayday Parade and a shirt! Thank you!" He kissed my cheek, earring a look from Luke. Then he ran to Michael kissing his cheek.

"Calum, open yours." I said.

"Okay," Calum said and started to open the on from me. I had gotten him a 'Smells like the only Nirvana song you know' shirt. "I've seen this and I really wanted it, thank you Gwen."

I smiled and he opened his other gift. "It's a note from Michael, says, "Get ready to go see Mayday Parade too!"

"Please don't kiss me," Michael said.

"No problem," Calum said handing Michael an envelope. "Did you get me tickets for Mayday Parade?" Michael asked. "Yep, also a band shirt." Calum chuckled.

"Great minds think alike," Luke smiled.

"We got Gwen a ticket to that museum exhibit she wanted to see about Andy Warhol." Ashton added.

"Really!" I said excitedly and I opened my gift. "You guys! You got two, thank you! I can go twice!" I said bouncing up and down.

"I think the other on is for Luke, Gwen." Michael laughed finishing up some cheese and crackers.

"Oh right," I said looking at him. "If you want, it's my treat." I smiled showing him the tickets. "I'd love too," he smiled.

So all the boys planned to see Mayday Parade in two weeks. Luke gave the boys their presents and Michael have Luke his. We hung out upstairs as the parents and family parties downstairs. We watched the ABC Family 12 days of Christmas and ate too much popcorn.

When it was close to midnight Michael and I were getting ready to leave. Calum had already left and Ashton said goodbye heading down to meet his family. I was getting my bag that still had one gift in it, it was Luke's.

Michael and I had gotten him a ticket as well. Luke had gotten Michael all the seasons of Golden Girls, I thought he was going to cry. "Luke, I have your present before I leave." We were the only two left in his room.

"Oh! I have yours too!" He ran to his bed side table. He pulled out two slips of paper. He walked over to me, "I got you two tickets to the all day 80's movie marathon." He smirked because he knew me well.

"They're having on of those," I took the tickets and looked at them. "This is freaking awesome. Also I see that there are two tickets." I looked up at him with a grin, "Will you be accompanying me?"

"I hope so, it will be more interesting than the exhibit."

I gave him a look, "Uh, well you don't have to go."

He took me in his arms, chucking. "I'm messing with you," he kissed my head.

"I better give you your present before my parents yell at me." I said, just staying in his arms. I felt so safe there.

"It's not tickets is it?"

I laughed, pulling back to look at him. "There was an overwhelming about of tickets today."

"Who knew a bunch of paper could mean so much," he played with my hair.

I pulled out the wrapped gift for him. "Yay," he took it and opened it. "A binder?"

"It's a binder full of my writings. I remember that you liked them when we were kids. I thought you might like these. I haven't ever let anyone read them, not even Michael." I hadn't mean to say that last part.

"Wow, why not?" I asked.

"I just, I don't know. I had only shared them with you and then you were out of my life. It had just become this big thing that I afraid to share with anyone else. I also just felt like I wasn't good enough." I blushed, I was just spilling so much that I didn't mean to. "You know, it's stupid. I can get you something else." I went to take the binder but he put it behind his back.

"No, this is amazing Gwen. You don't even know how excited I am to read it." I was going to speak but I heard my name being yelled from downstairs.

"I have to go," I said quietly.

Luke cupped my cheek and gave me a kiss, "I love this gift, okay. I mean I have that poem you wrote in the eighth grade in a frame over there." He pointed to his bedside table and sure enough there it was.

I heard my name being yelled again, "You kept that?"

"Come on let's go before you get into trouble," we walked out into his room and then down the stairs. "I thought that that you knew I kept it," Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

My parents started walking out the door and I kissed Luke. "We're giving a new name to cheesy," I laughed.

"It's the best kind of relationship," he smiled. 

___________________________________________________________________

 

On Christmas, Michael and my family got together and opened presents. Then later my family went to my grandparents to open gifts and Michael we to see some of his family. The next day Michael went with me to my mom parents house and had another Christmas.

Luke and I had been texting on and off but on that day he texted me, I am in love with these stories and I'm only half way through.

I smiled, he could just be lying to me but I knew him better than that.  
Thank you, I'm glad. Do you have a favorite so far?

Yes! The short story about the boy having to go to the doctor and being scared all day, he finds out he's completely fine. The goes to tell his girlfriend and she actually went to the doctor and had something wrong. It's just really funny and twisted.

I knew I was just beaming but I was trying to stop because Michael was staring at me. I like that one too. It was fun to write.

I also like the poem about high school. I mean I can tell you wrote it when you were pissed off at me but its good.

I thought to myself, I knew which one he was referring to. I had been more than pissed when I wrote it. That was the week Luke had stopped talking to me.  
Yea, I was really pissed off but writing helped me not be so mad.

I know and I thank god everyday you forgave me for what I did.

I felt like I was about to cry. I got up from the table excusing myself and went into the bathroom, ignoring looks from Michael. I went into the bathroom and gave Luke a quick call.

"Hey, what's up" Luke asked.

"I just wanted to call and say that, you know you don't have to always bring up that I forgave you. I was only mad at you for about a month. I forgave you a long time ago." I breathed out

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I just hated myself when I left you. I just want you to know that I'm glad and that I'm thankful you're back in my life. You're mine now."

I laughed, "I'm yours and I'm glad that you're back in my life. I better get going but did you want to go to the exhibit on New Year's Eve because it probably won't be crowded."

"That will be great! I'll talk to you later love, Gwen." He cover up and I blushed.

"Bye Hemmingsway," I said and we hung up. I opened the bathroom door to run into Michael. "Oh, shit Mikey."

"Are you alright?" ignoring me running over him.

"Yea, I just went to talk to Luke. I'm good, thank you." I smiled.

"Okay, just making sure. Don't want my best buddy to be sad." He smiled back.

I have him a big hug, "Thank you for being my best friend. I'm glad you're mine and I love you."

He hugged back, "Sure Gwen, I love you too. I'm happy that we have such a friendship." 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

It was New Years Eve and Luke and I had eaten lunch at our favorite Mexican Restaurant. We were walking around the exhibit hand in hand. I was spouting of different information about the pieces. Luke called me a nerd but he actually seemed interested.

There was a blonde girl who was giving tours. She was just all over Luke who didn't seem fazed. "We're good, I got my own guide right here," he said putting his arm around me. She didn't look too happy but I did.

We had walked around for about an hour. We had gotten to one and I had just finished telling him about it when I looked up at Luke who was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"It's just that I would have never thought I would enjoy this kind of thing unless it was with you. You are the best teacher I've ever had."

The blonde girl with the name tag 'Betsy' came back over. "Do you guys need anything?" She touched Luke's bicep. Oh hell no.

"No, we don't." I said, I pulled Luke out the rest of the exhibit. We only had a couple more but after that I was ready to get away from her. I kept seeing her walk by us, eying Luke.

I pulled him into a hallway and smiled, "Well no that that's over."

"I've never seen you jealous before. Damn that was hot."

"Oh shut up, she was annoying."

"You didn't get to finish telling me about the art." He pouted.

"You'll be fine," I rolled my eyes. Luke moved over and kissed me. He pushed me up against the wall and he licked my bottom lip. I let him in and our tongues danced together. We kissed for a while in this hallway and Luke ram his hand down to my ass squeezing it.

I gasped, "Shit. Luke we can't do this in the hallway."

"Then lets go to the bathroom," he pulled me into the bathroom which happened to be at the other end of the hallway.

He pushed us into a stall and we began to kiss again. I thought this might be going to fast or that we should be doing this in here. I didn't care though, I couldn't care. Every kiss was better than the last with Luke and we hadn't really done anything sexual. So I really wanted his.

I pushed him against the door, "Damn, Gwen."

"Come on Luke, kiss me." He gave me a look I couldn't place and he pushed our lips together.

We kissed and touched, it felt so nice. I don't know what came over me but I trailed my hand down to his clothed crouch. I palmed him through his jeans and a moan escaped him. "Holy Shit, Gwen."

"Shh, I don't want to get into trouble." I said as I unbuttoned his black jeans. I pulled his pants and briefs down. He blushed as I did it. He pulled me back into a kiss as I stroked him. We were definitely making too much noises but we both didn't care.

"Gwen, I, fuck" he said as he came.

I pulled back, "I can't believe we just did that." We both looked at each other and started to giggle.

"We shouldn't be giggling about this right now." Luke said, covering his mouth.

"I feel like such a rebel." I grinned

"You're a loser," he kissed me.

"A loser that made you cum," I retorted.

He made an 'oh' face, "I lo-, I think this is going to be a good year."

I looked at him for a second, "Definitely, now lets go to Ashton for our New Years party." I smiled.

We snuck out and ran back to the car, "You better not tell the boys about this." I said and he started the car.

"Never, plus they probably wouldn't believe me."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." I said, taking his hand in mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fluffy, I know


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve

When Luke and I got to Ashton's house it was about nine o'clock. The house was filled with family, friends, and tons of food.

With what happened earlier, between Luke and I, at the museum. We really could keep our hands off of each other. It was starting to become more noticeable. All the boys were giving us looks. Looks that said, 'You really are that cheesy annoying couple.'

As it got later and later I wanted Luke more and more. I was also glad I wasn't have to try and show, some blonde museum bitch, that he was mine.

It was about 11:30 when I couldn't really stand it anymore. I went to the bathroom to calm myself down. I splashed some cold water on my face and looked in the mirror. I had lightly smudged my makeup, so I fixed that and took a deep breath.

"Why are you so horny?" I whispered to myself, still looking in the mirror. It's like I got one taste and now I can't stop. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts on the bad things I wanted to do to Luke.

"One second," I hustled and fixed my clothes and hair. I went and opened the door and to my surprise it was Luke who knocked.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, just needed to pop into the bathroom." I lied.

"You're lying," he smirked. "I can always tell. Besides in the room you looked a little flushed." I started to flush again as he pushed me back into the bathroom.

"Lu- Luke, we could get caught," I said, though my heart was racing because I wanted it so much.

"Gwen," he locked the door. "We're going to be fine." He kissed me hard, he confidence making me weak in the knees. He sensed that and picked me up putting me on the sink counter. I moaned at actions and my hands went to his hair.

"Luke, I hear people outside."

"Gwen, focus on me." Luke moved his hand more up my thigh, pushing up my dress. He had stopped right before reaching where I wanted him most.

I whined, "You're a tease."

He chuckled softly and leaned to kiss me again. He took his other hand and rubbed up and down my thigh. I moved one of my hands from his hair to his shirt. I played with the hem until I moved under the fabric to touch his hot skin.

He twitched under my touch making his hand go where I wanted it to. "Luke," I gasped.

"What? You hand was cold," he shrugged moving his hand. My eyes fluttered shut until outside the door we heard a count down.

Luke removed his hands, "Happy New Year," he kissed me. He moved on hand to my face and the other to my waist. We pulled apart and I smiled, "Happy New Year, Luke."

A bang on the door, "Are you guys fucking?" I recognized it was Ashton's voice. Luke pulled back laughing with a huff, "What a way to start out the new year."

"Right," I said hopping off the counter. I fixed my dress and opened the door to my three friends. "Out of my way you perverts." I pushed them aside and they all giggled.

I will never understand boys. I don't think I ever want to either.

For another hour Luke and I stayed at the party, we held hands and talked. All the guys were going to stay at Ashton's but Luke said he would take me home.

"I'll be back," Luke stated walking out with me.

"Don't be back to late," Calum said. Michael kissed my check and whispered, "Be good."

I smiled and nodded. I waved at Ashton and took Luke's hand. We got into his car and started driving.

I was looking out of the window when Luke said, "I had a great day with you today."

I turned putting my hand on top of his which was yet again, on my thigh. "Me too, Hemmingsway. It was absolutely amazing. Also, thank you for going to the export with me. It was amazing to get to share that with you."

"Well I was happy too. You made it interesting. Plus, I don't mean to be a teenage boy but, what else happened there was awesome." I could see his big smiled from the lights on the street.

We pulled up into my driveway, "Right, it was very nice. I was glad I had the balls to do it."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he tuned off the car.

"Well that stupid blonde museum girl was there. She kept trying to flirt with you, it was really pissing me off."

"What girl?"

"Don't pretend you didn't see her?" I shot him a look.

"The one that wanted to tour us?" Luke looked confused.

"She was the reason I was practically all over you," I laughed.

His face fell slightly, "You were all over me because of some chick at the museum?"

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that," I spoke.

"No, you just wanted to show someone that I was yours. Someone who I didn't pay any attention to. You had to show her." He accused and took his hand away.

"Okay, you're blowing this up a lot more than it needs to be." I tried to reach for his hand but he held it up.

"Did it even mean anything or did you just have to 'show her.'" Luke's face looked shockingly hurt.

"Luke, I would never-"

"I don't want to hear it," he turned back to the wheel.

"Luke," I felt my body get hot and nervous. I could feel the tears about to spill. "Luke, listen please."

"I need to get home Gwen. Would want to run into some girl and you have to mark your territory."

"Luke," I said more sternly.

"Gwen," he gripped the stealing wheel. "Please get out."

I just stated at him for a second before grabbing my purse. I opened the car door and started to step out, "Luke I-"

He shook his head and some tears escaped. I got out and slammed the door, walking up to my house. I heard his car start back up and I turned to watch him drive away, he didn't look at me once.

I cried even more. I unlocked my front door and ran to my room. I threw my purse and went to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and shed my clothes. I got into the shower and let the hot water cascade over my body. This was something I always did when I was sad or annoyed.

I didn't understand why he reacted the way he did. To be honest I thought he might have liked I wanted to show everyone he was mine. Then again I could see why he was angry. I tried not to over think it and just let myself cry. Sometimes that was just the best thing, just to let your feels out. Especially where no one could tell if they were tears or water running down your cheeks.

Once I felt emotionally drained I hopped out of the shower. I walked into my room seeing it was 2:57. I went and changed into sweats, letting my wet hair sit. I got my phone out of my purse seeing I had a missed call from Ashton, Calum, and three from Michael. Among many texts as well.

I called Michael back, he would have been my first choice anyway. He answered in the second ring, "Gwen, thank god. Are you alright?"

"Not really," I huffed out a laugh. "Luke and I got into a fight. So while he's there you probably shouldn't be talking to me."

"He's not here," Michael said.

"What?" I asked, sitting more upright. "Is he okay, where is he?"

"He okay, he called to say he was going back home. Something happened with you and he wanted to be alone." Michael answered.

"Thank god," I let out a breath.

"It's nice to know you care so much though," I could hear Michael smile.

"Why would I," I asked, a little taken aback.

"Well Luke told us a little bit of what happened. We knew you cared and you were a little jealous. Calum thought it was kind of hot."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't understand why that would have anything to do with me not craning about him. I lo- I." Oh my god. "Michael, I'm in love with him."

Michael giggled and I heard some cheering in the background. I must be on speaker phone. "You need to go tell him."

"Tonight?"

"It's up to you, bye now." Michael hung up. I got up grabbing my keys and shoes. I had to go talk to Luke. I just hoped he'd listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger, I know. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> I'm having major Lwen feels!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Gwen make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has sexual content. Just a fair warning, hope you enjoy ;)

I pulled up to Luke's house. I knew he would be the only one home. His parents had gone to the next town over like they do every year, to a big party. I collected my breath, I had been practicing the whole way over here what to say. I got out and headed toward the side yard, where Luke's window was.

I started to think about the time Luke came to my window. It hasn't been that long ago. That was the night I realized how cheesy he was. I felt the tears well up but I pushed them back. I put my keys and phone in my pocket started to climb the wooden garden post they had. I had done it when I was younger and I hoped it would hold for me now.

I went slowly and finally made my way to the roof. I climbed up and made my way over to his window. I could see it was dark but the TV was on. I knew he was awake because he always turned it off to sleep.

I took out my phone with a shaky hand, I hated heights. I was trying not to look down. I pulled up Luke's number ready to call when I slipped. I grabbed onto the windowpane and my phone. I lightly hit my head on the actual window. "Really Gwen, really." I mumbled to myself.

I saw the light of the TV go off and the curtains were thrown back. Luke had a baseball bat and a horrified look on his face, until he saw it was me. "Gwen, what the actual hell are you doing?"

"Open the window, you muppet." I shirked, not sure how long I could keep myself up.

He rolled his eyes and opened the window, helping me in. "You could have just called you know."

"Doesn't that sound familiar," I said, again remembering the night Luke came to my window. "I can say I understand wanting to be romantic now."

"Then you could have thrown rocks at my window," he said, biting his lip. I could tell he was trying to suppress a smile.

"I didn't want to copy you. I was trying it in my own way. I mean I learned from the best on how to be romantic."

"Yea, we can both see how well my teaching skills are. You could have fallen off the roof, Gwen."

"I had to come see you though. I couldn't wait any longer."

"Come sit down," he took me over to his bed and sat beside me. Once we sat, he folded his hands and looked at the ground.

"Luke, tonight I realized a lot of things. I'm sorry about the whole museum tour guide girl thing. It wasn't just about wanting her to know you were mine. I want everyone to know you're mine." This wasn't what I had rehearsed, I couldn't even remember what I had rehearsed.

But I continued on, "You make me so happy and I had been wanting to take us to that step for a while. I just felt that helped me make the move. Now I'm more comfortable with the sexual stuff and wanting to touch you in anyway. Also I was scared because we've only been dating for so long. But again we've known each other for longer. I'm comfortable with you. I'm rambling," I chuckled and put my head in my hands.

I felt Luke's hand run down my back, "I forgive you." Then he laughed and I looked up at him, confused. "Like I could ever really be mad at you." He finally looked at me, "I just, I'm so." He closed his eyes, "Gwen, my feelings were hurt because I felt that you only wanted me for a show. Like it wasn' t about us. I know I over reacted, badly."

He opened his eyes and I gave him a soft kiss, I pulled back and cupped his cheek. "Gwen?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Why did you become my friend this year? Why did you forgive me?" He asked, pulling my hand down to hold it.

"Luke," I sighed. "Why do you always ask that?"

"Just answer please," Luke whispered. "I mean you had to hate me."

"Luke I got tired of pretending to hate you. I couldn't hate you. You're right, I should have but I couldn't. You tried to nudge your way back in to my life and I let you. I let you because I wanted to, I wanted you. I knew that it was right for you to be back into my life." I felt tears start to trickle down my cheeks. I let out a huff, I did not want to be sitting here crying. "Don't ask me that again, okay. That will always be my answer."

I started to turn away but Luke turned me back. I had my hands covering my face but he came up and pulled them back. I looked at him and he moved in kissing my tears away. He then moved to my lips, giving me one deep peck. He pulled back looking straight into my eyes. "Gwen, I'm in love with you."

I could tell he was scared of what I might say but I probably scared him more when I chuckled. "That's what I came here to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you too." I smiled, "I have been for a really long time. I had gotten over it when we were younger. But then again, I guess it never really went away."

"I've always been in love with you. I thought when I left it would help but it never did. I wanted you and I knew I had to try this year. Thank god I did, this is the happiest I've been in so long, Gwen. I mean I even dated a girl whose nickname was Gwen."

"Well we have each other now," I said moving closer to him.

"I hope we will for a long time. The longest time," He added. "We're okay, right?" I nodded and Luke smiled, his hand seized at my waist. "I want to kiss you," he said, shyly.

"You don't have to ask," I said and he moved in crashing his lips into mine. I slid my hand from his face to down his chest, bunching at the end of his shirt. Luke pushed open my mouth moving his tongue inside.

His slender fingers moved under my shirt and up and down my side. In this moment I was completely and utterly ready. I had actually dreamt about this moment. I wanted Luke and I knew he wanted me.

"Luke, I - I need you."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes, I want to start off this new year with you and move our relationship to the next step."

"I want that too," Luke nodded.

I pulled my shirt over my head and stood up. Luke watched me intently, I moved and took off his shirt. My breath hitched at his exposed chest and long torso. "You like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Don't get too excited." I moved back down, straddling him and one hand moved to my back as the other traveled up my thigh. I moved my hands around his neck interlocking them.

"I love you," Luke said.

I smiled softly, "I love you."

"I'm going to show you how much," Luke leaned back in taking over my lips. He reached behind me unclasping my bra. I let him pull it off as he pulled back and admired me, making me blush. "You're so beautiful."

"Don't," I smiled.

"You are, you're my beautiful girl and I love you."

"You're not going to stop saying that are you?" I giggled.

"You got me there," he chuckled. "I'm sorry I over reacted. Everything I do with you means so much to me."

I smiled lightly, got off of him and he stood up with me. We both took off our sweats and he moved me to lay on his bed. He came and hovered on top of me, his legs on either side. He pushed some hair behind my ear and smiled down at me.

He had barely touched me and I felt so much. My skin was burning with the passion I felt for this one boy. This one boy who I was in love with, deeply in love with. "What are you thinking about?" Luke asked.

I hadn't known how big my smile was. I saw him look down at my body which made me a little embarrassed. I went to cover myself up slightly but Luke stopped me. He instead pinned my hands to either side of me and bent down to my ear. "You don't need to cover your beauty," he whispered. He then lips met mine again.

With my hands still pinned, Luke started leavening kisses down my body. I arched my back, silently letting him know how good it felt. The way Luke was handling my body surprised me. The waves of confidence he had always turned me on in some way.

His slow kisses ended at the hem of my panties. He brought one hand down to caresses the outside of my thigh. I watched him in anticipation and he looked up holding my gaze. He pushed open my legs and left one lingering kiss on the inside of my thigh. He then pulled my underwear down, letting he cold air take me over.

He made his way back up my body pulling down his own underwear. Once he rid himself of them, he threw them on the floor. I moved a hand to the back of his neck, wanting his lips. He smiled into it caressing my body with one hand, using the other to hold himself up. I used one hand to feel his back. I felt his muscles ripple under my touch.

He pulled away, we were both breathing heavy. He reached into his bedside drawer, grabbing a condom. He started to put it on. "I missed you," I spoke softly. His face softened, then crashing his lips back into mine. He knew what I meant. That I was talking about throughout high school, when we stopped talking. That's when the kiss became desperate.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking down at me with loving and wating eyes.

I nodded, and moved my hand down to his length. He moaned as I got him ready and he positioned himself against me.

Luke held on hand onto my waist and the other rested on my thigh. He pushed in slowly and I whimpered slightly. It hurt just a little because it had been a long time since I had done it. "Are you okay?" Luke moaned out, "God, you feel good."

"Yea," I breathed out. "Just give me a minute."

"Of course," he kissed me, moving his tongue into my mouth. We stayed like that for a minute until I pulled from him, "Okay, you can move."

Luke smiled and started to kiss along my jaw and move at a slow pace. My hands flew to his back holding him tightly. Luke rested his forehead against mine, we held eye contact as he started to move faster. I felt myself start to move against him and I moaned his name loudly when he hi that spot inside of me.

Luke chuckled lightly, "Am I making you feel good?"

"Yes, oh yes."

That was enough for Luke to know he could thrust deeper and faster. My eyes shut tightly, "Lu- Luke I'm close."

"Look at me," Luke requested and my eyes shot open. I looked at him and he gave me a quick kiss. "Gwen, you're so beautiful."

I felt a blush creep onto my face as I threw my head back in satisfaction, "Fuck Luke!" Luke had managed to hit that spot over and over again. I pulled Luke down kissing him and biting his lips.

I couldn't take it anymore, I let out a loud moan and came. Luke continued to move threw my orgasm and he watched me. His thrusts got sloppy as he yelled my name in ecstasy, filling me up.

He gave me one final kiss before pulling out slowly. I whimpered as he did it. He pulled the condom off throwing it into the bin. He laid down next to me, pulling me to face him.

He pushed the hair out of my face, "That was..."

"Perfect," I finished.

"I thought you didn't like comparing things to perfection." He tilted his head, he traced his thumb against the bottom of my lip.

"I don't, but I understand it when I'm with you." I assured him.

He smiled and pulled me closer, kissing me lightly. "You look really sexy right now."

"Well I'm not ready for round two yet," I chuckled softly.

He laughed quietly, "I'm saying you have that after sex glow. It just makes me crave you even more." He pulled the blankets on top of us and pulled me into him. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too," my eyes stated to feel heavy.

"Sleep well, Love." He said, his eyes closing.

I smiled to myself, seeing how cute he was. "Sleep well, Hemmingsway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, they're so cute. I hope you enjoyed that. They finally said, 'I love you.'
> 
> So you're welcome to my best friend, who asked me since the second chapter, when they are going to say it. Here you go.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's Birthday

We had gone back to school and gotten back into the swing of things. Luke and I were still going strong and still tutoring for English. It was getting closer and closer to my and Calum's birthday. Luke had been planning our birthday party, furiously. It was a little annoying. My whole thing was that I didn't want a big party but I knew I wasn't getting that. He was trying to make it nice though, so I have to give him props. 

"Gwen," Luke said.

"Yea," I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"I said what do you want for your birthday?"

Not to have this party. "Oh uh, I don't know," I shrugged. 

"You have to want something," I rolled his eyes playfully.

"Luke, i'll like anything you give me." I said, truthfully.

The bell rang for class to end, I was thankful for it. Luke was going to figure out how much I didn't want this party and then he'd be devastated. I always tired to be around Calum when deciding for the party. One because Calum was good at parties and two he cared more. He'd speak for both of us because I didn't care either way. I kept thanking him and he'd just smile, knowing this wasn't my kinda thing.

We got up and went to our lockers. "Well your birthday is on Thursday and the party is on Saturday," Luke continued. 

"Right, my parents are taking me out on Thursday with Michael and his parents." I told him as I grabbed my books from my locker.

"Yea, Mikey told me. I wanted to see if I could take you out Friday. Then Saturday will be the party." he said getting his books. We shut our lockers and started walking to our last classes. 

"That should be great," I said and stopped as I made it to me class. Luke kissed my cheek, "Great, have a good class."

"You too," I smiled, watching him turn and go on to his class. 

That boy would be the death of me.

______________________________________________________________

It was Thursday night and my and Michael's parents had taken us out to eat. We got back I saw Luke sitting on my front steps. Both our families said hello to him and then left me to stand with Luke. I watched Michael walk backwards with his parents just smiling at me.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I mean we decorated your locker and stuff today but I didn't really get to see you. Especially because I had that swim meet today. I got great news though but I wanted to take you out tomorrow. That way we could just have a nice night, between us. We could just watch movies and eat some take out or something?"

I nodded, "That sounds perfect, Luke. I would love to, especially before the party."

He smiled, "Well happy birthday." He kissed me and then rested his forehead, "This should be great and here's your present. He pulled out a wrapped gift, "Here you go."

I looked up at him and then at the gift, "Luke, thank you." He had a nervous smile as I took the present form him. I unwrapped it up to find a leather bound notebook. "Luke," I sighed in delight.

"You like it?" He asked, reassuringly. "I mean it's great for writing and you can take it anywhere."

I looked up at him, pulling him down for a kiss. "Luke it is absolutely beautiful, i've always wanted one like this."

"Good, I hate to leave but my mom will kill me if i'm not back in five minutes."

I laughed, "Go on, i'll see you tomorrow and we can have my birthday date." 

"Awesome, my house at six." He said in between kisses. 

"Okay," I giggled. "I'll see you at school."

"I hope you had a good birthday, Gwen." Luke cupped my face before walking to his car. 

"I've had a wonderful birthday, especially because of you," I called. Luke opened his door to get in but stopped, he had a huge grin on his face. "Later, Gwen.

"Later, Luke." I watched him leave before I went into my house. My parents wished me on last happy birthday before I headed off to bed. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas before washing my face. I got my bed ready and grabbed my new notebook from Luke. 

I got settled in bed and opened it up. Luke had added in a fancy pen that that a flash light on end of it. It made me smile, the thought of Luke trying to pick out writing tools for me and having to get the one with the flash light because he thought it was cool. 

I turned to the first page seeing and inscription, an inscription from Luke. I instantly froze being too scared to read it. Once I mustered up the courage I started to read it.

Dear Gwen,

This time with you has been the best time of my life. I can't even begin to explain my happiness when i'm with you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me whether it be my best friend or my girlfriend. I hope you use this to hold even 1/3 of the amazing writings you create. I can't wait until you start writing books and I can get them at the book store, hopefully we'll still have bookstores. Either way, I love you and I hope this 18th birthday has been special.

I had started to tear up, just like I knew I would. I breathed out, laughing slightly. "Oh Hemmingsway, you sure are something."

________________________________________________________

It was Friday night and I was at Luke's door. I hadn't talked to him about what I had found in my notebook. I knew it I did I would probably end up ripping his clothes off. 

Luke opened the door, "Gwen, my lady."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh, walking in. "Luke."

He pulled me back into him and kissed the top of my head. He moved in front of me, "Okay so I have pepperoni pizza and Spiderman on the TV."

I pecked his lips, "You know me all too well." I walked around him going into the living room. "Let's eat!" Luke yelled.

-

We were fully stuffed and had watched Spiderman one and two. I had denied to watch the third one wanting to just talk. We talked about school, the party tomorrow, and our friends. "No, okay. Calum hit on her and she threw up in her mouth." 

"Well she's like 12, she was probably just happy someone was talking to her!" We were laughing so hard, sat and facing each other. 

"When do your parents come back?" I asked.

"In about half an hour, why?" his eyebrows wiggled. 

"No, that's not happening tonight." I playfully smacked him. "I just wanted to say that I loved your note to me in my notebook." He blushed a little and looked away. "Hey," I pulled him back to face me. "I'm serious, I love it. I love you and I can't wait to write many great stories in it. I'm sure only you will hear them but either way." I chuckled.

"I don't want to be the only one to hear them. You're an amazing writer Gwen, I want everyone to hear them. I'll show them to the boys if I have too." He stated.

"All right, all right. Let's eat birthday cake ice cream. I know you got it." 

"What? I don't have that." He tried to hide his grin. 

"You got it for my birthday every year and I would get it for you." I smirked. 

"You're good Gwen, you know me well." He got up to fetch it. He came back with the carton and two spoons. "Here you go, Love."

"Thank you," I perked. 

I knew I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the party. Gotta put some filler chapters. Hope you enjoyed it none the less. I have a new story coming soon.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Calum's Birthday Party

It was Saturday, the day of Calum and my party. I was waiting for Luke to come over so I could help him with his English homework. I was downstairs where I had just sent some mail out. My parents had just left because my dad had to go out of town for work. My mom wanted to go with him, so they wouldn't be back until Tuesday. Michael was here with me, surprisingly he was up and making brunch. 

"Gwen, do you want sausage or bacon?" Michael asked as I walked into the kitchen. 

I sat at the kitchen table, "Sausage, it's better and quicker."

Michael nodded, "I just want meat." He got more stuff out and started to cook. "So are you excited for this party tonight?" His back was faced toward me while he cooked on the stove.

"Uh, I mean I guess so." I answered, popping a grape into my mouth from the bowl on the table. 

"Don't sound too excited," Michael laughed.

I sighed, "You know how I fell about parties. I just don't care for them, it would have been fine if you, me, and the boys just hung out. Maybe a couple of other people but not everyone from school."

Michael turned to face me, "Gwen not everyone is coming besides," he turned back to the stove to fix the eggs. "Luke spent a lot of time on it for you."

"And Calum," I added.

I could feel Michael roll his eyes. "Right, and Calum." Right then the door was opened, "Hello~ Where my people at?" 

Michael and I looked at each other with a smirk and simultaneously said, "Luke."

He walked through the kitchen doorway and said, "That's me." He smiled brightly and gripped Michael's bicep then made his way over to me. 

"You didn't knock, who do you think you are just walking into my house?" I asked trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh, i'm sorry." he leaned down and kissed my head. "Should I go back out?" 

"I guess not now," I smiled, pulling him down for a real kiss. We pulled back and Luke asked, "So what are we eating?" 

"Excuse you?" Michael asked. "I'm not slaving over this hot stove for you."

We all laughed and Luke stated, "It's okay, i've already eaten." 

"Well you can have leftovers, if Michael doen't eat it all" I whispered the last part. 

"Well then I wouldn't count on it." Luke whispered back.

"I can hear you guys," Michael harshly whispered making Luke and I laugh. "Sorry," we both whispered back to him.

"Whatever let's eat" Michael cheered.

______________________________________________________________________

"So that's all you had to do?" I asked as we sat at the dining room table.

"Yes ma'am," Luke answered as he started to put his stuff back into his bag.

"Okay then, awesome." I added. We both got up and went to the front door. I opened it up and Luke stepped out and then turned around to face me. "So i'll see you at Calum's tonight at 9," he stated.

"Yes sir," I said in a sarcastic tone.

He smirked, "I like when you call me sir."

I made a face, "Luke Hemmings."

He laughed and leaned into peck my lips. "Until tonight," he said as his lips lingered from mine.

"Until tonight," I whispered. "Sir," I tried to hide my smirk.

__________________________________________________

Michael and I drove, this time, to Calum's house. I was trying to lay down so rules with Michael as we walked up to the front door. "Don't drink as much as last time and don't I repeat, don't"

"Sleep with my ex-girlfriend," he interrupted me with his answer.

"Yes, exactly." I giggled.

"Don't worry, i'm not doing that shit again." he responded as he rang the doorbell. "Good, also I don't need to hear all about you sex life either,"

"Yea, sorry." Michael blushed as the door swung open to revel Ashton. "Birthday girl!" He pulled me into a hug. "Come on in," He then hugged Michael as we all came in. "Come on, i'll get you guys drinks." Michael and I looked at each other and smiled. "Let's party, birthday girl."

I found Luke and Calum. Calum and I took some birthday shots. It wasn't really enough to do anything to me except make me want to dance. I had grabbed Luke to the room where everyone was dancing.

_______

The party became bigger but I was surprisingly enjoying myself. I was happy to be celebrating with my friends. I was dancing with Michael and Ashton when Ashton stopped, "Oh shit."

It startled me, "What's wrong, Ash?"

"What the hell, bro?" Michael laughed.

He glanced at us looking at a group of people, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Who?" I asked him as Michael kept dancing.

"Uh," Ashton looked at me then back at the group. "I'll be back." Before I could respond Ashton walked out of the room. I saw one girls eyes, out of the group, following him. I shook it off and began dancing with Michael again. 

Ashton walked back into the room talking to the girl that's eyes had once followed him. Ashton looked a little angry and the girl looked smug. She was shaking her head no to him and I found myself walking toward them. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Just someone who wasn't invited." Ashton growled, looking at her. "Well then get Calum to kick them out it is his house." I said, looking between him and the girl. "That's what he sent me to do." Ashton answered. 

"Oh Ashton, I'm just here for Luke. You know that, then i'll leave." The girl said in a bitchy tone.

"Well, Gwen. Luke doesn't want to see you."

"Wait, Gwen?" I asked.

"That would be me," she rolled her eyes at me. 

"Gwyneth?" I heard Luke say in disbelief, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked walking up to all of us. 

"Lukey," she practically purred.

"Oh god," I groaned. She shot me a look as Luke came and put his arm around me. "Look Gwen, you weren't invited. We broke up what are you doing?" She looked at Luke's arm around me then back up at him, "Well I see that this is the infamous Gwen." She looked at me hard. "Same to you," I spoke. She seemed surprised by my shot back. "Aren't you feisty."

I rolled my eyes, "Really?"

"What?" she said annoyed. "Why don't you run along so I can speak with Luke, okay?"

"Do you really think you're that superior? You like one year older than me. You and Luke are not together and haven't been for a while. He's told me about you and now he's with so you better get out of here before you ruin my damn birthday party." I growled out. 

Her group off friends were looking at me as if I was about to hit her. One of them spoke," Come on Gwen, this wasn't a good idea to come anyway."

"No," she shook them off. "Just let me talk to Luke, please."

Ashton grabbed me before I made a move at her. "Okay, just let them talk and we'll stand right here." He pulled me a couple of feet away from them and Luke moved a litle way from her, looking at me.

I nodded at him to go ahead and Ashton spoke to me, "Damn girl, you tring to kill someone?" he laughed. I looked back over to Luke with Gwen. That was so weird to say in my mind, to think he had tried t replace me with this girl. I couldn't hear them though. 

"Hey,"Ashton moved my chin to face him. "It's okay, he loves you. He never once loved her."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well one, he's been in love with you since i've know him. Two he's my best friend, and three i've met her once. It was the night he broke up with her and told her about you. It was over the summer and he was scared she'd beat him up." Ashton chuckled.

I softly smiled, "Ash, I love him so much. I don't know what came over me just now. I was about to punch that girl. Like really hit her. The only person I ever hit is Michael and that's because he's an ass sometimes."

Ashton smiled widely, "I guess that's just what love is, Gwen. Something that makes you do things you'd never do."

I thought about it for a moment before Luke came over to me, "Hey guys."

"Hi," I turned to him with a smile. "I'm gonna go find Cal,"Ashton spoke before he walked off. I glanced at Ashton but focused back on Luke. "What did she want?" I asked.

"She wanted to see if I was actually with you and if I was happy. She just wanted to try and get me back. I think she wanted to show off to her friends or something." Luke rolled his eyes. "She said she was happy for me and that you seemed right for me," he smiled.

"So are you?" I asked.

"What?"

"Are you happy?" I don't know what made me have to ask. I guess it was just that she had asked him and I wanted to know.

"Of course," his faced softened. "Nothing has made me happier. Gwen, I love you and I'm so happy that you're finally mine." His words made me blush and smile softly. "Plus," he bent down to whisper in my ear, "You're really sexy when you're angry."

I giggled, "Really?" He nodded, "Well maybe we could go somewhere more private, Sir." I smirked watching him blush slightly.

"Gwen, you're going to kill me."

I smiled, "No, I have to keep you around."

"You better," he responded and grabbed my hand. "Now let's go find that private place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Sorry, it has been so long. I've been busy with school and been sick. I haven't had much time or motivation.
> 
> Either way hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen wants to talk

It had been more than a week since the party indecent and Luke had been acting a little weird. He seemed fine once it was over but the next day he started to avoid me. I wasn't really sure what was going on with him. I had talked to Calum about it but he wasn't sure about the whole thing. I knew Michael didn't really know anything, so my last resort was Ashton. I knew that Ashton knew the most but I guess I was avoiding him. My mind had been rushing through the worst scenarios, like Luke went back to the other Gwen, or he thought that I was an idiot for getting in a fight with her, or worse. I don't know what would be worse but i'm sure there was something.

It was Saturday and Luke was ten minutes late to do our English tutoring. He was never late, if anything he was usually ten minutes early. I waited downstairs on the couch, I had already texted him through out the week with minimal answers so I wasn't about to freak out now. I hadn't really talked to Michael either. He hadn't really come around, he'd mostly been around Calum his past week. It had been a little weird without him. 

Sometime later I heard the door open, I popped up from the couch. Both my parents were in the study so I knew who it had to be. I heard two voices, Michael's and Luke's. Just as I thought, Michael knew I had been trying to get in touch with Luke and how worried I had been. I walk into the foyer where they were. As I walked in they were laughing and talking. "Where have you guys been?" I asked, it had come out a little more aggressive than i'd hoped. 

They both stopped laughing and turned towards me. "Hey, Gwen. Luke spent the night so we woke up late. Now he's here and you two can tutor." He smiled, "We're kind of hungry though, so let's eat." I looked at Luke who was looking at Michael. Michael had started to walk to the kitchen, "Excuse you," I spoke.

Michael looked at me and then at Luke, then back at me. He walked back to where he had been standing with Luke. "I have been texting and calling both of you with little to no answers. You two have been next door this whole time, j-just ignoring me."

"Gwen, we just needed some guy time." Michael laughed. 

"Yea, Gwen. We just needed sometime to talk." Luke stated a little quietly. 

"Oh you just needed sometime to talk," I huffed out a laugh. "Throughout all that talking neither one of you could have talked to me really quickly? Told me what was going on?"

"Gwen, why don't we talk over some lunch?" Michael said, calmly. 

"It's always about fucking food, with you, Michael. Jesus. You know how freaked out i've been this past week and all you want to do is eat our food. How about you get your own parents to get you some. Oh wait, they're never home."

"Gwen!" I saw my mom and dad standing in the door way.

"No, it's fine." Michael stated, "Sorry Gwen, to inconvenience you." Michael turned to my parents, "Sorry mo- I mean Mr. and Mrs. Isaacs." He hadn't called them that since freshman year. I felt bad suddenly, I was so livid that it didn't matter. Michael pat Luke's shoulder and left.

My parents looked pissed, but again, I didn't care. "Gwendolyn Marie Isaacs, how dare you talk to Michael like that. I don't even know what to say to you." They both gave me disapproving looks and walked out of his house. I figured that they were both going next door to comfort Michael. Part of me was glad he had my parents and the other part was pissed that my parents didn't give a shit about my feelings. I should't have said what I did, I can't believe I did. I wanted to curl up in my bed and cry, I felt alone. Luke was still standing in front of me. He looked confused and sad for me, it just fueled me even more. 

"Gwen, I"

"Leave Luke"

"What? Gwen"

"Leave. It's my turn to not want to talk." Except I did want to talk, I needed to but not t to Luke. I ran up to my room to grab my car keys, when I came back down Luke was still there. "I thought you'd leave," I said as I was walking out. "Where are you going, Gwen?" Luke asked. "Oh, like you care." I said, unlocking my car, to get in. When I when to open the door, he closed it and pulled me back. "Gwen, I love you. You know that. So tell me, where are you going?"

"Sometimes you got to get your head right. So that's where i'm going." I pushed him aside and opened the door. "I'm sorry Luke, whatever I did." I got in and closed the door before he could say anything. I started up the car and backed up out of the driveway. I heard him say "Gwen or Gwen come on" but I ignored him so he stood there and watched me, as I left. 

I had to talk, I had to stop avoiding him. He was the one who had all the answers. Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, school has been so busy. Anyway, if you have any questions or comments let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen talks to Ashton

I pulled in Ashton's driveway and turned off my car. I rushed up the stairs still trying to hold my tears back. I knocked on it quickly and waited. The door was opened soon after to a smiling Ashton. His smile soon fell when he saw my expression, "Gwen, are you alright?"

I wasn't and right then I lost it. I started crying and Ashton pulled me inside. "Gwen, it's alright. It's alright, come on lets go to my room." I nodded and tried to silence my sobbs as I followed him up the stairs. I got to his room and sat on his bed. He came and sat by me, rubbing my back. "Now what's wrong, Gweny Gwen?"

"Luke is what's wrong." I cried.

He lightly chuckled, "Okay Luke is the problem. Are you going to dumb him for me?"

I laughed, "Ashton, really?"

He smiled, "I love you, but I love you with him."

"Me too. I don't know what's happening with him." I chocked on a sob. "What's going on with him? He just stopped talking to me after the whole 'other Gwen' thing."

"He's freaked out. He went and talked to her after that night. She asked him too."

"What? Why wouldn't he tell me?" I asked.

"Because he was scared what you'd think. He just wanted her to realize that it was over. He didn't want you to get upset but I think it's too late for that." He softly smiled. "He didn't want to hurt you, he just wanted to protect you. She was talking about coming after you and she was acting all crazy and he was trying to fix it. So he's been staying away from you because he's horrible at keeping secrets but he loves you so he's been doing what he thinks is smart, which was staying away from you."

"Well I am hurt and I hurt him." 

"You need to talk to him about it," Ashton spoke.

"You're right, but even worse I hurt Michael. Ashton, I hurt my best friend. I hate myself." The tears started to fall again, "My best friend who has always been there for me and I was the biggest bitch to him and all he was trying to do was help." 

Ashton whipped the tears from my cheek, "You need to take some time to cool down. think about what you want to say to them and then apologize. It may take time but you need to show you are sorry. They love you Gwen, they will understand." Ashton held me while I cried. 

"You're right. I'm going to go think about it and I will talk to them, if they will listen." 

"They will, Gwen. These things take time." Ashton smiled. 

_______________________________________________________

I stayed at Ashton's fo a little longer to talk, he cheered me up easily. When I came back home I went to my room to try and come up with something to say to Michael and something to say to Luke. I got up to go to the kitchen where my parents were. They got quiet as I came in when I realized that I had hurt them as well. "Hey guys," I said rather quietly. 

"Hi, sweetie" My Dad spoke. 

"I'm sorry," I whipped my eyes as a few tears slipped out.

They both got up and scopped me into a hug. "We love you, okay? We were just dissapointed in what you said to Michael. He's our son too and you shouldn't have spoken to him that way."

"I know, I was just so angry. I didn't mean it, I just wanted him to be hurt like I was."

My mom kissed my head, "We know you were angry but you have to fix this. You love them and they love you so get some rest and tomoroow go and talk to them."

"I will do that, night guys. I love you two." 

"We love you sweetheart, do forget it." My dad said.

I went back to my room and got in bed, I was nervous. I just hope I had the confidence to face either of them.

___________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty quick chapter.
> 
> I just got a job so hopefully over break I have more time to update.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Michael Clifford!!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Michael talk

When I awoke I heard singing in my shower and I knew exactly who it was. I jumped up hearing Michael sing, Everlong by the Foo Fighters. I pressed my ear against the door tears welling in my eyes. Man, I missed my best friend and it had only been one day. The shower turned off and he started humming the song while the glass door opened on the shower. 

"Gwen, I can hear you breathing."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. 

"I'll meet you in your room in three minutes. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. I went and sat on my bed, the three minutes feeling like three hours. Michael knocked on the door and then walked in, "Hey, Gweny."

"Mikey," I choked on a sob. "Mikey, i'm so so sorry."

"Gwen, it's okay." Michael smiled, walking over and sitting next to me.

"Michael, no it's not. It's not okay, I hate myself for what i've done to you. You should hate me, I was so rude to you."

"Gwen, you were angry and you barely ever show your true anger. I know you love my and all you said was true. I glad to have moved here and that your family is practically my real family and I know you love that too. Gwen you're my best friend and my sister, it will take so much more for you to actually get rid of me." He pulled me into his arms and let me cry. "It's okay, shh."

"Michael, you're the best friend i've ever had. I love Luke, but you're my best friend. I've had so many moments with you and you're one of the best things thats ever happened to me. Mikey, i'd take a bullet for you any given day."

"Same to you," he kissed my head.

"I was angry that's why I said those things. I didn't mean them, I just wanted to hurt you like you and Luke had hurt me. I felt like I didn't matter to you. I know that isn't the case, I was just being stupid."

"Stop, Gwen. I love you and we're okay."

"I love you too, I really do Mikey." I held onto him tighter as my tears finished spilling. "Will you lay with me like usual?"

"Duhh, come on." He pulled me to lay down and pulled me on top of him. I laughed and held onto him even tighter, "I've missed you."

"Gwen, it's been a day." he chuckled.

"Exactly,"I huffed. 

We layed in silence for about twenty minutes, "When are you going to talk to Luke?"

I exhaled loudly, "How about never, this was scary enough."

"Yes and it helped because we're okay now."

"You're right, I know. You're usually right."

"What do you mean, usually?" He said.

I chuckled, "Cause then i'm right the rest of the time."

"Oh right," Michael smiles and kissed my head. "Let's watch something that we haven't seen in forever."

"Can we watch Skins, I need to see someones life who's more messed up then mine."

Michael chuckled, "Good idea. What episode?"

"Anyone that has Cook in it," I smiled.

"Oh of course, I never understood why you liked him so much. I figured you for more of a Freddie kind of girl."

I got up to grab my laptop and came back to the bed, "I was at first but then I saw how misunderstood Cook was and I fell for him. Plus Jack O'Connell is a great actor and he's so attractive." 

"Okay, well as long as I get to look at Effy i'm good." Michael stated. 

I smiled and found an episode on episode on Netflix. I leaned on Michael as the tile sequence started, it was great to have my best friend back. Now it was time to get my boyfriend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally on break! So now I will have more time to write. Thank you for still reading, love you guys! 
> 
> So excited for Christmas!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Luke finally talk

Here I was yet again, standing outside Luke's house. It looked like his parents weren't home but maybe his brothers were. I took a deep breath and walked up to knock on the door. I heard Ben yell, "Jack the door rang."

"Oh wow, did it?" was yelled back. "It would be so crazy if after it rang you would be the one to answer it." the voice got closer. The door swung open and Jack's face changed, "Gwen, hey."

Man, did Luke and his brother look alike, it hit me I hadn't seen Luke in days. I craved seeing him and looking at Jack who could be Luke's older twin pained my heart. The welling of tears started and Jack was ready for it. "Hey, come in sweetie. It's cold out, here let's get you warm." He put his arm around me to lead me in. This house was still strangely familiar, I used to be over here all the time. I had practically lived here. Ben was playing video games when we walked in. "Gwen?" he asked confused. "Gwen, are you alright?"

"I need to speak to Luke," I barely managed to get out.

"Of course, Luke, i'll get him." Ben said as he shot up, turning off the tv. He ran up the stairs, I could hear him bang on Luke's door.

"Gwen, here's some hot chocolate. I remembered you don't like coffee." Jack smiled. I hadn't even realized that he had left. I thanked him for the kind gesture.

"Gwen," I snapped my head to the doorway. I knew exactly whose voice that was.

"Luke," A soft smile had appeared on my face. It was nice to see that he had taken these past few days like I had, like shit. He had stubble, his pajamas on: even with it being 3 in the afternoon, his hands were hidden in the ends of the long sleeve shirt, and his hair was matted on his head.

"I'm going to leave you two," Jack said as he walked out past Luke and patted him on the shoulder.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. I couldn't keep it in any longer. "Luke, i'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never spoken to you like that. I was just angry and worst of all scared. I thought maybe that you didn't like me anymore or, I don't even know what I was thinking. All I know is my brain went into panic mode when you never called me back."

"Gwen, i'm sorry. I'm an idiot, I love you so much and I freaked out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

He closed his eyes and let a breath out, "That night when you got into that fight with 'The other Gwyn,' she called me the next day and asked to see me."

"And you did?" I became tense.

"Yes, I thought it would be good closure. I didn't exactly break up with her in the best way you know, still wanting you. Well, she and I talked about some guy she liked who had been an asshole to her because he was popular and all this stuff. It sounded like me and you."

"Luke, I told you that non of that mattered anymore." I interrupted him.

"It should, Gwen. You should hate me. I was so wrapped up in wanting to be popular and being happy, that I lost sight of what really made me happy. You. You make me the happiest person in the world, even when we were just friends. I just feel like I don't deserve you. I'm so afraid I going to turn around and end up hurting you again. Gwen...I couldn't live with myself. Hurting you...would be an ultimate punishment for me." He moved closer and took my hand, kneeling in front of me. "I knew looking into your eyes would show me that you deserve so much better, it scared me. So I tried to stay away, it was stupid but I didn't know what else to do."

"Telling me how you felt might have helped." I said, not really knowing how to feel about this.

"I was so venerable, I probably would have just cried." Luke smiled.

I smiled slightly and then spoke, "Luke, I love you and having you in my life is one of the best things to happen to me. You mean so much to me and we deserve each other. Of course we're going to think we don't because we're human, but we are right for each other. If you ever think you don't deserve me than just try to be who you think does. Help improve yourself and i'll do the same, but never change. I love you for you, nothing more nothing less." I said, as a couple of happy tears fell down my cheek.

"I promise i'll try and be the best me for you," He had let a couple of, what I assume where happy tears fall.

"That's all I ask," I grin. I pulled him up for a kiss. I couldn't explain how much I had missed his soft tender lips against mine.

"Aweeeee! Get it baby brother!"

Luke and I pulled apart to see Ben and Jack leaning against the door frame.

"Come on, guys!" Luke stated.

"We're just so happy for you," Ben wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"They grow up so fast," Jack put a hand on Bens shoulder.

"I remember when they took baths together," Ben said.

"Ben!!" Luke jumped up chasing him up the stairs as Jack and I laughed. "Welcome back to the family, Gwen. We've missed you."

I smiled at that. I was definitely happy to deserve such a family.

____________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> I'm pretty happy with this chapter, hope you are too. Hope this is a nice treat for the end of the week. I don't want to go back to school.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Gwens first Valentines Day

"Have you gotten any letters back from the colleges you applied to?" Luke asked me while I was laying on his lap. We were watching tv and waiting for Michael to get here. We were supposed to meet the boys at the movies. They all had dates tonight. Needless to say Luke and I were interested in seeing this.

"Yea, out of the six I applied to, I've gotten four back."

" So not from your dream school?" Luke asked.

"No, haven't heard from them yet. What about you, any good news?"

"Yea," he shrugged. " I just don't know which one I really want to go to. I visited two colleges over summer and I'm going to one over spring break but," he let out a sigh. "I'm just scared I'll make the wrong decision."

I removed my head from Luke's lap to look at him. "Luke, sweetie, you're going to thrive anywhere you go. You're an excellent guy and you always work hard. You'll be fine, plus you'll always have me." I responded and he laughed. He gave me a light peck and pulled away but I wasn't having that. I foreced his lips back onto mine.

"Gwen, Michael will be here any minute." He said between kisses.

I pulled back, "I'm just making up for the time we lost when we were fighting." I playfully frowned.

"Don't give me that face," Luke said before pulling me in closer. I couldn't express in words how much I had missed his lips and how they felt against mine. I don't even know how long we were kissing for, until I heard Michael.

"Ughhhhh, you know I'm glad you two settled everything, but really?" Michael said, pretending to shield his eyes.

Luke chuckled as I rolled my eyes. Michael pulled me off of the couch, "Lets go, Calum is supposed to be hooking me up with some hot chick tonight."

Luke and I gave each other a look. "Just don't get drunk and the sleep with her like the last girl," Luke said. Michael gave him an offended look, "Too soon bro, too soon."

 

__________________________________________________________________

We watched the movie and about half way through, then realized that out of our group Luke and I were the only ones not sucking face. Luke whispered to me, "Ew, Calum's date looks like she's trying to give him CPR."

I giggled, "I know right, look at Michael. He can't find a place for his hands so he's like rubbing her. She's not a cat."

"Don't even get me started on Ash, like, grope much?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to make out?" I questioned.

"Not really," he answered. He looked as his other friends and made a disgusted face.

"Oh thank god," I let out a breath.

He looked back at me, "Well damn."

I chuckled lightly, "No, I just hate movie theater make outs, you know?"

He nodded in agreement, "I feel the same. I mean you're paying for a movie, might as well try to enjoy it."

I smiled, "Even though we're talking through this one." I stated.

He made a face a shrugged, "You're more interesting then this movie."

I made a face but then smiled, "Oh am I?"

"Oh yea, no doubt" he smiled back. "I mean if this was School of Rock, then this would be a different story."

"Oh you jerk," we couldn't help but laugh. We had gotten shushed a couple of times. We smiled and tried to stop laughing, facing our attention back to the movie and holding hands.

 

______________________________________________________

Once we were back to my house Michael was stilling raving about his girl. "Gosh like she just knew me, you know?"

"Oh I'm sure it was easy getting to know you with her tongue down your throat," I laughed.

He gave me a sharp glance, "Look, I'm just happy to have a valentine this year."

"Oh yea, that's Saturday." Luke said, he was looking at his phone.

"Do you guys have plans?" Michael asked. We both looked at Luke. To be honest I'd gone so long without a valentine I'd kind of forgotten it was a thing. I just looked forward for the day after, what Michael and I called, cheap candy day.

"Yea, I'm still pulling things together but we do." Luke smiled at me and I returned the gesture. I didn't care what we did, as long as I was with him. 

 

____________________________________________________________

 

It was finally Valentine's Day, I was excited to get some alone time with Luke. I mean we did have alone time but it usually was cut short from either of our friends, parents, or his siblings. Tonight was different though, my parents were out of town and he was getting to stay the night. Plus I had sent a very threatening text to Michael, Calum, and Ashton about what would happen to their manhood if they bothered us.

The door bell rang as I had finished getting ready. I was wearing a dress I had gotten for my birthday, it was purple. I always thought it was a good color for me. I reached the door, smoothed my dress down, and opened it to see Luke. He was wearing a white button down shirt that showed off his muscles and his broad shoulders. He had a familiar picnic basket in tow. "Sorry I'm late, I was just getting the best Mexican food in the world." He held up the basket, looking proud.

"From our place," I asked. It sounded so good right about now.

"Of course, who do you take me for." He said, putting his free hand over his chest.

I chuckled, "Alright, come in and let's watch Hitch."

"Why Hitch?" He added while walking in and heading to the den.

I answered as I followed him, "That way we can watch something romantic and you still can see Will Smith." We got to the couch and sat, "I love you." Luke said with a serious expression.

I laughed, "Well I love you too. You get your three loves tonight. Me, Mexican, and Will Smith."

 

We finished the movie and Luke said, "I wonder how Michaels date is going?"

"Huh, I haven't thought about it. Well, he's banned from bothering us tonight but I'm sure he'll be here in the morning to tell us about it."

Luke smiled, "I'm sure you're right. So are you ready for your gift?"

I froze a little, I was nervous about what I'd gotten for him. "Uh, sure."

"Don't sound so excited," he laughed as he got up and got a wrapped present out of the picnic basket. He handed it to me with a grin, "You go first."

I nodded and took the gift from him, setting it in my lap. I stared at it for a second before tearing into it. After taking the paper off I was left with a box. I opened the top and smiled, it was filled with so many things. I got some new pinches that looked pretty artsy for my new notebook he got me for my birthday. He'd gotten me a shirt that said, Thank you for being a friend along with a season of Golden Girls. There were some bookmarks, a Harry Potter one and a Fault in Our Stars one. Some hair ties, "I am always complaining that I loose or break these." We both laughed as I continued, there was a new necklace with a date on it. "Is this?"

"It's the night we first kissed. I knew that you had to be mine after that. I couldn't just play games on trying to win you back. You were mine, I had to have you." Luke stated.

"Wow Luke, this is." I didn't know what to say.

He replied, "I'm glad you like it." I nodded with a smile, then got up. "Let me go get yours." I ran to my room and got the binder that had been sitting on my desk for three days. I went back downstairs and handed it to him not giving myself time to back down. He looked at it curiously and read the front. "Mr. Popular?" He looked up at me.

I nodded, "It's a story I wrote for you."

His eyes widened, "You wrote me a story? You never let me read your writing."

"I never let anyone read it, until now. It's nothing special-" he cut me off. "Yea right, I'll be the judge of that." He opened it up and started to read quietly to himself.

 

 

Once upon a time there was a popular boy.

He was so beautiful and mysterious that he had many people fawn over him. He epically had the love of one girl, she wasn't anything special.

The popular boy had ended up needing a tutor when he was placed with the girl, who was ever so in love with him. She pretended not to care about the boys good looks and endearing personality. They had spent so much time together that she was falling harder and harder each day for him. The girl had tried to distance herself but it was to hard.

 

After a while he wasn't in need of the help that the girl gave him, any more. That didn't stop him from sticking around though.

He would have gorgeous woman hanging all over him but wouldn't care.

The only attention he wanted was from the girl. One night he showed her how well he'd done on a paper and she was so excited for him. He was so happy that he'd kissed her.

That kiss was the greatest thing to ever had happen to her but the girl was scared. She was scared she wasn't enough.

 

After that night shed cut ties with him. She couldn't have him, he was too great. He wouldn't have it though, he knew they were meant to be.

He used all his time to make her realize that they were made for each other all along. They were what fairy tales were written from. He was what made her believe in perfection.

The End.

 

 

"Gwen. Gwen, this is." Luke stopped.

"I know it's stupid," I tried to take it but he stopped me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"This is the greatest gift i've ever gotten, really. It's personal, it's from you, it's your writing, it has pictures you drew." We both laughed. "Do I really make you believe in perfection? You hate that word."

"Yea but being with you is the closest thing to it I can imagine." Luke brought me in for a kiss, "And you called me cheesy." I smiled and we kissed again, it got more and more heated. "I love you," I said to him.

"I love you, more than is probably humanly possible." Luke smiled, his dimples showing.

"Let's go to my room," I said. He waggled his eyebrows. "Don't make me change my mind." He chuckled, pulling us from the couch so we could head up stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really sweet! Team Lwen!!!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of prom

The fact that it was March, almost April, was crazy. I was getting into some different colleges and so was Luke. It was weird that sooner or later we'd be departing from each other. I'd been thinking about it so much recently. I knew we'd have the summer and everything. It was just that I'd been waiting so long for Luke to be mine and then soon we'd be spilt up. It was like I couldn't win. 

I was trying not to think about it. Obviously, it wasn't working. 

I was out prom dress shopping with Michael. I was sitting and waiting for him to come out of the dressing room. He'd tried on three tuxes and found something wrong with all of them. He was worse than a girl. 

"Okay, I think this one is good?" Michael loudly spoke as he walked out of the room and hallway. His face was a little scrunched, like he didn't know what to think. He looked so good. I could only stare. "Oh god, you hate it. I look bad." He started to pace.

"Michael, shut up and let me just stare. You look hot." 

"Really? You think?" He turned and looked in the mirror that was off to the side. 

"Of course, Michael. You looked good in all of them but this one...this one's right." 

"Okay, you talked me into it. I'll get this one." He smiled and returned to checking himself out in the mirror. 

"Alright, handsome." I got up from my seat. "Time to find me a dress."   
______________________________________________  
"I want something like Mary has on Reign. She always has the most beautiful dresses on." I was looking through the different racks with Michael. 

"Look I know I'm always with you when you watch that, but I don't pay attention." Michael spoke. 

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yea, you don't pay attention to the clothes. Just the girls and there boobs. Like when we watch, Game of Thrones."

"I really like Grier, okay? Like she fell for the servant and then got the old guy to marry her. He was like really into spices or something? She's just so caring and loving." 

"I'm so surprised you remember all that. It's what makes me love you so much." I giggled and pinched his cheek. 

He laughed and pushed my hand away. "Why? Because I watch everything you watch. I don't have a choice." 

"Yea right, you know you could just not watch it. Don't blame my amazing taste in film and tv. Ah, this is the one." I picked the dress off the rack. I smiled to myself, "Yep, this is it."

"How do you know with just one look? What if it looks bad on or something?"

I gave Michael my best bitch face. "Don't ruin this, okay? It's in my size, it's what I'm looking for, in my price range. Girls just know this sort of thing."   
________________________________________________  
I'd tried it on and it was exactly what I wanted. I bought it and took it home. Michael and I went back to my house where we met the other boys. We were all in my room on the floor. The boys were talking about prom and who they were going with and how we were going to get there. 

"So you guys just want to meet there?" Calum asked.

"Well, we're not going to take some zebra print hummer limo." Ashton replied. 

"Those things are so ugly." Luke said, placing some hair behind my ear. "Don't you think, Gwen?"

"I do, there's just no reason for it." I answered. 

"I can't believe, I'm going with Quinn Smith. She so hot." Michael was in a daze just thinking about it. 

"Yea dude, she kept asking me if you were available. It was weird, I was jealous too." Calum chuckled. "I mean I'm glad I'm going with Adelaide but man, was she up my ass."

Michael blushed, "I'm just glad I'm not going with Jenna again. Junior prom was when I lost my virginity. It was really weird and uncomfortable but I was happy to finally be having sex." 

"Mine was when I was a Sophomore I went to prom with a senior. It was pretty hot. I was afraid she would know I wasn't too experienced." Ashton admitted. 

"Who was it?" Michael and I both asked. 

"Doesn't matter. But who was your first Gwen?" Ashton asked. 

Luke's grip on me tightened. I rolled my eyes, "Why do you care?" I asked. I know that Luke and Michael were great friends but Luke hated the fact that Michael was my first. He knew he couldn't be angry because he'd been with someone else. That was life though, it was the past. I reminded him of that a lot. This is now, we are now.   
Michael spoke up, "I need a snack." 

"Me too," Calum and Luke said. "You guys can stay the night. Tomorrows Sunday anyway so it's fine. We can sleep in my room, Michaels room, or the couches."

"Awesome," the three boys spoke as they got up to go to the kitchen. They left on to the next topic of conversation. I stretched my legs out and Ashton scooted closer. "Are you going to answer?" 

"Ashton," I breathed out. 

"It was Michael wasn't it." 

"That sounded more like a statement than a question."

"Does Luke know?"

"Of course he does. How do you always know this stuff?"

He grinned, "It's a gift, I told you." We sat quietly before he spoke again, "Do you regret it?" 

"Do you regret your first time?" 

"Sorry. I know it's not my business. I can't help but think our lives are like an episode of Degrassi sometimes." 

I chuckled lightly, "That's life though. We live it and get through it." 

"I guess you're right. I'm glad that we can talk about this kind of stuff." 

"Not like you're giving me much of a choice, when you're bringing this kind of stuff up." I said. 

"Right," Ashton looked down as we could hear the others were coming back up the stairs. "I'm glad that we're friends, all of us." 

"Me too, Ash. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know that I haven't posted. I've had barely any time to do anything. I'm hoping to be updating this and the other stories soon. Love you guys, thanks for sticking with the story. Next chapter will be about prom! Exciting!   
> Until then, have an amazing week!!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom

I was putting the finishing touches of my makeup on. I did my hair in a braid bun up do type way. I was ready for prom, prom with my best friends. Prom with my boyfriend. I had actually seen Luke earlier we had been celebrating. I had entered a writing contest and won second place which had gotten me some money and my writing in a literary journal. 

Luke had brought over some food and he got me a Mad Max: Fury Road poster. He knows how much I enjoyed the movie and how strong my love for Tom Hardy was. 

I strapped on my heels while sitting on the bed staring at the new poster. I couldn't help but smile I enjoyed it so much. I just sat there for a minute then looked over at my clock. It read 7:37, which meant the guys and their dates would be here in three minutes.

I could hear Michael coming up the stairs and his parents downstairs. "Gwen, where are you! Come out wherever you are!" 

"In here," I said. He opened my door and I slowly stood up. He came all the way in and stared at me. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Oh Gwen, wow. You look beautiful, beyond beautiful." He smiled. 

"Well, thank you." I couldn't help but grin. "I must say you are looking quite dapper this evening." 

"This old thing, I just threw this on." He grinned and I laughed. 

"Oh please," I said as the doorbell rang. We both looked at each other, "Gang's all here." Michael took my hand and lead us downstairs.

We walked down and everyone was screaming with excitement. Michael and I smiled and parted ways to our dates. 

"Words can't express," Luke spoke softly as he looked me up and down. "I'm totally enamored of you."

"You make me blush." I said back in the same tone. 

"Picture time!" My mother shouted and I rolled my eyes. I hate pictures although I love the memories. 

After the pictures we hopped into a limo, thanks to Calums parents, and headed the short distance to the school gym. 

We all danced the night away. Ashton even won prom king along with his date. It was a spectacular night. Even more so because I had Luke with me. 

"Gwen, come with me." Luke said as he pulled me towards the hallway. 

When we were out of the dance I asked Luke, "Is everything Okay?" 

"Yea, it was just too loud and squished in there." He answered and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" 

I shyly smiled, "Of course." I took his hand and we started to move to the slow song.

"You know Quinn wants to have you over tonight. Girl sleepover or something. I think she'll ask you soon." Luke said. 

"Eh, I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." I said. 

"Oh come on Gwen, you got to put yourself out there. I want you to have more girl friends. I hate that you're alone when us guys hangout."

"It's the only time I get for myself, but fine." I rolled my eyes and he smiled. "I'll do it for you." 

"That's all I ask, I think you'll like them. Now dance your troubles away with me." He made a crazy face and we started laughing. 

"Ah, my prince."   
___________________________________________  
"Alright girls we can sleep in here." Quinn said as she showed us the upstairs living room. "Adelaide you can have your couch as usual." There were two couches and a blow up mattress in the middle. 

I turned to Audrey, "You can have the other couch, I'll sleep on the mattress." She smiled at me. She and I were both pretty new at this. We hadn't hung out with the 'cool' girls before. We might have talked to them but would have never been seen together. 

"Alright, let's get out of these magical dresses and I'll get the junk food!" Quinn smiled. We all got comfy and met back in the living room. 

"Give me some chocolate, I haven't had any in months trying to but myself in that dress." Said Adelaide. 

"Why?" I asked as I handed her the candy. "You're like the perfect size." 

"I enjoy working out but I also enjoy eating. I have to set goals for myself. Like after a certain amount of time I'll let myself eat outrageous amount of chocolate." She said and we laughed. 

"That's sounds like a good system. I just don't have the discipline." Audrey said, taking a handful of popcorn. 

"That can be true, it was definitely something I had to work on." Adelaide said as she went on more about her fitness regime. The more we all talked the more fun I was having. It had been a long time since I had some girl time with girls my age. It was exciting and I didn't want it to end. We had gotten each other phone numbers and were already snapchating each other while we were talking. 

We put on Netflix where we were watching 3rd Rock from the Sun, mostly to look at young Joseph Gordon Levitt. "Looks like Addie's out." Quinn whispered to me on the other side of the mattress. 

I looked to Audrey up on the other couch, "Audrey is on her way." She could barely keep her eyes open. 

"Gwen?" Quinn said, after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yea?" I said, still watching the screen. 

"Do you know if Michael likes me?" I took my eyes of the screen and turned to her. It was dark but I could still see her outline from the light of the TV. "I mean you're his best friend and you mean the world to him. He talks about you a lot and he's such a great guy. I really like him and kinda want to go out with him some more." 

I could just picture Michael's face when I tell him that one of the most popular girls in school wanted to go out with him and though he was a 'great guy.' He was going to flip. "Quinn, he definitely likes you. He talks about you and was more that happy to have you on his arm tonight. You should totally peruse him. Cause I know he's worth it." 

I could see her smile in the dark lit room. "Then I will, with your blessing. Plus I heard from Jenna he's not so bad in bed." She giggled. 

"No, not to bad." I said, realizing what that sounded like. "I mean from what I've heard too." I nervously laughed. 

She laughed too, "So tell me about you and Luke." 

Just hearing his name made me smile. We talked about the boys for a couple of hours before we fell asleep. I had to kinda thank Luke for pushing me into this. I just better stay the only girl in our group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry it's been so long. Hopefully, now that it's summer it will be easier for me to update. Love you guys and thanks for sticking with the story!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets a little rough

I went home from the sleep over only to find Michael in my room waiting for me. Luke was going to come over soon because he needed help with his English essay. So I needed a shower and to get ready for that. 

"Well, hello there." I said as I dropped my overnight bag. 

"Why, yes. How was your night in the estrogen ocean?" He turns off the tv and turns to sit up on my bed. 

I start to grab my stuff to head to the shower. "I must admit that I had a nice time. Honestly, I really enjoyed myself. It was nice to hangout with some girls for once."

He smiled, I knew that he worried about me not having many girlfriends. Which reminded me of the news I had for him. "Oh and guess who wants you to take her out sometime?"

He stopped playing with a frill on my bed and stared at me. "You can't be serious." His growing smile made me laugh. 

"Yea, I don't know why but Luke's mom is very interested in you." I busted in laughter.

His smiled faltered, "I hate you."

I recovered from my horrible joke, "Quinn asked for my approval and everything." I said as I headed into the bathroom and Michael followed me. "Michael! I have to change, get out!" I laughed. 

"Ugh, fine." He closed the door and talked to me through the other side. "What did she say," he muffled. 

"That she really likes you and wants to get to know you better. So you should text her and ask her to hangout. Plus she heard you're good in bed." I half yelled as I got undressed. 

"Fuck yea! She wants me!" He yelled and then all the sudden the door was swung open. I screamed and covered my half naked body as he quickly hugged and kissed me. "I love you!" 

"I'm naked, Michael!"

"I've seen it all before," he ran out. "I'm gonna call her. Talk to you later!" he said and I heard the front door slam.

"Jesus," I shut the door to shower.

_____________________________________________________________

"Lovely, where are you?" I heard a familiar voice say. 

"In here, my dear." I said as I got up from my bed. 

Luke came through the door with a soft smile. "Hey, there's my prom queen." He closed the door and joined me on my bed. 

"I wasn't the prom queen last night, remember?" I asked.

"Yea, but you're mine?" He said with a smirk. 

I rolled my eyes. "Let's finish this paper because Drive Me Crazy is on Netflix." 

He then rolled his eyes, "You and your 90's romantic comedies." 

__________________________________________________________

We finished the paper and were finishing up the movie and popcorn. 

"Poor, Sabrina the Teenage Witch." Luke said.

"Luke, that's not her name." I laughed, "That was another character she played."

"Yea, the most awesome character." He said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Well, I think Adrian Grenier is-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Luke said, still watching the tv.

"So sexy." I finished with a grin.

Luke turned to look at me, "You're going to regret that." Luke grabbed my arms and put them over my head and laid my down on the couch in one swift movement. "Luke!" I said, slightly turned on. The rest of the popcorn split on the floor. It was hardly ever that Luke was a little rough. I like when he was though. I felt like it showed me how comfortable he is with me.

He used one had to keep holding my hands down and then moved his other down my body and then slightly over my shirt pushing my shirt up. His lips trailed over my skin and then hovered them over my mouth. His hot breath, "You didn't listen to me."

My breath was heavy, "So?" I don't know where I was getting this courage. I had to muster up some though because I wanted this side of Luke to come out more.

He looked at me in disbelief but I could tell he was excited I was playing along. "So?" He asked me back. "Gwen I think you know. Do you think that he's hotter than I am?"

I smirked, "Maybe, you both have great hair."

He shook his head, "Wrong answer. Don't make me spank you."

I gasped and then he crashed his mouth against mine. It felt so good. I felt like I hadn't had him this way in a while. I missed his body. 

He started grinding hard against me and I whimpered slightly. "I want you so bad." Luke moaned as I took his lip in between mine. 

The front door opened and I heard my parents come through the door. Luke and I scrambled to sit up and fix our clothes. Luke gabbed a pillow and put it over his arousement. 

"Hey, kids. What are y'all watching?"

"Ugh, j-just this-s m-movie." Luke spat out.

I gave him a look and looked at the tv, where it was rolling the credits. I laughed and he shot me a glance. 

"Um, okay?" My dad said. 

"Well, I guess I better be off." Luke jumped up and gave me a quick kiss. 

"Okay, bye." He was so abrupt. 

I said goodnight to my parents and cleaned up the popcorn. I got to my room and got into bed. I got on my phone and checked instgram and then got a text. 

Luke : To be continued, baby girl... 

Gwen: Can't wait. Goodnight...Sir.

Luke: Fuck, baby. You're making me hard, again...

Gwen: Well, good luck with that. See you tomorrow, Sir. 

Luke: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i'm sorry that it has taken me so long. I'm happy to be back! 
> 
> I've missed Lwen!
> 
> Love you guys. :)


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Luke study

Luke had invited me over today so we could go over our history notes for our test on Friday. Next week was spring break and I knew his family always went to Florida because they had a condo. I'd been there a couple of times. It was in a nice area where it was more old people than drunken teenagers.

I got to his house and let myself in. "Luke?" I yelled through the hose.

"Coming?" I heard from upstairs. I went into their dining room and put my stuff on the table. I heard him lightly pad downstairs, "Honey you're home." He smiled as he walked in the doorway. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I looked up to see he was wearing a snapback. Just the sight of him in one made me hot. It wasn't fair for him to look this good and I was to be studying.

I smiled, I wondered if we'd ever have a home of our own. "Let's get this shit over with so we can hangout."

"Okay," he rolled his eyes playfully as he put his notes on the table and sat next to me.

We studied for two and a half hours with two mini brakes because Luke was 'so hungry and horny.' Luke's mom got there twenty minutes ago and asked me to stay for dinner.

We at with Luke's parents and they were talking about going to Florida. "Luke, you're brothers both have to work over break so we wanted to see if you wanted to invite your other friends. We're already going with Calum and his family." Liz said.

"Really?" Luke got excited. He had been saying that he didn't want to be apart for a whole week. I remember pushing him and laughing. Inside though I didn't want him to be away from me either.

Of course I missed him when we aren't together but when we're apart from long periods of time I feel like how I did after our friendship ended in 9th grade. I feel empty without him, it just took me awhile to realize it.

"Sure. Gwen, we'd love for you to join. Like you used to." Liz smiled at me.

"I'd love too, I was just going to be around the house anyway." I swung my feet under the table in excitement.

"So I can invite Michael and Ashton too?" Luke asked.

"Yea, I cleared it with Cal's mom. Their daughter is going to New York with her friends. So we have room for three more." Liz spoke.

"That's awesome. I'm so excited, I'll have to tell Michael and my parents." I said.

"Great, then Luke you tell Ashton." We leave Saturday morning at 10 am sharp." Luke's dad said as he got up from eating.

"Sounds good," Liz said as she got up too.

"This is so great," Luke said. "Now we can all be together and hangout." Luke smiled like a little school boy.

"Yea," I smiled softly. "We're gonna have a good time together." I looked at my watch and saw it was almost eight. "I need to go," I gathered my stuff. "You better call Ash tonight and I'll talk to Michael." He walked me out to my car. I unlocked it and threw my bag in. I turned back to Luke as he grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I opened my mouth in surprise so he took that moment to move his tongue into my mouth.

We stood there for what felt like hours just holding onto each other. My favorite alike was spontaneous Luke. He always gets this excited look on his face when he's about to do something unLuke like.

We pulled apart and he brushed my hair from my face. "Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?."

I blushed, I don't know how he still makes me feel this way after all the time we've spend together.

I nodded, "Okay." I got in and rolled my window down. He leaned down with arms folded. "I love you."

"I love you," he moved and kissed my forehead. "Text me when you get home."

I nodded, "I will." I didn't want to leave but I reluctantly backed out of his driveway and went home. All the time thinking how in love I am. I know I got it bad and I'm honestly ready for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to go swimming! 
> 
> Kind of a filler chapter but I thought it was cute. Next chapter will be about spring break so I might split that into two chapters. Yay!
> 
> Also big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my baby LUCAS HEMMINGS. I can't believe he's 19, it kills me.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road.

Michael and I were bringing our stuff down to the foyer when the doorbell rang. I had woken up only about ten minutes ago. I was so tired but I went and opened it to a sleepy looking Luke. He smiled and walked in giving me a kiss and brushing hair from my face.

"Hi, Luke." I rubbed the sleep from one eye.

"Hi, Love. Do you want some help with your bags?" He asked. He became very smiley all the sudden. He had his hand slide down my back and cupped my ass squeezing it quickly. All I could do was gasp and he was out the door with my bags. Michael had already taken his but came back for his pillow and backpack.

"You okay, Gwen?" Michael asked.

"Yea," I unfroze. I was definitely awake now. I grabbed my backpack and blanket. Michael and I said good but to my parents and his parents.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were on the road and I was thankful. Calum and his family had already left earlier this morning. So we were piled into the Hemmings Suv. Ashton and Michael were in the middle aisle and Luke pulled me to the back. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and we still had about five hours to go.

I was reading on my iPad when I felt Luke's hand on my thigh. I looked over at him but he had his headphones on and was looking out the window. I looked back down at his hand again then back at my book.

It was only seconds later that he started moving his and slowly up and down my thigh. I look at his hand and back at him. He still wasn't looking at me. I shoved his hand off and could see his smile. We were in the car with four other people.

I went back to reading and felt his hand again. I rolled my eyes and decided two could play at this game. I kept reading while he slowly trailed it up.

My body stiffened I couldn't help but want his hand to go there.

He had turned toward me moving his headphones to his neck. His hand still inched closer and closer and I sucked in a breath. He leaned down and whispered in a low voice. "You want me don't you?" I don't know how he could innocently ask me that while doing what he was doing.

All I could do was nod, afraid of what words or noises might escape me.

"I thought so. You're a good girl." His hand ghosted over my clothed spot and I jerked up.

"Hey kids are you all hungry?" Andy, Luke's dad asked from the front.

I stilled. I had completely forgotten anyone was here. Apparently I'd forgotten words too.

"Yea," all the boys said. Luke even moved closer to me. "Very hungry," he purred.

"Gwen?"

"Yes," my voice was small. Luke removed himself from me. I coughed, "Yes, I am."

Ashton and Michael turned to give me a look. "You okay?" Michael mouthed.

I nodded.

"Okay, we'll go through a drive through then." Liz said. I was thankful they weren't paying attention to me.

We told them what we wanted and then when everyone was preoccupied I hit Luke in the chest.

He faked hurt and laughed. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Like you don't know. You asshole." I tried to look threatening.

He leaned down and kissed my lips then forehead. "We're on vacation so you just get ready for what I have in store for you."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"We'll see," he smiled with a look I hadn't seen.

__________________________________________________

The rest of the drive wasn't as eventful. I mostly just watched Outlander on my iPad. I rested my legs on Luke's lap as he lightly rubbed them while listening to music. I was very happy that I shaved last night.

We finally got to the condo at around eight. There were two on each floor and the Hood's was right across from the Hemmings. Ashton went to stay with Calum so he wouldn't be alone.

Liz showed me my room, I remembered it from 4 years ago.

"Alright, sweetheart get ready to go eat tonight." Liz patted my back and smiled.

"Okay, thank you again for letting me come." I smiled.

"Gwen, we're happy to have you back in the family." Liz grinned. "I'm gonna go freshen up."

I nodded as she went to her room witch was located near the balcony. My room was near the back, I had a little balcony of my own. I was near the laundry room. Luckily for Michael he was near the kitchen and so was Luke.

I went to my bathroom and put some makeup on. I fixed my hair into a messy ponytail and changed into some jeans. Luke appeared at my bathroom door. "Hi, love."

"Hey," I looked to the door and smiled.

"Did you know that penguins search for long periods of time to find a mate and when they finally find them they just know." Luke's face was bright while spilling all this information.

"Yes actually, it was in the movie Never Been Kissed." I laughed.

He walked in and sat on the toilet to continue our talk. "I just wanted to tell you I think you're my penguin."

I look at him through the mirror. "You mean that?"

He sat with his elbows on his legs, hunched over. "How could I not?"

I turned around with a huge smile I couldn't suppress. "I think you're mine too."

He smiled and shot up. He pulled me into him and into a deep kiss.

"Ew," we broke apart hearing Michael. "Come on love birds, I need food."

We smiled as he left and looked at each other. "Come on, my penguin." Luke cooed.

_____________________________________________  
It was around 11 when we got back. We were all exhausted and ready for bed. I was asleep when Luke came into my room and got in bed with me. I woke up to him wrapping his arms around me as we were face to face. I stirred and he spoke softly, "Hey, hey. It's just me. I couldn't sleep, I needed you."

I smiled, eyes still closed. "Night, Luke."

"Night, penguin." Was the last thing I heard before I fell right back asleep. I always did sleep best in Luke's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Spring Break.
> 
> Spring Break Luke is going to be something else. I'm very excited for their first vacation as boyfriend and girlfriend. So i'll probably make at least two more long chapters about it. 
> 
> Laters!


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Real Day of vacation

It was the first official day of vacation and it was lovely. I slept in and someone even came and got in bed with me in the middle of the night. I always sleep better with him anyway. I'm so in love with him, it scares me almost. When I opened my eyes I was pulled into Luke's chest while facing him. His hair was flat on his head and his mouth was pursed open. I couldn't help the big grin on my face, what a cutie. 

My cutie.

His arm was slung around me pressing me tightly against his body. I moved my hand I between us and pushed some hair from his face, it was so soft. I smiled as he shifted a little and I moved my hand down his neck to his shoulder, he shifted a little. I moved it from his shoulder to his back, still nothing. So I moved it to his ass and cupped it.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Gwen Isaacs are you trying to seduce me?" Luke said with his raspy morning voice that made me weak at the knees, his eyes weren't open though.

"Well you've been so cheeky lately that I thought it was my turn." I smiled.

He opened his eyes and returned his smiled. "Please do. You can cup something else if you like." He winked.

"Good lord, you're subtle." I laughed. "Who even are you?"

"It's vacation, 'cheeky Luke' is here."

"Well, don't forget my old Luke."

"Old Luke is boring."

"Hey, I fell in love with that Luke."

He gave me a quick kiss. "I know and I'm still him. I'm just so happy to be on vacation and that you're here with me. I can't help but want you every chance I get."

"I know exactly what you mean. Now let's get up, I'm ready to hit the beach." I tried to move but he clung me even tighter. "Luke," I whined.

"Okay, okay."

_______________________________________

We got ready and we were in the kitchen waiting for Luke's parents. Calum, his family, and Ashton were already down there. We were right on the water so it would only take a minute. We were about to walk out the door when there was a knock on the door. I figured it was Ashton or something. I went to open it an it was a girl who looked my age.

"Uh hi?" I said.

"Is Luke here?" She didn't ask in a rude way but then she just walked past me and into the kitchen that bothered me.

"Luke!" The girl practically yelled.

"Sam, hi." Luke said excitedly back. Yeah, I already didn't like this chick. I walked back into the kitchen so see Liz hugging this 'Sam' girl. Then her rushing back to Luke's side, hanging off him.

Michael came to my side and said, "Smile. You look like you're about to kill her with your eyes."

I sighed and smiled at him. "I'll try."

Luke smiled at me and said, "Sam this is my girlfriend, Gwen."

Her smiled faltered a little and I smiled. "Oh so you're the Gwen."

What the hell did that mean? Who even was this chick? I didn't say anything back. I looked to Liz and she was smiling giving me an 'I know' look. It made me smile and I was glad Liz loved me so much.

"Do you need me to carry a thing for you Liz?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Will you get this cooler and we can walk out to the beach."

"Of course." I went to grab it from the counter.

Liz leaned down to my ear. "Don't worry dear, she got not nothing on you."

I smiled, "Thanks momma, Liz."

"Anytime dear, anytime." She grinned.

"So y'all are going to the beach? Mind if I join?"

Yes.

"No, you can come." Luke said.

"What?" I said.

"Gwen, let's go." Michael said grabbing my free arm and tugging me fro the door.

"We'll catch you there!" Luke called out.

Michael and I got into the elevator and I huffed. "Mind if I join? Ugh." I mimicked.

"Maybe you could try not to act like it bothers you, she feeds off it. You practically yelled 'what' and she grinned like a maniac."

"Ugh, fine. I mean who does she think she is?"

The elevator opened and Michael and I made our way to the beach.

"Well, you notice that he didn't introduce her to you."

"What?"

"He introduced you all bright and smiley as his girlfriend but never said who she was. He's so lovely dovey over you it's gross."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Michael. You always know what to say."   
__________________________________________  
We all played on the beach for hours. I found that Sam and her family bought the condo above Luke three years ago and she's our age. She became friends with Luke and Calum. She has an older brother who are Luke's older brothers friends.

What I also learned was that Sam was very flirty. She flirted with all four boys. It almost made me jealous because they were my boys but they all came to me to talk or give me attention so I was happy. Luke especially couldn't keep his hand off me which made me very happy. He rubbed sun tan lotion on me and took his time. He even asked me every hour if he needed to reapply.

Luke stayed by my side for most of the afternoon which meant so did Sam. Until all the he boys started playing Marco Polo and she had to be in the middle of it.

"Gwen, come play." Luke whined.

"Yeah, come on girl." Ashton waved over.

"I need to get a tan guys."

"You have the whole week, Gwen. Come on." Michael said.

"Gwen, you're out voted. Move it or lose it." Calum laughed.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Alright, get ready to get your asses kicked."

Sam tried to hid her disappointment. I felt like she probably didn't have many friends. I almost felt bad for here. 

Almost.

After we all messed around and I was dunked under water, a little more than I liked, we all laid out.

Calum and Michael were explaining some video game to me and I was laughing. They were fighting over what the "real" concept was when Luke joined me on my blanket. I smiled up at him and he gave me a quick peck.

"So Luke are you coming to the bond fire?" Sam asked, parking her towel right next to Luke. 

"When is it?" Luke asked.

"Wednesday." She answered.

Today was Sunday so it was soon.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Doesn't it, Gwen?" He was leaning on his arm smiling down at me.

"Yeah, it does. We'll all go, thanks Sam." Kill her with kindness.

"Oh cool then." Sam sighed.

Michael nudged me with a smile and I shrugged.   
__________________________________________  
We spend the next two days on the beach but I was excited for tomorrow because we we're going boating. So I was in bed kind of early because I wanted to be awake for tomorrow, especially since we had to go to that bond fire at 8. Michael had been in bed with me watching Cutthroat Kitchen but his phone rang.

"Who's that?" I asked.

He blushed and I smiled, knowing the answer. "Quinn, we sometimes have goodnight phone calls."

"Aweeeeeee!"

"Okay," he got up. "Night Gwen," he said before he answered.

"Night, buddy." I smiled. I could hear him call Quinn, Quinny Bear. I would definitely use that against him. It also made me wonder where Luke was. I got out of bed and went to his room. I should go to sleep but I wanted Luke to sleep with me.

I open his door to find Ashton, Luke, and the one and only Sam playing cards of his bed. "Hey, Gwen." Sam smiled. She put her hand on Luke's thigh to get his attention. He had his back turned to me. I did more than piss me off.

"Gweny," Ashton smiled slightly, he knew I wasn't a fan of the elephant in the room since I had kept him up the night before telling him.

Luke turned to me and grinned. "Hey, love. Wanna play?" He smirked and I knew he wasn't talking about cards. I walked over to him and hung my arms around his shoulders and rubbed his chest. I kissed him quickly and smiled. I could hear a small huff from my side. I looked over at Ashton and he was giggling.

"We have a busy day tomorrow so I wanted to get into bed but you know I sleep better with you." I slightly whisper in his ear. I didn't want anyone to hear necessarily, I remember what happened last time Luke thought I was using him to make the museum guide jealous. I just wanted her to see that he was mine and that he'd follow my lead, just as I would him.

"She's right, I need sleep." Ashton got up. I moved from behind Luke. I knew he was leaving so Sam would leave and then Luke and I could go bed.

I smiled at him as Ashton kisses Luke on the head and the me on the head. Sam just watched. "Night guys, Sam you coming?" He walked to the door. She looked to Luke as if it were up to him. But he was too busy looking at me which I realized and signed happily. 

What was I so worried about?

I smile at him and cup his face with my hand and swipe my thumb across his face. I could see in his face it wasn't long until he threw me on my bed and had his way with me.

"I'll see you at the bond fine, Luke." Sam said. She was at the door with Ashton.

Luke smiled at her politely, "See ya."

They were both gone when I ran to the door. Luke eyes were wild watching me. I smiled, "Come and get me, Hemmingsway."

"You haven't called me that in forever."

"I'll call you whatever you want me to."

His eyes went wide but he tried to hide it. I know he likes when I'm in charge.

His smile was playful as he moved quickly from the bed and I opened the door giggling and running to my room. He ran into my room after me and locked the door. My pulse was going crazy. He looked like he was going to devour me and I couldn't wait.

"We have to be quiet tonight." Luke smiles.

I nodded, "Not a problem."

"This should be fun. Cause you're the loudest girl in the world." His grin overpowering. He walked over and lightly pushes me onto the bed.

My breath hitches as I watch him, my body dripping with excitement.

"You ready?" He said hovering over me, his hot breath hitting my cold body in all the right places.

"Give it to me," I breathed out as his hands caress my body.

"Gwen, you're going to be the death of me." He laughed.

Luke and I had to be quiet not to wake anyone. It was one of my best times with Luke. Being quiet really sent both of us over the edge. We were both heavy breathing and in awe by the end of it. We lay there wrapped up in only bed sheets and each other.

"Well, you were as loud as I thought you'd be." He chuckled.

I playfully hit him in the chest. "Shut up, you were just as loud."

"Oh Luke, right there! Yes!" Luke moaned mocking me.

"Luke, I'm surprised you could hear with your hand covering my mouth."

He laughed, "Well you did the same to me."

I smiled over at him. "I really love you, you know."

"I do. Because it's exactly how I feel about you."

"Does it scare you?" I asked. "Cause it does me."

He moved to lean on his arm to look down on me. "Oh I'm scared shitless, Gwen. But I know there is no one else, really. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

I wanted to cry, I wanted to hug him, I wanted him and I had him. "You're all mine."

"Yours, all yours."

That night was the best sleep I ever got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry we will have some more detailed smutty stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Lwen is so OTP!
> 
> Plus with my baby Michael getting a girl.
> 
> I can't believe I have almost 10k reads! My goal for this was 700 and that's when the story was over but you guys have kept reading and kept making me want to write. This is all I want to do and I love you guys to death. Please vote or comment or just keep reading.
> 
> Laters!


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond fire

I woke not to Luke but to Michael watching TV in my bed. 

"Hello, Gweny." He smiled down at me while I shuffled around.

"Morning." I yawned and sat up next to him. "How in the world did you wake up before me? That almost never happens." 

He laughed still looking at the TV. "Luke must have really tired you out last night then."

My mouth opened and I hit him in the chest. That got him to look at me. He started giggling. "You know I was actually just messing with you but it seems I was right."

"Where is Luke?" I disregarded the conversation.

"Trying to change the subject I see." He grinned. "Sam came over and asked them to go to the mall with her. She wanted a new outfit for the bond fire tonight or something."

"Why didn't he wake me?" I was a little sad he didn't ask me to go.

"He said he thought you'd rather sleep. Plus he knows you don't like Sam. Don't worry though Calum and Ashton went with them. Ash only went so he could 'keep an eye on her' for you." 

I smiled. I loved Ashton, he always wanted to do what was best for the rest of us. He was such a dad.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"You know I hate malls, unless there's a Game Stop. Plus I was tired anyway. Luke told me to get in bed with you so you wouldn't wake up alone, he said no cuddling though. That was his job from now on." Michael rolled his eyes, remembering Luke's words.

I couldn't help but giggle. Luke was ever so protective. "I love him." I blurted. 

Michael smiled softly beside me. "I know." He put his arm around me. "Now let's cuddle quickly and watch something before he gets back."

I laughed, "Okay. What's on the movie channels? They have like every channel."

"Rocky II, Dust Till Dawn, Legally Blonde." Michael read the titles aloud. "Oh Juno's on!" 

_____________________________________________

Michael and I went out to the beach. I got a text from Luke saying he was back. I told Michael and we made our way back to the condo. 

Once we got back in the guys and Sam we all standing around the kitchen with food. 

"We brought you guys Chinese food from the mall." Calum smiled as he handed a box to Michael. 

"All right!" Michael said excitedly. "Is there chicken in here?" 

"Duh," Ashton rolled his eyes.

"I love you guys." Michael said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. 

They laughed and walked over to the attached living room. They sat on the couch and I just watched them. I couldn't believe around this time last year my spring break would have consisted of nothing but Michael, movies, and food. I couldn't believe the changes. I was happy for them though I welcomed them open arms. 

"You also got chicken." Luke smiled and tilted his head to the side and handed me a box. 

I grinned up at him and opened it. "Honey chicken, awe Hemmingsway."

"Hemmingsway?" Sam scoffed. 

I was having such a nice time I forgot this girl was here. "Yeah, it's her nickname for me." Luke blushed and leaned down to brush his lips across my forehead. "I get you a drink, okay? You go sit and eat." he whispered and my body shivered. I nodded and saw him smile.

Nearly eight months together and he still had this effect on me. I couldn't help but never want it to go away.

________________________________________________________

I had finished getting ready apart from getting dressed. I already had my clothes laid out. I had already told the boys to go, including Luke, I could tell they were all itching to get down there anyway. I left my bathroom and saw that the clothes i'd picked out had been replaced by some i'd never seen. Once I waked over there was also a Victoria Secret bag and a note.

It read:

Sam had to get some stuff from here so I figured I would get you something. I promise i'm not creepy and went in by myself. Either way I thought this would match your eyes. I know it will look better on you than any Victoria Secret model ever. Also, I got you two new shirts so wear this tonight for me, huh? ;) 

Love you, 

Hemmingsway 

 

I shook my head and smiled. I couldn't believe he'd do this for me but then again I could. He loved to spontaneously get me little gifts. He was such a caring boyfriend. There was no telling how much all this cost. The two shirts we both lovely and sleeveless. One was Nirvana and the other was the Foo Fighters, both Dave Grohl bands. I smiled and decided on the Foo Fighters one, the band was in my top three. I picked up the Victoria Secret bad and opened it up. I removed the pink paper and found a matching grey bra and panties they were sporty. Luke always loved when I wore sporty clothes, I guess it was because he played so many. Huh, maybe it was a kink of his. 

Plus he said grey always went with my green eyes. I smiled happily and put everything on along with some jean shorts. I just imagined Luke going into Victoria Secret looking around at a bunch of underwear and blushing if anyone asked if he needed help. 

_____________________________________________________

I made my way to the part of the beach where there was a bond fire. There was also a beach house that everyone was coming in and out of. I looked for on of the boys and found Calum talking to some people. "Hey, Gwen." he waved.

"Hey, Cal. Have you seen Luke?" I asked. 

Calum shook his head. "He said he'd be right back but that was twenty minutes ago. The line for the bathroom looked long. That's probably where he is."

I nodded and patted his head. "Thank you." 

"Sure, have fun. See you later." Calum smiled and went back to his conversation. I waved and went into the house. I found Michael and Ashton in the kitchen making drinks. "Don't get too hammered." I laughed.

"Gwen, there you are!" Ashton grinned.

"Finally," Michael said. "You want one?" he held up a solo cup.

"I'm good. Have either of you seen Luke?" I asked. 

"He's around here somewhere. But come on have some fun. Don't just hang around with Luke all night. What about poor Michael and I" Ashton said dramatically and I looked over to Michael who was pouting.

"Really?" I chuckled. "That's all you got?" 

"Come on hun, have a drink. Just one and let's walk around." Michael gave me his drink and started to make another. 

"Okay, just one." I said as I walked around with the two of them for the night.

___________________________________________________

One drink only turned into two. I felt great except for the fact that Luke was nowhere to be found. I checked my phone but had received nothing. The sun was down now and I was in the middle of Ash and Mike around a fire. I was a little chilly. I was glad I saw Luke's red flannel and decided to tie it around my waist. I put it on to keep me warm. 

"Michael?" 

"Yeah, Gwen?" he turned to look at me. I was glad he wasn't drunk I didn't want to have to watch him all night. He said now that he's talking to Quinn there's no reason for him to get drunk and do something stupid. 

"I'm going to go find Luke." I said while getting up. 

"Okay, i'm gonna take Ashton back. I think he's a little tipsy and this is kinda boring now." 

I laughed. "Okay, see you later."

"Later," he said as I walked away.

 

 

I walked into the house and looked in all the different rooms. I gulped a little when I went upstairs. I checked some rooms either to find them locked or to find them with people slightly indisposed. I made my way to the last room witch had people spilling out of it. It looked like some sort of game room. When I walked in I noticed a huge TV with some video game being played on it, it looked like fifa to me. Luke and Michael played it enough that I should know.

I saw quiffed blonde hair and knew Luke was one of the players. I moved to where I could see better and saw Sam right next to him cheering him on with her hand on his thigh. I felt a lump in my throat. All the sudden there was screaming and Luke and another guy jumped up in victory, dancing stupidly with each other. I smiled at his dancing. I was happy I found him but I couldn't help be a little angry he'd been here this whole night. 

"That's five wins, mate!" Luke said to some guy who was pouting. 

"Fine, you win." the pouting guy said and he handed Luke some money. People were getting up and leaving the room now that the bet was over. I saw Sam whisper in some girls ear and then make her way over to Luke. He was giving some of the money to the other guy who was on his team. He was smiling and was so proud of himself. I went to move toward him but Sam saw me and she moved next to him pulling him down for a kiss. 

I stopped in my tracks. What the hell was this girls problem?

Luke pushed her off, smile now completely gone with a mix of confusion and anger. "What the hell, Sam. Not again, I told you."

"Again?" I blurted. What did he mean by again.

Luke turned seeing me and his face changed. It almost looked like fear. Did he mean again as in they'd kissed before or even on this trip.

"No, Gwen. I- shit. Gwen." Luke walked toward me and Sam was smirking. 

I shook my head, "Luke?" I questioned. 

"Gwen, just let me explain." 

"You know what, I don't want to hear it." I turned and ran out. 

"Gwen, wait." Luke shouted. I knew he was after me but I really didn't want to cry right now. I ran down the stairs and found a closet and shut myself in it. I could still hear Luke shouting and looking for me. I couldn't be bothered, I just wanted to get back to my room but I knew I was going to have to stick it out in here for a little while longer. I would take about it tomorrow not now.

"Gwen?" I heard my name in the closet and screamed. The light was switched on and Calum was there. 

"Calum, jesus. What are you doing in here?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Some girl was following me around and grabbed my butt. I thought staying here would do me some good. I couldn't find any of you guys." he shrugged.

"Michael took Ashton back and I went to find Luke." my eyes started to water thinking about the scene i'd just witnessed. 

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Sam kissed Luke right in front of me and he was like Sam not again, I told you." I quickly let out.

"Oh shit, I always hated that girl. At first she was cool and then her and Luke started doing things." 

"What things?" I questioned. 

Calum made a face like he'd said something he shouldn't have. "He didn't tell you?"

"No." I started to full on cry. "Oh my god, Calum. Is he really cheating on me?"

"No! No, Gwen. He loves you to death. He told us all we went even aloud to touch you unless he was there and we had to tell him first. He makes sure that when we see you in the hall we text him to let him know you're alright. He tricked you into being his tutor for god sake, the kid has it bad."

I sniffled. "Then what did you mean." 

Calum sighed, "I don't think it's my place to tell."

"Please, Cal." I begged.

"Fine," I can't resist crying women. "Last summer after he and Gwyneth broke up he kinda had a thing with same." I whimpered, why didn't Luke tell me this. "It was only for a two weeks, not even that. She wanted a relationship and when he wouldn't give her that she tried to have him any way she could. When she tried to have sex with him he wouldn't let her. He said he couldn't do it and he didn't even want to. You know why?" Calum asked.

She's repulsive? She looks like an elf? She smells bad? He laugh is horrifying? She's a huge bitch? I could go on but I didn't and I shook my head.

"It was because he was in love with you. Gwen, you are all he's ever wanted." Calum said and I couldn't help but cry again. "Okay, let's get you out of here." 

I nodded, "But if I see that girl I will hurt her so you better help me." 

He laughed. "Okay," he opened the door. "Coast is clear, let's rock."

_________________________________________________

 

We made it back to the condo and it was one in the morning. Calum and I had gotten back to and hour ago but I couldn't make myself go in. All I could think about was Sam. I wanted to go up there and give her a piece of my mind but that would just be a waist. I know i'd just end up hitting her. I've been waiting for Luke for a long time and I will not let anyone stand in my way of him.

I got up and used my key card to go inside. It was dark and quiet and I sighed in relief. I just wanted to go to sleep and not think about this shit. 

I went to my room to see the lamp was on and then I saw a figure in my chair. I jumped and turned the lights on. 

"Hey, love." Luke said as he stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No good story doesn't have a cliffhanger or two or five. jk
> 
> :) I want this story to keep doing well and i'm so close to my 10k goal on wattpad.
> 
> Glad you guys are still reading. I'm so hungry and tired of working. I think I might go eat where I work tonight though because I want Italian food. Yummy. 
> 
> Vote or comment please it means A LOT! I love interacting with you guys it makes me happy my story makes someones day a little better. Maybe not this chapter but...
> 
> Laters!


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makeup

"Hey, Love." Luke said as he stood.

I took in a deep breath. I was so tired, I didn't want to face him. I didn't want to do this but I wanted to get this done, I was conflicted. I hated being mad at him but I also hated the fact that he had something with Sam.

"Hi," I said in a small voice. I went over to my bed and sat on it facing away from him. He moved around the bed, next to me.

"Where have you been it's late?" He asked.

I could see he was looking at me but I kept my eyes focused on the bed. "I was with Calum."

"Oh," he nodded.

We were both quiet for a little before Luke spoke again. "I need to explain, Gwen."

"Yeah," I huffed out a laugh.

"I was going to but you ran off and I couldn't find you."

"Yeah, well I was confused and angry. I ran into a closet where quiescently Calum was hiding from some girl. So we stayed in there and he calmed me down. Then I just stayed outside because I didn't want to come in." I finished, still not looking at him.

"Gwen," he sighed. "I hate when you're mad, especially at me." I didn't say anything so he continued. "Sam and I had a bit of a fling last summer. She told me she liked me and I felt bad for her. I didn't want a relationship so we did other stuff. I hated what I was doing but all I could think about was you. I didn't want to be with her but I wanted something. I had broken up with Gwyeth and I was lonely. I put a stop to it practically as soon as I started it because all I thought about when I was with here was you. When I touched her or kissed her, in my mind it was you. I even moaned your name once but she didn't hear me." He laughed in exasperation.

"Luke... I..." I didn't know what to say or even think for that matter.

Luke put his hand under my chin to look up at him. He tried to smile but I could tell he was scared. He was scared of what I thought of him.

"Luke, why didn't you tell me? You knew I didn't like her and the fact that she's always around and all over you." I tried not to cry but I felt tears trickling in corners.

"Sh sh sh, baby. I know I'm sorry." He scooted closer to me taking my face into his hands. "I guess I didn't know how you'd take it or think of me for that matter." He shook his head. "I felt dirty when I was with her. Calum was the only one who knew about her."

"Yeah, he told me."

"What'd he tell you." Luke asked and looked over to me.

"That it was not his place to say but he knew it didn't mean anything to you. Also that it didn't last long." He reached over and swiped the tears from my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was fully crying.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and used my hand to whip my face.

"Hey, no don't be. This is my fault." I sighed at his words.

"We weren't even together then. You didn't have to but she kissed you tonight and I don't know. You said not again." I asked questionably.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Today she kissed me at Victoria Secret." He opened his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I would have popped that bitch in the face." I was fuming.

"Exactly," he smiled. "I thought I was protecting you but then when she did it again I knew I had to tell you. I was so scared and then you were there and I -" he shook his head.

"Yeah," I looked away.

"I was looking around Victoria Secret to find you something so we could have some time tonight. She was following me around asking about you and what I was getting you. I just started to talk about you and I couldn't stop." He smiled. "She didn't really like the fact that I was talking about another girl but she liked me taking sweetly I guess because she was all over me all the sudden." He tried to laugh but he failed. "The she kissed me and I was really freaked out. I told her to get a life and that our little thing was over. I told her I was trying to be nice to her but I only wanted you and that was all I cared about." He took a deep breath out. "I don't know why she did it again. Probably so she could seem cool in front of those people she thinks are her friends."

I nodded slowly. "I understand I want to kiss you in front of people too." I smiled slightly trying to lighten the mood.

He looked up at me with the most sincere expression. "You're all I ever want to kiss."

I couldn't help but smile. "I just wish you would have told me. You're mine, Luke. I don't want anyone else touching you, okay? I don't need you to think you're 'protecting' me or whatever. You'd be pissed if I kept this from you."

"Shit," he mumbled. " I know you're right. I just, I hate when you're mad especially when -"

"I'm mad at you." I finished for him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Are you mad at me?" He asked after a minute.

I sighed. "I am that you didn't tell me about when she kissed you earlier. I'm more mad at her. She needs a swift kick in the face." That was an understatement I was just trying to remain calm at almost three am.

"I told her not to come around anymore. I told her not to talk to anyone of us. She can hangout with her new friends and that we didn't need her anyway. Everyone was just being nice to her because she was my friend."

I nodded. "I'm glad you said that but I'd still love to put her in her place."

Luke chuckled lightly. "Can I please touch you?"

I smiled, looking up at him. "Of course." You both moved closer to each other. Luke wrapped his arms around you and kissed all over your face and head. I giggled and he held me tight. We leaned back on the bed and I laid on his chest. We were in a comfortable silence. I got rid of my shoes while I laid there.

He started to rub his hands down my arms. "I like what you said earlier."

I placed my hand on his chest. "What was that?"

"That I was yours." He said and I knew he was smiling.

"Well you are."

"And you're mine. It was sexy though."

I looked up at him and he was grinning. I couldn't help but smirk. "What? You like me being in charge?" He nodded. "What if I did rough Sam up a bit? You think you could handle yourself?"

He giggled. "You've defended my honor before and it was sexy."

"Yeah, cause you took me away and had your way with me."

Luke leaned down to kiss me. He moved my body so I was straddling him. He moved his hand down my back and squeezed my ass. I giggled against his lip before I pulled away. "You know I'm still wearing the underwear you got me."

Luke froze under my words. "Shit, Gwen."

"You want to see?" Pushed off his chest as he nodded. I took off his flannel and then pulled my shirt over my head. I sat there for a second in my shorts and new grey bra.

"Gwen, I need you." His gaze was making me hot.

I unbuttoned my shorts and then just sat there. I wanted to tease him a bit. "Need me to what?"

"Let me touch you."

"I thought I already let you do that?" I questioned, putting my index finger on my chin.

"Gwen, please don't do this to me." He whined almost.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You know exactly what you're doing." He grinned and flipped us so quickly I couldn't help but let out an excited scream.

"Sh sh sh, you gotta be a little quiet baby." He purred hovering over me.

I nodded. I loved when he was like this with me.

He moved my hands above my head as he hovered over me. "Now let's see what you look like in what I bought you, huh?"

"Yes sir," I moaned.

"Good girl," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm so in love with you, Gwen."

"Luke, you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 10k reads on wattpad! I'm so freaking happy! Ahhhhhh!!
> 
> I'm going to be so busy this week but I promised this so here you go.
> 
> I'm pretty happy with this so let me know what you think!
> 
> Please vote and comment! It means so much!
> 
> Luke is so sexy, like cut me off a piece of that.
> 
> Also, the boys preforming SKH on the Teen Choice Awards! I'm so proud of them. They're just doing so well. I feel like I'm watching my kids grow up. Lol, Ash is the only one who's older than me so...
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy and share it.
> 
> Laters!


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Talk

The next morning I woke up in Luke's arm, the best way to wake up. The room was so cold, just how I like it, and being half under blankets wrapped up in Luke was the only warmth I needed.

I was glad we had worked things out last night. I was so scared that things were going to end right before they really started. I keep telling myself how scary in love I was with Luke because the scary part is I didn't know what to do without him. Even when we weren't friends I still thought about him quite a lot. He was always around and that didn't help the fact that I'd still had a crush on him. I loved to hate him.

I laughed at the thought.

I always tried to convince Michael I hated Luke but he and I both knew myself all too well.

I was worried about college and what was to come of our life. What if we wanted to go to two different school maybe in two different states? Would we handle being far from each other? Would he be able to see why life was really like without me? Would he like it?

"Baby, what in the world are you thinking about?" Luke's raspy morning voice made me jump out of my thoughts.

"Luke, you scared me." I laughed.

"What are you thinking about you look almost scared..." Luke leaned on his arm to look over me. He took his other and brushed my cheek.

I leaned into the touch with a smile. "I was thinking about us."

"Well now I'm a little concerned since your facial expression didn't look so happy." He laughed.

I looked up at him and our eyes met. "Luke what are we going to do about school?"

"What do you mean?" He smiled.

I sighed, I didn't want to seem like the vulnerable little girl. "I mean like college. What if want to go two different places completely far away?" I was getting a little fluster.

"Gwen, hey. We'll figure this out, even if we have to compromise." He laughed. "I'm just glad you've thought about it too."

"What?" I looked up at him.

He took his hand moving down my body. "I was think about it after prom. I knew even if you wanted to go to Mars for school id be right behind you because I can't be away from you. I already was for too long. I can't be away again I've already lost too much time."

"Luke Hemmings are you blushing?" I grinned.

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Way to kill a moment, Gwen." He laid back down next to me.

I giggled and rolled over onto his chest. "Luke I'm just glad we're both on the same page. I was afraid I was becoming on of those lovesick girls who follows their boyfriend to the end of the earth. I didn't want to seem weak I just love you so much."

"I am pretty great." Luke stated a matter of factly.

"Way to kill a moment, Hemmingsway." I said and he giggled.

"I guess we are pretty perfect together." We smiled at each other before Luke's stomach growled.

"Well, looks like someone's hungry." I said rubbing where the noise came from.

"Yeah, let's round up the boys so we can go somewhere to eat."

"Hell yeah." I said as Luke laughed and we got ready.   
____________________________________________

The five of us were settled at some crab shack on the beach. We had this awesome crab dip that was so good we had to order two.

"So everyone here is good and happy?" Calum said but he was looking I between Luke and I. The other boys nodded but I smiled and said, "As good as ever."

Calum smiled and answered, "Well that makes me happy."

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have such a great support system. Especially friends who all want my relationship to keep on moving in the right direction.

We ate our food and Ashton started talking about the party and that some girl on the dance floor tried to give him a lap dance. In his detailed story we didn't notice that someone was sitting a table away from us.

"Hey guys," Sam said from a table away. She was with her parents so I knew I had to be nice. Luke, Calum, and I ignored her but Ashton being polite said hi not really looking at her. Michael just looked her way with a nod.

"Hi, Luke, hi Calum." Her dad said.

"Hi, Mr. Wells. How are you?" Calum said and Luke tried to smile. Calum and I both knew that Luke was not going to be able to be nice if Sam was around.

"Doing well, we have to go home early though. We're leaving tomorrow night. I have work stuff."

"Oh well that's too bad." Calum nodded. "We leave on Sunday morning so we're pretty lucky. I just don't want to go back school."

"Neither does Sammy here." He laughed and she smiled specificity at Luke.

Thankfully before I could pounce our waitress came over and asked if we were ready for our checks. We all nodded ready to get out and away from here. "Separate or together?" The woman asked as she picked up our plates.

"Us two together," Luke pointed in between the two of us.

"And then everyone else separate." Michael finished.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that then." She smiled.

Luke leaned over, his arm had been wrapped around the back of my chair lightly caressing my shoulders an we ate and talked. He kissed me quick. "I'm tipping since you're paying." I stated. He smiled and agreed. When our checks came and the boys finished paying Luke leaned over to me. "I like kissing you in front of her. Showing her your mine and no one else's."

"So now you know how I felt at the museum that one time." I said and he chuckled.

"I do and I'm sorry again for being mad at you for that."

"It's okay," I rolled my eyes playfully.

We left and Luke waved to Sam's family, paying no attention to her. The look on her face was enough for me to be happy for the rest of my life.   
__________________________________________

The next day I knew Sam was supposed to leave and I was ecstatic. I was in Michael's room with him playing the card game, war. We were talking about Quinn and I told him about what happened with Sam.

"Holy shit, what a bitch. No wonder Luke was being so cold to her yesterday."

"Yeah, he was pissed but he's still in that faze where he wants to show me he's sorry."

"So he keeps fucking the shit out of you."

"Mikey!" I harshly whispered.

"What do you think I can't hear. Gwen, you're not quiet my dear. You forget we've slept together too."

"Shut up, Michael." I blushed.

"Luke! Yes, right there daddy!" Michael then busted out laughing.

"Oh my god." I put my head in my hands. "I have to die now. Tell Luke I love him."

"I didn't know Luke liked being called Daddy."

"Michael please, shut the hell up." I still couldn't look at him.

"If it makes you feel better he's pretty loud too. Like 'Oh yeah baby girl I love it when you call me that. I love it when you take my big fat-'"

"Michael!"

"Okay sorry. Now I'm hard."

"Ew." I retorted putting cards down.

"Get out!" Was yelled from the living room. Michael and my head both shot up that voice, it was Luke. Everyone else was on the beach so it had to be one person. Sam.

_________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in class writing this. I need to pee. I want to get back into bed.
> 
> Since school has started back up I won't have as much time to post. I will still try my best. I want to update at least two of my three stories a week but I have a feeling that won't happen. Either way.
> 
> Vote and comment! I love when y'all comment. Especially when you make me laugh.
> 
> I can't believe the next chapter will be chapter 30, like what? I did not think I would make it this far with this story. Plus it has over 11k reads on wattpad, hell yeah. I love you guys! Over 1.2k on here!
> 
> Hope school is going well for you if its started. If not you're a lucky bitch.
> 
> I better pretend I'm paying attention so laters!


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets told off.

Michael and I both ran towards the living room but he held me back when we caught sight of them.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. I also wanted to head butt this little bitch but Michael was holding me back.

"We both know Luke has to end this. Plus Luke never yells." He whispered.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it, Sam! You are nothing to me! I'm in love with Gwen! Always have been and probably always will! Even if she were to leave me and never speak to me again, that'd be it for me, okay? I don't want anyone or anything else and you know that so stop chasing after something that's a dead end."

"Luke," Sam practically whimpered. I could see she was crying. Hell, I would have to if Luke raised his voice at me. I've never done well with that sort of thing.

"No, Sam. It's always been her, always. When I was with you I thought about her, he'll I even yelled out her name and you pretended no to notice."

Sam let out a sob. I felt for her but Luke had this conversation with her so many times I guess he had to write it out for her.

"I'm sorry, but this will Never Ever happen. So please go find someone who will give you a chance because once you have someone who loves you, you can do anything."

"You're an asshole." Sam sobbed out and ran off. Which made me even happier knowing she was leaving for good today. She'd understand his advice someday just not now. I never knew why people had to chase after someone saying, 'I always get what I want' or some crap.

I heard Luke sigh and close the door and Michael put his hand over my mouth and brought us back to his room. He sat us back on the bed and back to what we were doing. "Michael, what the f-" I was interrupted by the door opening and Luke coming through.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Luke, what's up?" Michael asked.

Luke chuckled. "I know you guys heard me. It's not like I was exactly quiet while conversing with her. Plus Mike, I could hear you go, 'Oh shit.' Every time I said something to her.

I couldn't help but laugh as Michael just shrugged. Luke rolled his eyes and smiled, walking over to the bed to sit with us. He got behind me so I was sitting in between his legs. "I didn't mean to yell at her but I couldn't help it. It was like she wouldn't listen unless I did."

"I'm sure it's what you needed to do because it looks like she got the point." I smiled up at him.

He softly smiled back to me, "Maybe."

"She'll understand when she's older." Michael said. "She's a weird little teenage who wants to bend and break the rules because it's 'cool.' Michael made air quotes making Luke and I laugh. "She'll see that she was just acting like a dumb little teenager."

"What did she say that made you yell, get out?" I asked after a quiet minute.

Luke breathed out. "I opened the door and she was like, 'You've got one last chance before I leave.' Then she was trying to practically pose while in he doorway."

Michael busted out laughing and then pretending to pose. "Oh Luke, quick we don't have much time." *new pose* "I know you want me." *new pose* "Who's Gwen?" *new pose* "Damn, I'm hot."

"Okay, okay." I stopped him as Luke died beside me. "She made herself enough of a fool."

"Okay, fine." Michael rolled his eyes. "It would be you to stop us making fun of the girl that wanted to get rid of you."

"Well, she didn't." I stated.

"And she couldn't." Luke added making me grin.

"Ew, I forgot how sickening you guys are." Michael said.

"I believe the word is cute." Luke said and Michael nodded, "Right, silly me."

Luke and I laughed and I spoke. "I love you guys."

They both looked at me with a huge smile. "Love you too."

"I'm sorry Sam ruined this trip." Luke said.

"No, Luke." I turned to him. "This trip wasn't ruined."

"Well, it didn't exactly go great." He huffed out a laugh.

"Okay, true." I smiled. "But this trip was still great. I'm with my best friends. It's my last trip as a senior in high school. It's out first couple get away."

"Oh god, our first couple get away. This trip really did suck."

"Luke, you drama queen." Michael spoke. "Gwen was with you and when she's with you nothing's bad. God, are you two disturbingly in love. It doesn't matter that it wasn't perfect, it was ideal because you were right by her side." Michael huffed.

Luke and both stared at him. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Mikey. Thank you?"

"I need to call Quinn, get out."

"Awe, you need to call your girlfriend." Luke cooed.

"Hemmings," Michael warned.

"We're going." I got up and dragged Luke with me.

We went to my room and laid on the bed. "Shit, now I need a nap." Luke said.

"Me too," I moved to get under the covers and Luke did the same. I snuggled in close to him.

"Gwen, I'm sorry about Sam. Really I-"

"Baby, it's over. Don't worry."

"I like when you call me baby." I could hear his smirk.

I laughed and opened my eyes, "I like when you call me princess."

His eyebrows shot up, "Is that so."

"It is," I shot my eyebrows up. "No more talk of Sam, okay. She'll never have you. You're mine."

"I'm yours and you're mine." Luke licked his lips and I nodded. "Say it."

"I'm yours." I said almost above a whisper.

"Screw the nap." Luke threw back the covers with that damn smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ha ha, just kidding.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kinda just a filler chapter but still some lwen fluff.
> 
> I want Luke to tell me I'm his cause I have been for a long time! Who's with me!? Lol, no one.
> 
> Either way, I can't believe in on Chapter Thirty!. Thank you guys! Thank you so freaking much, you're making my dreams come true, love you guys!
> 
> #lwen is otp
> 
> Laters!


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night in FL.

It was our last night in Florida. After Sam left everything was much more calm. Luke hadn't left my side since she left. I think he was scared it change my mind about forgiving him since they kiss d. I knew it was all her though so I really just wanted to forget about it.

We were all in Calum's condo trying to figure out something to do. Luke and Calum's parents went out for dinner and told us to do whatever.

"We could go,to Joe's party?" Calum said. "He's a cool guy."

"No," Luke and I both said. We looked at each other with a slight smile. Although I was over what happened the last time we were at a party. I just didn't want to go to one for a long time.

"Well, I'm hungry." Michael huffed.

"What a surprise." Ashton retorted crossing his arms.

"I'll google what's cool to do around here." I said as everyone mumbled some reply.

We were all excited to go back home but it was going to be hell leaving the beach.

I found a cite that had the top ten most popular things to do around the area.

"Well, besides the beach. There's a museum, oh but it closed at 5. Or there are some different restaurants."

"Yes!" Michael said excitedly.

"Oh wait." I said. "There is a haunted house tour that starts in an hour."

Luke took my phone to look at it.

"That sounds spooky." Ashton creepily moved his long fingers at Calum who just laughed and said. "It could be fun."

"Or boring." Michael interjected and I gave him a pout. "But I know you love this kind of shit so I'll go." 

"Yay!" I clapped and smiled. "Thanks, Mikey. So, it starts in an hour and it takes 20 minutes to get there. So get ready boys."  
______________________________________________

Once we got there and paid we wondered onto the long bus. There were about 15 other people on the bus with us. I was so excited because I loved haunted history. Michael normally didn't get scared but I knew he'd find it interesting. I always loved the Friday nights when Michael and I would stay up watching new and old episodes of Ghost Adventures. It always freaked us out, plus Zak Bagans is a god.

Calum and Ashton were across the aisle from us next to each other. I was in the middle of Michael and Luke. We were in the front one the bus because it was the only place for three besides the back. I'd normally sit with Michael because of our history with haunted stuff but I didn't want to leave Luke. Speaking of Luke, he looked really anxious.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

His leg was bouncing at a fire pace. "Huh?" He turned and looked at me. "Me? Oh yeah, I'm all good. All good in the hood."

"Uh huh," I laughed.

"Did someone say my name? I heard hood?" Calum asked.

The door to the bus opened and Luke jumped slightly and then sighed when he saw it was just the tour guide.

"Are you scared?" I asked with a little disbelief.

"Shh, I don't want everyone to know."

"Awe, Hemmingsway."

"Gwen, don't. I just know you like this kind of stuff so..."

"I'll protect you," I kissed his cheek.

"Okay, thank you. So if I scream like a little girl you'll still love me?"

"Of course I mean who else is tall enough to reach the the high shelf in my house."

"Oh so that's why you're keeping me around?" He asked and I shrugged trying to hold in a laugh. The bus started and Luke jumped again and Michael and I started laughing.

"Dude," Michael said through laughter. "It's just a tour of downtown. They just talk about deaths that happens years and years ago and maybe some kid that someone thinks they saw."

"Yeah, it's just stories. You can choose to believe it or not." I rubbed his shoulder.

"Okay." He nodded and the tour guide started talking about where we were going and what went down in the houses. There were massacre stories and whatnot.

I was so engrossed in the stories but I took a second to look at the boys. They were listening and seemed interested which made me happy. I wanted them to have a great last night. I wanted them to have a great last night. Although Luke was listening to the guide with such intensity I'm sure she felt uncomfortable.

Some stories and places were so interesting I wish I would have found out about this earlier so could have gone exploring this past week. We got to the last house where Ashton and Calum had gotten distracted by a dog that was outside. Which the whole bus laughed at how excited they were.

Once we were headed back our guide was talking about places and restaurants downtown that were said to be haunted. She was talking about a pizza place that was a church back in the day. The guide said, "There's a pizza place to that was a church. People say they feel someone tap on their shoulder. Some have even seen a nun telling others to be quiet or will put their finger over their mouth."

Right then Michael leaned over and tapped Luke's shoulder making him jump out of his seat with a Yelp. I, along with the rest of the bus, couldn't help but laugh. Luke blushed, laying in the isle. He quickly got up and sat back in his seat.

I giggled rubbing his back and he spoke. "Don't even say anything, Gwen."

"I'm not," I said through giggles.

"Sorry, Luke." Michael was giggling as well.

"Shut up, you're not my friend anymore." Luke crossed his arms. "Of course you'd choose the exact moment I was thinking what it'd be like to have my shoulder be tapped."   
\-----

We finished up the tour and once we were out I found our tour guide. "Um, excuse me?" She turned around from talking to another woman and her kids. "Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to ask what the name of that pizza place is you talked about?"

"Oh yeah sure, it's called Little Slice of Heaven. Kind of perfect for an old church, huh?" She laughed.

"Ha, well I guess so. Thank you." I waved and turned to walk away.

"Keep an eye on that blonde boy if you go there." She laughed.

"Oh I will. The tour was great, thank you again."

\------

I told Ashton where we were going since he was driving. He was all for it. We pulled up, luckily it was only ten minutes away.

"Little Slice of Heaven?" Calum asked.

"Yeah, Gwen found the pizza place the guide was talking about." Ashton told the boys as we got out of the car.

"Oh, cool!" said Calum.

"What!?" asked Luke.

"Pizza!" exclaimed Michael.

"I feel so those were your personalities is three seconds." Ashton giggled.

"Come on boys, before they close." I hurried.

"Yeah wouldn't want that to happen." Luke started. "Now you should do something I want to do since I'm doing this." Luke whispered.

"Is that how it works?" I laughed. "You did not these things because you love me." We walked to the table set for six Ashton picked out.

"Yeah and I almost had a heart attack, three times for you."

"We'll see if something else happens in here." I smiled and he gave me a look.   
\----

As soon as the waitress came to the table Ashton, Calum, and I were asking her if she had seen any ghosts here. Michael was just ready to order. "Well, I haven't seen anything myself. But I've waited on people who have seen stuff or have had stuff happen to them." She said.

"While you've been waiting on them?" I asked.

"Yeah, some of them." She smiled. She was probably just a few y are older than us. Very cute and kind. "A lot of tapping on the shoulders goes on in this room."

"Of course it does." Luke rubbed his face.

"People don't know this was a catholic school with a church and this was the hallway to the church. You had to be quiet before you went in. That's what the door is down there." She pointed and just then a guy, who looked like another waiter walked by.

"Hey, Chloe I'm going on break and then doing inventory."

"Okay," our waitress nodded.

He walked through the door and we all watched intently. "Sweet," Ashton said.

"May I order?"

"Michael!" We all yelled at him.

"Don't be rude." Calum nudged him. "Sorry, about him." He flashed a cute smile at Chloe, our waitress and she blushed.

"It's cool, what can I get you guys?"

\----

We ordered and ate. The pizza was so good and we had so much fun trying to scare each other. We talked to Chloe som more who I'm pretty sure fell in love with Calum.

She brought us a dessert, on the house, and gave us our checks. Once we paid and she brought us our recites the door at the end of the hall was pushed open so fast we all jumped until the guy who was doing inventory walked out of the door with a box of napkins. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to scare you." He said. We all laughed and caught our breath.

Chloe laughed, "That door is very sensitive."

"Now you guys know how it feels." Luke sing songed.

We laughed at hi and Chloe said, "If you guys come back to Florida come back and visit me." She looked over at Calum and he nodded. "I'll be back this summer."

"Good, hopefully I'll see you then. I always work weekends. Anyway, nice to meet you guys."

"You too," we all waved and smiled at her.

"Smooth Cal," Michael said as she walked away and we got up.

"What?"

"I'll be back this summer!" Michael imitated.

"Shut up Michael."

\----

We got back to the condo and Luke's parents were asleep. We did have to get up early in the morning. I was heart broken because I'd had such a good time, well mostly good.

"I'm gonna go call Quinn, night guys."

"Night, Michael." Luke and I said as we headed to my room. We got in comfy clothes and got in bed. I turned on the tv but quickly fell asleep in Luke's arms.

___________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. Luke is a scaredy cat. :)
> 
> I actually did this in FL last October. So much fun, I love scary stuff.
> 
> PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT!
> 
> I really like knowing what you guys think of what's going on. Makes me want to keep writing and write more. Either way I appreciate y'all for reading.
> 
> I'm not feeling too well so I'll talk to y'all later.
> 
> Aha, Love you guys. Laters.


	33. Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is scared of the future.

We'd gotten back from Florida yesterday evening and now it was time for school. I'd felt like forever since I'd been in classes. Either way I hated it. I was in anthropology with all the he boys, except Luke, when Michael leaned over to me during the lesson. "Can you believe we basically have less than two months of school left?"

Holy shit, I thought. We have less than two months but where all supposed to pick which college were going to go to by the end of the month. I stopped paying attention to the teacher because all I could think about was my impending future and how I was about to mess it all up. What if I chose the wrong school? Or I wasn't close to Michael and we lost touch except for holidays. What about the other guys? What about Luke? What if we go two two completely different schools? Is this relationship until the end of the summer? Can we try long distance? Should we breakup? Why had I not thought of any of this? Oh yeah, because I'd freak out. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Michael looked curious as to what was wrong but I couldn't care about that now.

I went to the bathroom and cried for a minute. I hate when I get so worked up over something and I just loose it. I mean this was my future, it's the leading steps that are some of the biggest.

I skipped out on lunch with the guys that day. I was freaked out I practically ignored the guys all week. They were all busy with college stuff too but my behavior didn't go unnoticed. Michael still came over and stuff there was just less talking. Luke would call or try to come over but I couldn't find myself wanting to pick up the phone. I'd tell my mom to tell him I was sick when he'd drop by.

I went ahead and skipped that Friday, my parents were at work and all I wanted to do was sleep. I mean I might as well just sleep my life away, I don't know what else I have to offer. Michael texted me saying he wanted some help with some college stuff after school and he hoped I felt better. I don't know what I'd have to offer him at this point but maybe he'd help me. Luke constantly was texting me but I didn't even read them. That day I slept and ate. I knew Luke had a baseball game tonight so I won't have to worry about seeing him until tomorrow when he came for tutoring. Tutoring, how this shit all started.

By 3:46 Michael was over at my house and in my bed with me. "So what's your problem?"

I sighed, "What?"

"You've been in a weird ass mood all week. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, sure." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Well if that's the case then can you snap out of this and give me my friend back? Especially since her boyfriend won't leave me the hell alone." I couldn't help but laugh and sigh again. "Seriously though, Gwen, he's worried about you. I'm worried and the other guys are worried. Don't tell me there is trouble in paradise because I just follow your and Luke's relationship for Quinn and my own."

"Wow, Michael really? You must really be a shit boyfriend."

"See there's my Gwen!" He smiled. "I was scared whatever funk you have was taking you away from me but my amazing comedic skills have brought you back."

I rolled my eyes, "How'd you know?"

"Just call it a part of the charm."

"Whatever you say?"

"Well, I have to meet Quinn in a little bit. We're talking about college and stuff."

"Let me know how it goes." I was kind of desperate for anyone's college decision so I could make my own.

"Sure will, then we can talk about our college decisions."

"I'll hold you to that." I lightly smiled.   
________________________________________________

It was about ten thirty when I was still in bed watching movies. Michael had been texting me about his date with Quinn and said he and I will would talk in the morning. Luke had tried to call me before his game, half time, and after it ended which wasn't long ago. There was a light knock on my door. "Come in," I said still watching Pretty in Pink. I expected it to be my mom coming to say good night. What I wasn't expecting was Luke to walk in still in his baseball uniform and cap in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too." He huffed out a laugh. He looked so damn cute it hurt. I'd been to some of his games before and I loved him in it. There had even been a couple of times where after a big when I'd help Captain Hemmings out of it, but that was before.

"I'm sick." I said.

"Yeah, you look so feeble you can't even pick up a phone."

"I-" he got me there. "I was going to I just-"

"Yeah, well you weren't too sick for Michael. You text and see him." All I could do was look at him, I didn't know what to say. He walked over to the bed and sat down as I paused the movie. "Did I do something?" He asked. "No, it's just-" I shook my head. "Come on Gwen, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"College." Escaped my mouth.

"College?" He questioned. I nodded. "So you're not talking to me because of college?"   
"No, I'm freaked out about the future." He chuckled lightly, "Gwen, babe, it's okay."

"Of course you'd say that. I'm scared Luke, I don't want things to chance."

He stopped laughing, "Gwen, things can't just stay the same. Life is always changing. I'm sure once you go of to college you'll eventually like it and then once it's over you won't want it to chance. But it will because we're growing and getting older and that's life. It's scary and exciting and I'll be with you every step of the way." Luke smiled.

"Will you? Or are you going to go somewhere like Australia and meet someone else? Should we just break up now? I can't compete with that, I get it. Plus it's going to take me forever to get over you so better start now."

"Break up? Jesus, Gwen. I'm not going to Australia or meet someone else. When will you understand that it's always going to be you?"

I sighed, " You don't know that."

"Well I guess you're just going to have to stick with me to find out."

I smiled, "I just love you so much Luke."

"Like I'm not crazy in love with you?" He smiled and moved over to lay down pulling me with him. "It is nice to know it'd take forever for you to get over me." I made a noise and hid my face in his chest. "Don't worry, it's the same for me." He said.   
___________________________________________________

The next morning Michael showed up just in time for breakfast, naturally. "Okay, so we have one more week to decide which college we are going to go to." He said.

"We're going to?" I smiled putting food on my plate.

"Duh, we applied to all the same places. Somehow I got into them. You helped me a lot through school plus you're my best friend. I'll follow you anywhere."

I smiled, "Okay then, I was thinking about Washington State. It's only two hours away from here. It's in a good neighborhood, they have some good programs."

"I've looked into there music program. I'm sure I'd enjoy it there."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He smiled.

"What about Quinn?"

He shrugged. "She going to northwestern in the fall so we agreed we'd date for the summer. Then after that whatever happens, happens."

I smiled, it felt like a hints were slowly falling into place. Now I just had to talk to Luke about things.   
______________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, if you follow me on any of my social media you'll know I totaled my car last week and had three midterms. So this was written before my crash. I just hadn't hat time to finish it. I'm fine though, thanks for the support.
> 
> Love y'all.
> 
> Pretty happy about this chapter now.
> 
> Please vote and comment! Love hearing what you guys have to say.
> 
> Laters :)


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Luke have a long talk.

It was Saturday and Luke was coming over to work on the first part of him research paper. We only had a month of school left and I was excited and freaked out. I needed to talk to Luke about college. I know we'd kind of talked about it before but I was still a little confused what was going to happen. Long distance? Same schools? Same state? Same country? I hope.

The doorbell rang and I rushed downstairs. I opened the door and just wanted to cry, God he was so cute. I just really loved him and suddenly I really needed to show it. "Hey, Gweny. How are you, love?"

I stared at him and then pulled him into a kiss. No one was home, my parents were at their offices and Michael was with Calum. I shut the door with our lips still attached. We stayed like that before he pulled away and spoke, "Jesus, Gwen. Nice to see you too."

"No ones home," I say.

"That's romantic," he chuckles.

"Luke, I need you." I try not to whine. I just needed him one last time like this before he made a decision. This way if we're ever apart I can think of him like this, cute and vulnerable, and mine. "Please."

He nodded with a slight smile. He pecked my lips and took my hand as we walked upstairs.

_______________________________________________________

I laid in his arms for what felt like days just soaking in everything about him. His smell, this lanky but built body, his little bit of scruff, the way he looks when he's sleeping, the way his hands hold me, everything. I tried not to let the tears escape. I moved out of his arms and went downstairs to get out all of his stuff for his research paper. I opened his computer and realized I didn't know his password. I tried some birthdays and his dogs name but nothing worked.

"It's Gwen2012, capital G." Luke appeared in the door way putting on his shirt with sleepy eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"My password, you know that was freshman year, the year I fell for you." He walked around the table and came to sit by me. I made me think about the first time we did this back in August. I was so nervous and now it was like back to square one. I didn't want anything to happen to us, I was so used to this. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I asked

"Like I'm about to die or run away." He chuckled and pulled his laptop over to himself. He opened up word and showed me what he'd written so far. "This is part one I think I just need about one more paragraph."

"Okay, I nodded." He put the computer in front of me. I tried to read it but I couldn't, I couldn't pay attention.

Luke was looking through some of his books for more research.

"Luke have you chosen which college you're going to? Michael and I chose and talked to the counselor and everything."

"Oh, uh no I haven't." He said, barely looking up from the book.

"Oh really? You got some scholarships and different stuff to go over, I'm sure it is a lot to go over."

"Yeah, I guess. I just haven't thought on it too much."

"Well you better, I mean you have to have in the the next three weeks for the paperwork and graduation ceremony for school."

He looked over at me, "I know, I'm just trying to get through all this stuff before I go and make big life decisions." He chuckled.

"But that's exactly why you should be focusing on them. They're life changing decisions." I practically laugh, "How was this not a big deal? We were just talking about how scary this is?"

He sat the book down, "I know it's that I just haven't decided. I'm not ready."

"Well you better get ready because it's coming and faster than you know. You've gotten into some great places and you're gonna do great wherever, like I said before."

"Well I'm a little sad you didn't talk to me before you talked to Michael. Ashton and Calum have already chosen schools, you and Michael. I'm scared too, I don't want things to change. Plus you're looking at me like this is the last time we'll ever-" he stopped. "You still think I'm going to just leave you don't you?"

"I-"

"Oh my god Gwen, are you serious?" He stood. "We just talked about this. No wonder I'm freaked out. What was that upstairs som type of goodbye?" Wow, he hit the nail on the head. "Even if it were we still have a month of school and the summer to figure things out."

"Luke, I-"

"No, it's not fair Gwen. We don't even know what's going to happen and your saying goodbye because you don't want to deal with it? What were you going to do just stop talking to me? And then what just pretending we never happened because you think I'm just going to leave? Is that even it because I really don't understand?"

"I'm not good enough for you!" I shouted and stood up. My breath was heavy and I was scared. I never liked thinking about it so I tried not to but it was the truth, it just finally put itself into words.

"What?" Luke quietly breathed out.

"I'm not Luke," I couldn't keep the tears in now.

"How could you even think that?" He practically laughed looking at me as if I were crazy. "You've got to be kidding, right?"

"No I'm not kidding." I shut his computer and sit back down. "Luke you're such an amazing man. You're smart, talented, kind. You have what everyone wants. We're going to college and we're getting older, you shouldn't be tied down to someone like me. College years are some of the best of your life, so you should live them."

"And I will, with you." Luke sat down next to me.

"Luke really," "No, Gwen. Tied down to someone like you? You not good enough for me? Gwen, you are in no way good enough for me. You're the most selfless person I know. You're beautiful and you don't even try. You love Mexican food as much as I do and sappy movies. You cuddle better than Calum and that's saying something." He laughs and takes my hand. "You forgave me for making the biggest mistake of my life, losing you. I did it once I'm not stupid enough to do it again. I get if you don't want to be mine anymore but you're it for me, Gwen. I know, I know 'you don't know that.' I do. I do because I've never wanted anything more than you, you are perfect for me. I know you hate that word but you are. I'd be more than lucky to be 'tied down' to you for the rest of my life. So you better get ready for our life together because I'm not going anywhere. We may have fights but that's life, okay."

"Okay," I smile while a couple of tears fall. He leans and kisses my cheek. "I'm still freaked out about this college stuff and life and-"

"I know and you have every right to be. So am I frankly," he spoke softly. "But I know things will work out. Plus we have amazing family and friends."

"You're always right." I smile.

"Part of my irresistible charm. Now help me with my paper, please. That way once were done we can go hangout with our crazy ass friends. Ashton's parents got his sister a puppy, we can go play with it." He grinned like a child.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Getting to see some of Gwen's insecurities. Luke is precious and I want him to be my boyfriend. *que Justin Bieber's song.*
> 
> I saw Mocking Jay part two. I really enjoyed it. Some people didn't and I don't get it. Like its the end of the series people die and get to finally live their life. It can't all be sunshine and rainbows. Either way Peeta is my baby.
> 
> Almost done with the semester which means more time for writing! Plus Christmas break!
> 
> Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and all that jazz.
> 
> Votes and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Laters.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tells Gwen about college.

It was the night before graduation and I was just sitting in the den with my parents and Michael, watching The Office. I kept getting texts from Luke telling me how much he loved me. Ever since that fight we had a couple of weeks ago he hadn't left me alone. He was scared to leave me alone in case I decided to run away or something, I'm guessing. I laugh to myself just thinking about it. Luke and I are young so of course we both think that we don't deserve each other. We shouldn't be worried about this of all things right now. I mean we're graduating tomorrow. Tomorrow.

 

I guess it's just that when you've wanted someone for so long and you finally have them, it's just... I can't describe it. The first time Luke kissed me I knew that sensation would be one of the hardest things to give up. The more and more I dated Luke the more it made me understand addiction.

 

Sent at 8:37 Lukey: What are you doing now, beautiful? 

Sent at 8:39 Lukey: Babe? 

 Sent at 8:40 Lukey: Babe... 

 

Sent at 8:41 Lukey: Baby 

 

Sent at 8:42 Lukey: Bae 

 

Sent from: Well, I'll trying to watch a movie with my family but I keep getting interrupted. Lukey. 

 

Sent at 8:45 Lukey: You know I hate that name. 

 

Sent from: That's why I do it 

 

Sent at 8:50 Lukey: Okay, okay. Just meet me tonight in your backyard at midnight. 

 

Sent from: Why? And why do you uses so many emojis? 

 

Sent at 8:53 Lukey: See you at midnight 

 

Okay, weirder thinks have happened.  
_______________________________________________________________________

 

We finished watching the movie and Michael went home. He said, we couldn't see each other on the day of graduation until we graduate. I told him that was marriage and he said, same thing. Either way it was getting closer to midnight and I was just sitting in my room try to distract myself until time. It wasn't helping though, I was still anxious. It was about ten 'till and I decided to just go ahead outside. I found Luke hopping over the my fence.

 

"Hey, bad boy." I said.

 

I startled him as he jumped down. "Shit, Gwen. You scared me." He laughed.

 

"Sorry," I laughed. "What's going on?"

 

"I just wanted to see you before tomorrow morning. I aced my English final all thanks to you." Luke smiled down at me.

 

"You did! Oh Luke, that's great! I'm so proud. But you did it, you put in all the work you needed to. " I smile as we walk over to my old trampoline and hop in. We go and lay in the middle and look at the stars. It's nice a quiet and we just lay there for a while.

 

"I figured out where I'm going to college." Luke whispered.

 

"Really," I sat up quickly and looked down at him. "That's great. What did you decide?"

 

"Well," he slowly rose up. "You and Michael are going to be at James Madison University and I am going to go to University of Virginia. I'm playing on the basketball team, I got a full ride. I didn't want to say anything just in case cause I didn't know if I did well on my finals. We'll be less than an hour from each other maybe even less with the highway."

 

"Luke, that's so great. You know we won't be down each other's throats but later on we can get an apartment or something in between. At least a place with enough room for Michael." We both laugh. "I really think this will be great. It's planned enough for us without planning our future together."

 

"You don't want it to be planned out? Isn't it easier that way?" He chuckles.

 

"If we plan things out we are just reaching certain goals together when you and I, well we can and should be able to do anything. I don't need planning when I know we will follow each other to the ends of the earth-" I busted out laughing.

 

"What the hell?" Luke just looked at me.

 

"Sorry," I chuckled between words. "I was just trying to be as sappy as you."

 

"Hey," Luke slightly pushed me back on my back.

 

I giggled while he looked down at me.

 

"Are you happy?" Luke asked.

 

I nodded, "I truly am."

_____________________________________________________

I woke up a couple of hours later in Luke's arms. Luke shook me slightly. "What time is it? I asked"

 

"It's about 5:10 am" he said.

 

"Then what are we doing up?" I asked.

 

He chuckled, "Go get in bed. We have to be at the school in a few hours."

 

"Okay," we got up and he walked me to my backdoor. I'll see you later," He kissed me forehead. "I love you."

 

"I love you too," I opened my door. "Oh and happy graduation day." I winked at him.

 

"You too." He grinned.

_____________

I went upstairs and got in bed I had until 9 am to wake up and get ready. Then had to be at the school at 10:30. I was so ready for today because by 11 I was going to graduate.

_________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to be back. I'm gonna try to finish my stories one at a time. So after I finish this one i'm going to try and finish The Transfer then Social Summer. Thanks for sticking with the story. Sorry for my lack of motivation but since school is over the only thing I will really be doing is working and seeing my family so... 
> 
> Laters


	36. Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Day

Graduation day.

I can't believe it's finally the day. The day I've been waiting for years and years. After this day I'll have one last hell of a summer with my best friends, then off to college. There was still a lot of school stuff to discuss with Luke and even Michael about school but today is about me.

I finished pinning up my hair and graves my cap and gown. Running downstairs I headed into the kitchen to find my parents sitting around the table eating. I grabbed a waffle, "I'll see you guys at graduation in an hour."

"Are you not eating?" My mom asked.

"I'm late, bye love you." I ran out. I was putting my things in my car as Michael got into the passenger seat. I hoped in and started the car and looked over at Michael. I stopped quickly jolting us forward. "Jesus, Gwen. What is it?"

"You died your hair BLUE?"

He laughed, "We're going to be late and my parent already cracked down on me."

I moved the car again, "Michael, I can't believe that. Although it looks great, we are graduating."

"Yeah, this is my last f.u. to the school." Michael smiled.

We pulled up into the parking lot and I parked next to Ashton's old jeep. The guys were sitting in it waiting for Michael.

"Sup guys," Calum said.

"Hey dudes," I said as we got all of our gowns and stuff to go in the building.

"Hey girlie." Ashton waved making me laugh. "Girls go to the cafeteria and guys are going to the gym for practice."

"Oh okay, let's go." Michael said. "WE'RE GRADUATING!' He yelled.

"Okay," Luke walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. "See you after."

"Bye," I said as we walked away.

______________________________

It was such a rush when they called my name. Getting my diploma felt unreal. The fact that I was closer to being an adult was scary but was exciting. I was very ready to get into my car and go home to my graduation party. It's time to get lit.

______________________________

Once I got home I changed and headed downstairs to greet everyone. My family from my mom and dads side were there. Plus Michael and his family since I was kind of sharing this party, I mean he is my annoying but love able brother. Plus the guys and their families were there and some other friends.

After about an hour the guys and some family of mine snuck into my room upstairs. We were on my floor playing truth or dare. "Let's make this interesting." My cousin Eleanor said as she scooted closer to Calum. Ashton laughed, he knew Eleanor had a thing for Calum. Michael was sitting with Quinn next to me and Luke plus my cousin Jack was sitting between Luke and Ashton, plus our friend Holland and Dean. We were just kind of messing around until Ashton dared Eleanor to kiss Calum. Calum blushed and whispered to Ashton, "Really dude."

"Good luck, El." I said and Luke gave her a thumbs up. She was only two years to get than us but she definitely was a party girl.

"Alright, that's a good interesting." She smiled and then went into to kiss him. It lasted a couple of seconds but you can tell she totally left Calum wanting more.

"Damn," Quinn laughed. "You go girl." Eleanor sat back in her seat while Calum was still sitting in there with his eyes closed.

"Alright, Calum truth or dare."

"What?" Calum said opening his eyes realizing the kiss was over and the game was still on. Everyone started laughing and Calum answered, "Uh, dare."

"Cool, I dare you to go downstairs and ask an old person for a kiss on the cheek. Someone who has lipstick okay, I want to see the mark on there."

"First, ew. But okay," he got up as we all ran to the staircase to watch.

It was like that for a little longer. We got some damn revealing truths from Holland and Jack. Calum even dared Luke to kiss the hottest guy in the room and so Luke kissed Michael on the cheek. Making Calum made but Luke was right in saying, "You didn't specify where."

"Fine, okay then." Calum huffed. "Michael you go." 

"Yeah, okay." Michael sat up. "Ash, true or da-"

"Dare," Ashton said excitedly.

"Oh okay, dare you to kiss the girl you think is the hottest."

It happened so fast yet so slow. I watched him move to his knees to lean over to the girl. What was so fast was his lips touching mine.

The room feel silent.

Holland grabbed Dean and left the room before Luke, in a way of trying to be calm, said, "Dude, what the hell."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." I said quickly. I couldn't look anywhere but the floor.

"Holy shit," Calum said trying not to laugh. Eleanor hit him and Jack pulling them out of the room. Michael's parents were yelling for him to say goodbye to some family so he patted my back and took Quinn with him.

It was just the three of us.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I decided to speak.

"Luke, really it -"

"No, I know it meant something." Luke said staring at Ashton.

"Luke," Ashton started.

"Really, Ash." Luke said.

"I'm sorry. I just kissed whoever I wasn't trying to step on any toes."

"I'd believe that if I knew you didn't actually have a thing for her."

What? I thought as my head snapped up.

"You know that was a while ago." Ashton said softly. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No, I'll go." Luke got up and kissed me. "I'll talk to you later." I nodded and he left.

"Gwen," Ashton said.

"Ash, what the hell? What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. Really, I did have a thing for you. I recently got over it. I just think you're beautiful and I needed to do, uh kiss you, so I'd know I was over you."

"When did you his even...happen?"

"At Calum's party."

"That was like the beginning of the year."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, God. I mean I'm over it really. You and Luke are meant to be, I just..."

"So you are over it?"

"I mean I think so."

"Ash," I sighed and laughed slightly.

"Can I just kiss you one last time?"

I just starred at him. "Ashton." I barely said.

He smiled, "You're right." We both stood up. "I'm sure people are leaving by now."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll just talk to later." I opened my door.

"Cool, yeah talk later." Ashton had one hand in his pocket. He walked to where I was in the doorframe and said, "Again, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I held my breath from him being so close. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I'll apologize to Luke. I probably won't see you for awhile. He'll want me to stay away." He said and all I could do was nod.

"Alright, bye. Happy Graduation."

Michael approached my room after Ashton left. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I scratched my head. "Let's go get some food."

"You had me at food." Michael walked away.

Well today was great, I graduated. Although, it just shows that all life never escapes drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup dudes, I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to have.
> 
> I' am so not ready for summer to end.
> 
> This coming week I will be visiting family so I'll try to work on this or another story.
> 
> Laters

**Author's Note:**

> Michael as a best friend would be the best thing ever.


End file.
